Young Love, Old Evil
by lordlosslove
Summary: When Hermione gets put in detention by Snape for the entire christmas break, she knows it will be a living hell especially when she has to spend christmas with him as well. But a question pops up, is ther more to Snape then what meets the eye? READ!
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and this is a kind of strange pairing but I think it can work out. I do not own harry potter.**

*Hermione's POV*

I lie in my bed reading The Logical Physics of Magical Creatures. Me, Harry, and Ron decided going home for Christmas break was just too dangerous. So, we stayed here at Hogwarts, under the safe watch of Dumbledore and other trained witches and wizards. None of us have problems with staying. Harry sees the school as his home anyway. Ron didn't mind staying with two of his closest friends and I figure the less my muggle parents were involved with the magical world, the better. Many other students went home for the break, so the castle is a little more quiet than usual. The teachers are not as alert as usual and cold weather has promised nobody sneaky anywhere unpermitted such as the forbidden forest. Honestly, I'm surprised myself that Hagrid hasn't made an excuse for dragging us down there.

My door opens and I look up. Ron peeks into my dorm, checking for other girls.

"What are you doing?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"Making sure the coast is clear. And I can see you're obviously reading another dictionary."

"Get out. You know you're not allowed in here."

"Nobody cares right now. But put on your sweater. Hagrid wants us to come down to his place. He says it's important."

I sigh. 'Of course I spoke to soon.' "Fine," I say, getting up and sliding my jacket on. I follow him to the common room and Harry is waiting for us. He nods to me and me the same as we exit. Lately, the castle has had an uneasy quietness about it. Our footsteps echo off the walls as we walk and the pictures are vacant. I can't help but feel extra aware of everything when things get like this. We make it outside. It has just started to snow and there is a light sheet of white on the ground as we go down the hill. The sun is starting to set.

"Harry, it's going to be dark soon. We've been sitting in the Gryffindor Dorms all day. Why didn't he ask us to come down earlier?" I point out.

"I'm not sure. It's probably something that can't be shown during the day time," he answers.

"Or maybe he just thought about it," Ron adds. I nod, pondering the likeliness of those occurrences. We make it to Hagrid's hut. Before Harry can even knock, Hagrid opens the door and drags us in.

"I'm so glad you guys came. I got somethin so beutifur I been waitin ta show ya."

"Sounds interesting Hagrid, but why now? Why not earlier in the day?" I ask.

"Because the eggs gonna be hatchin soon and I didn't want you guys to miss' em."

"What eggs?"

"If it's any type of creature with more than five legs, I'm leaving," Ron complains.

"C'mon. I'll show ya." Hagrid grabs his light and his dog and heads out of the door. We follow him into the Forbidden Forest. The farther we get, the darker and colder it appears. The trees thicken and the sun is no longer visible. It doesn't even look like it was ever snowing. We come to a hollow tree and three eggs. Hagrid pulls out a feather and tickles each egg. Ron, Harry and I exchange unsure looks as the eggs begin to crack. Out pops what looks like a lion with a beak. Then, it stretches out two long wings.

"It looks like a baby Buckbeak," Ron smiles. "It's adorable."

"It's a Gryphon. Isn't it Hagrid?"

"Precisely, Hermione."

"Where did they come from? These are very rare."

"I won' em. The guy who had' em didn't care whether or not they was hatched and cared for properly or eaten with someone's flapjacks. I had to get' em."

"What's the catch Hagrid?" Harry blurts. We all look at him. "I understand you wanted to share this moment with us, but it's never just that. There's more to it, isn't there?"

"I'm goin away night for a few days. I haven't told Dumbledore about' em yet and I need someone to look after' em. Poor things are just babies. They are too young to go unsupervised. Can you guys look after them? Ya know, just come to my house every now and then and checkup. All they do is sleep the first week anyway."

"To your house?" I gawk.

"Well of course. You don't think I'd leave' em in this hell hole do ya? I might as well put' em on a plate and sprinkle salt with a neon sign that says 'eat me'. Please you guys."

"OK Hagrid," Harry says. "We'll keep an eye on them. Where are you going anyway?"

"It's Order business. I can't tell ya."

This makes Harry a little angry but he simply exhales and says, "Let's get out of here. I've never like this place." At that, Hagrid grabs the Gryphons and we start walking. When we get back Hagrid's house, the sun is down and the snow has stopped.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if we get caught." Ron panics. "We are practically on parole already."

"Ron is right," I admit. "We should get going."

"Before you go. They can only eat Bezoar at this age and I think I'm out."

"So what do you expect us to do? Go in the stomach of a goat and fish some out?"

"No. Maybe there's some around here. Just look for it. Now go ahead and get going."

The three of us trail back up to the school and sneak our way in. It's too quiet for comfort. Every step we take is louder than the last. That's when the thought hits me from out of nowhere. There is Bezoar in the materials closet in the potions room, but Snape would never let me ask for it.

"Hey, I've had to go to the bathroom for the longest. I think I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," I say, turning into the direction of the girl's lavatory. They shrug their shoulders and continue up the stairs. I walk to the dungeon stairs. Snape should be asleep like every other teacher in the castle. Slowly, I make my way to the potions room doors.

"_Alohomora_," I whisper. The latch unlocks and I ease my way in. It's dark and quiet. The same way it is during class without Snape's creeping eyes following you. I go to the cabinet and grab around 10 of the hundreds of Bezoar. I hear the door behind me close and turn, only to see Snape standing with the scariest most disgusted look on his face. He crosses his arms.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing?" Now I'm supposed to be the smart one, but this is one of those moments where my mind refuses to think.

"I just thought it'd be nice to help you take inventory since you've had such a long school year."

"I wasn't born this morning Ms. Granger. That's one hundred and twenty five points from Gryffindor."

"What! Why so much?"

"Fifty for stealing. Twenty five for being out past dark. Twenty five for lying and another twenty five for going into the forbidden forest unauthorized."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew," he says, stepping up and raising his voice. "It's not hard to miss three of the most delinquent children at Hogwarts walking into the forest with a dog and a giant."

"Were you going to say anything?"

"No, but you messed that up when you decided to steal from me. And on top of that, you have detention with me."

"What!"

"For the rest of the break."

"No. What about Christmas."

"What about it?"

"I know you celebrate it."

"No. I don't take part. It's just muggle foolery that has spreaded to the magical world. Now it's late and I'm tired. Come with me." With that, he walks out of the room, beckoning me to follow. I stuff the Bezoar into my shirt and continue after him. We go to the fat lady picture and Snape turns away, leaving.

"Snape wait." He stops walking but doesn't turn. "I'm sorry."

"Of course you are. Tomorrow. My room. 6 o clock pm. Sharp."

He's gone and I enter the common room.

**LLL- Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**

**Hermione- And excuse any typing errors she made**

**LLL- yeah. That too.**


	2. First Day Of Detention

**LLL- I'm happy. The first chapter did well.**

**Snape- *walks into room***

**LLL-What's up Severus?**

**Snape-*glares***

**Hermione- Just ignore him**

**LLL- Ok**

**Snape- She doesn't own Harry Potter *leaves room***

The sun wakes me up and I look around my vacant room. I yawn, stretching my arms and legs. It must be at least 9 o' clock. If I get ready fast enough I can make it to breakfast. I do my best to hurry and throw on my clothes, getting out of the common room in less than five minutes.

There's more activity around the castle than there was yesterday afternoon. The morning air is thin and cold, but strangely comfortable. As I walk down the stairs, the small bag on my shoulder rustles inside and is getting uncomfortably heavy. I decide to take a shortcut outside to get to the Great Hall. When I enter, I see the usual. All four houses are sitting at separate tables and that is when I see Ron and Harry sitting next to Neville. When I approach, Harry stands and gives me a hug. Ron nods.

"Hey Hermione, I decided not to wake you up. I thought I'd let you sleep."

"Well I wish you would've wakened me up. Then I wouldn't have to rush to get a bagel in the morning." That being said, I grab a bagel from the middle of the table and bite it. He simply shrugs his shoulders and turns to Harry.

"What time are we going to Hagrid's today?"

"I'm not sure," he answers.

"You guys are going to Hagrid's?" Neville asks. "Can I come with? I have nothing else to do you know."

"I don't know about that Neville." Ron ponders.

"Please," he begs. Both Harry and Ron look at me and I sigh brashly.

"Fine. I don't see why not."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Maybe we can go at around 5:30 or 6:00." Harry suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Ron agrees, "and Harry, I understand Snape doesn't like you, but does he _always_ have to stare at you like that?" A bell rings in my head and suddenly, I'm afraid to look up at the high table where the professors sit. It takes all the guts I have and sure enough, there's Snape, glaring down at our group. For some reason I have a strange feeling he isn't looking at Harry. Something about him always makes me feel like he knows what I'm thinking.

"We can't go at six," I blurt. I'm not sure how I forgot I had detention, but I can't tell them that.

"Why not? It'll raise less suspicion sense nobody is out at that time," Harry points out.

"Yes, but it is starting to get dark earlier and I'm going to the library to do a report that Professor McGonagall requested from me and I'm going to need all of the time I can get."

"So what time do you suggest we go?"

"2 o'clock."

"I guess that's OK. It's not like we have anything planned for the rest of the day." I glance back up at the high table to see if Snape is still looking, but he's gone.

*2 o'clock*

At this point, the sun is supposed to be at its highest in the sky, but clouds are preventing us from seeing. The snow is still of the ground and there are other students walking around. Harry and Ron are laughing about something behind me and Neville as we walk. That's when I see Draco. He's alone, walking out of the forbidden forest. I pull Harry and Ron forcefully behind a vacant rock.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you nearly ripped my arm off. What are we..."

"SHHHH!" I quiet. They look in the same direction as me and see him. "What's Malfoy up too?" Coming out of the forest, I expect him to go in the direction of the school, but he doesn't. He walks into the direction of the school gates. Harry stands and I pull him down. "What do you think you're doing," I say looking at him. He looks at me.

"I was going to follow him."

Ron separates us. "I know where this will lead and now does not seem like a very good time to argue."

Neville unnecessarily butts in. "Do they always argue at moments like this?"

"It's more like debating over who's right at the moment and time."

"And most of the time," I say, "being the smartest, I'm right."

"My plans work every time," Harry informs.

"What plans? You never have a plan and you didn't have one when you were about to run. You always wing it and that involves us eventually being chased by a group of people in a near death experience."

"You guys," Neville calls.

"My plans do to..."

"You guys."

"Oh yeah, name a..."

"You guys."

"How about the time we..."

"YOU GUYS!"

"What!" We yell in unison. He points into the direction of Draco, but there's one problem. No Draco. "Great. Where did he go?"

"I didn't see. I was looking at the two of you." We look at Ron for any reassurances. He shrugs his shoulders and I stand.

"Let's just get going. We will figure out what he was up to later." The four of us continue our walk to Hagrid's. We enter and Fang runs up to us. The ugliest and most loyal dog ever. The baby Gryphons are in a black blanket on the table. I pick up the feather lying beside them and tickle them. The eyes open and they begin to squawk. I dig around in my bag for the Bezoar. After reaching around multiple books and quills, I find them and give each Gryphon half of one.

"Where'd you get those?" Ron asks.

"Oh. Uhm," I hesitate. "I brought some extra before we came to school for potions class when we were at Diagon Alley." He does the usual shrug and follows Neville, who is refilling Fang's food. When business is finished, we walk back up to the castle and go our separate ways. I decide to go up to the clock tower. You can see the entrance to Hogsmeade from here. It looks very beautiful in the winter.

The chill wind blows my hair and once again, that uneasy silence fills the air around me.

"You're such a bad little mudblood," someone whispers in my ear. I can tell now that they are close to me and turning my head would be a bad idea. Common sense tells me it's Draco. Who else calls me mudblood?

"Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed in the clock tower? I believe I am." He switches to my other ear. "The smartest mudblood in school has detention. Wait until people hear about that."

"Stop calling me a mudblood and how did you know that?"

"I have my ways of finding things out and I think it's only necessary that I call you by what you are."

"If I kill you how long do you think I'd be in detention then?"

"Wow. That's a nasty little threat. You would be great in Slytherin if you weren't poisoned with muggle blood."

"And you will be great in hell if you keep talking." He moves my hair away from my right eat and leans in closer.

"Is that a promise?" I stiffen and my hair falls back over my ear when he lets go. I hear what sounds like wind behind me. I swivel around and Draco is gone. He couldn't have apparated. It can't be done on school grounds, but I didn't even hear him leave. I only felt that breeze. What's going on with you Malfoy?

*6 o'clock*

I stand at the potions room door and knock. Snape opens. "Come in." Of course I enter the room that will lead to my death. "First you will do what you claimed you were doing last night and take inventory for me. I want everything counted and counted right."

I sigh and get to the materials cabinet.

*7 o'clock*

350 Bezoars

*9 o'clock*

473 maciliber worms

*10 o'clock*

200 bottles of clazerlum acid

*11 o'clock*

"OK Snape, I'm tired, can I leave now?"

"You call me _professor _Snape and no. You can stop counting. You leave at the same time you broke in last night. 12:30.

"So you just want me to sit here?"

"Or continue working. You choose one." I lay my head down on a desk. "Ms. Granger. For someone as smart as yourself, that was a stupid move you pulled last night."

"I know. Something has been wrong with my brain lately. I haven't been thinking straight. I didn't mean to do it. I'm not sure what I was thinking. Stealing from a teacher." I sigh deeply.

*Snape's POV*

I watch her lay on the desk.

"I was so stupid," she says. I think she's about to cry. "You know, I've never gotten detention in my entire life, but it's not as bad I figured. I'm the only one here. Professor Snape, Potions has always been one of my most difficult classes. I commend you for being so skilled at it even though it's not a class you want. You're good at it." She stops talking and her eyes close.

*12:45*

She still lays there. Silently sleeping. There is a knock at my door. 'This better not be Draco..'

I open and in comes Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor. "Oh it's great to see you Severus." She says in a very jolly tone. "I'm just here to pick up that solution you were supposed to pre pair for me to enhance my powers."

"Yes. I have that right here," I say, getting the potion off of my desk. 'I just wish she'd quiet down before she wakes Granger.'

"Well thank you. I appreciate this. You know the last..." She stops in the middle of her sentence and looks at me curiously through her thick glasses. Then she notices Hermione sleeping. Slowly, she walks over to her and looks around her, then back at me. "Severus, I was reading a very interesting book," she says a lot more quietly. "A little boy was a pureblood and he knew a woman that was muggle born. Now these two hated each other for the time being, but as time went by, they started to fall in love. This was forbidden for the two of them, but the worst thing is that the female was two times the age of the boy. They didn't let others interfere with it because they had the right to love who they pleased and each other was who they choose."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I figure you'd be interested."

'The first I think of when she says this is Lilly. She was muggle born.'

"And I have a feeling that you will also be reading a book similar to this very soon." She walks to the door and smiles as she takes one more look at Hermione. Then she's gone. That is one strange lady.

I take a look at her. She needs to sleep, but I don't want to wake her and make her walk all the way up the stairs. That's when I have the most dumb idea ever.

**LLL- What was Trelawney talking about. What is Snape's dumb idea. Will the world ever know?**

**Hermione- We will if you review.**

**LLL- Yes. Please review.**


	3. Different Draco, Those Eyes

**Hermione- I'm not sure where she is, but she doesn't own Harry Potter**

*Hermione's POV*

Sunshine and the squawking of Buckbeak wakes me up. I shift from side to side in the covers, not wanting to ruin how comfortable I am.

'Wait, Covers?' The thought makes me sit up. I'm not in my dorm, I never got up from Snape's room. The smell of bacon and pumpkin juice brings me to look at the nightstand beside me. Sitting there is breakfast on a small tray. I raise an eyebrow. Where am I? A bed and breakfast?

I stand up and tiptoe to the nearest door. A bathroom. Ok. Now the next door. A closet. I close it. I didn't pay much attention to what was in it, but what I did see makes me open it back up. Multiple black cloaks of different styles and white shirts. At the top of the closet is something very shiny. I reach up to see what it is, but the sound of a door shutting puts me to a halt.

"Well Ms. Granger, just as nosey as ever I assume."

"I'm sorry Professor. I was just trying to figure out where I was."

"I don't think going through others personal belongings is a very good way to do it." He walks over to me and shuts the closet door.

"So where am I?"

"Let me show you," he beckons me to follow him to the door he just came out of. I look out of it and see his classroom.

"This is where you sleep during the school year? I always thought this was a closet."

"Of course you did. Now get back in here."

"Why did you bring me in here?" I ask. "Why not just wake me up."

"And make you walk up multiple stairs to get to your dorm. I'm not sure. I could've made that part of your detention punishment..."

"But you didn't," I say, cutting him off. I sit on the bed with a slight plop and it makes awkward squeaking sound. He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Just eat your food and leave." He turns around and walks to the door.

I look at the small tray of food, afraid to ask if he brought it down for me. "Yes, sir," I mumble. This makes him stop and I glance at him curiously. "What's wrong?" I ask after sipping my pumpkin juice. "Wasn't expecting such a respectful response?"

"To be honest, from a Gryffindor, no I wasn't."

"Well that's a shame, that you would assume I'd be disrespectful just because of the house I'm from. Everyone with a heart deserves respect and believe me Professor Snape, you have a heart. Even if you don't see it as one, I can see it's obviously there." I bite the bacon and watch his back, for he has yet to turn around or speak. He simply stands in that spot thinking about lord knows what. Finally, he moves on and exits. My bacon has almost instantly vanished from my plate. I observe the room some more. The only sunlight in here is shining onto the bed. There are torches on the wall and fireplace. I decide I've stayed long enough.

I go into the classroom and shut the door. Snape isn't in here, so I take it upon myself to leave. As I'm going up the stairs from the Dungeon, I run into Draco.

"Well if isn't bad girl Granger. Is Snape still down there?" I shake my head nervously. "Oh, were you stealing something else?"

"No." I'm not sure why, but my voice cracks a little and I'm starting to shiver. What is this? Is this fear I'm feeling? From Draco. He puts his arm on the wall and brings his face to mine. His cheek touches mine and he goes to my ear again.

"I now have no more reason to be afraid of you," he whispers. For some reason I feel not moving is a good idea. "I can do things that the most trained wizards could only dream of doing."

"And you're telling me this because...?"

He moves back so I can see him, but only a little. "I've taken up a small interest in you," he jeers with his grey eyes piercing into me. "An interest to _die_ for." Those words shake me to the core. He uses both of his hands now and pins me against the wall with his body. He's warm, too warm.

"Draco, what's wrong with you. You'd never touch a mudblood like this."

"I can feel your fear so easily. Calm down. I have a different view on mudbloods now. Or at least you."

"You're not making any sense," I shiver.

"Well _try_ to make sense of it." He squeezes my arm tighter and I let out a small squeal. I can't reach my wand.

"You're hurting me," I whine.

"You have more fear than pain. Be grateful, I could do worse." The evil in his voice is what scares me. I hear footsteps, but Draco is too consumed in his own luxury to notice.

"Draco," Snape gasps, pushing him aside. I slide to the ground, too shocked and dazed to stand. "What are you..."

"It's OK. She's not hurt. I was just enjoying myself a little."

"Well do it on your own time," the professor snaps severely.

"I thought this _was_ my time." Snape sends a sharp glare his way. Draco shrugs and walks past him. He looks at me and runs a finger under my chin before continuing up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, tearing up.

Snape looks back up the stairs angrily and answers with, "Hormones. It's just a stage." He takes me back to his classroom and sits me on a desk. "He's been acting very strange lately. He doesn't even understand what is going on with him."

"It's not just hormones. There's no way only hormones could do that."

"Hormones or not, I need you to keep this incident to yourself." I look at him like he just asked me to marry him.

"You're kidding right? Dumbledore..."

"Doesn't need to know about something so small."

"This isn't small."

"You don't think its hormones, but what if it is? Then you'd be bothering Albus from a busy schedule for something that you had a hunch on."

"Snape, I'm not stupid. I know there's something up." He sighs and puts his head down a little bit.

"OK Hermione. You can tell him what you please, but only because I think what Draco did could count as sexual harassment."

"You called me Hermione," I say. It comes out by instinct. He looks at me and I at him, but something happens. I get lost in his eyes. The eyes that I didn't even notice were brown. I look into them as if I've lost something inside of him that I can find only in his eyes. He looks at me the same, but eventually tears his eyes from mines.

"Did he hurt you," he asks, changing the subject poorly by making things worse. His voice is airy like he wasn't breathing.

"No," I answer, as Snape gently feels my arm for bruising. "It's just a pinch. He didn't... uhh." The pain comes a little above my elbow and Snape looks at me again. "I'm fine, really. I've taken worse than this." I hop off the desk, about to walk out the room.

"Don't leave yet." I look back into the room. He pulls out his wand and does a slight flick, my clothes change into something different. I look at it and it's something I'd wear. "You don't want people to see you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday, do you?" I smile and shake my head.

"Thank you Professor. For everything. The bed. The breakfast. The comfort. And the clothes." With that I leave. I finally get out of the dungeon stair way. I run into someone on my way up another flight of stairs.

"Sorry dear," says professor Trelawney. I nod in reassurance. Before I can walk off, she grabs my face and looks into my eyes. After studying me, she smiles from ear to ear. "You have a _magnificent _Christmas she smiles. I nod, extremely confused and continue about my business.

*Snape's POV*

She thanked me for comfort. What comfort? Did I really comfort her? I'm going to kill Draco when I see him. Comfort? Her eyes. Now that's comfort.

'WHOA. What am I thinking?' I rub my temples and leave the classroom that is smelling of nothing but her at this moment.

**LLL- Sorry I wasn't here for the introduction. I was just so touched by the reviews. I'm a review writer. I write because of the reassurance I get from reviews.**

**Hermione- I like where this is going**

**Snape- I'm afraid of where this is going**

**LLL- Please keep the reviews coming**


	4. Hormones Research

**LLL- Hope everyone likes it so far**

**Hermione- Yeah**

**Draco- You better. Muhahaha *twirling hands evilly***

**Hermione- She doesn't own Harry Potter, but her plot is starting to scare me.**

*Hermione's POV*

I walk through the snow to Hagrid's place. I decided not to tell Dumbledore. Snape was right. He's a busy man. I'll just figure out what's up with Draco myself. I'll just put two and two together. We saw him coming out of the forbidden forest and he disappeared twice, but how could he have done something so unlikely. And then when we were in the tower, it wasn't any logical that he'd disappear so quickly without a trace of sound. Even apparating has a crack. The way he's been acting could possibly be hormones, but wizard hormones are probably different from a human boy that I already know about.

That's it. I guess I will be making a trip to the library after all. I have to be at detention in three hours. I walk up to Hagrid's Hut and pen the door. Harry and Ron are inside and my entry causes them to jump.

"Hermione, where have you been _all day_," Ron shouts, throwing his hands up, "I tried waking you up this morning, but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry this project has had me so busy and right now I need to get back to the library. So here," I say, taking out Bezoar and throwing it to them. "Talk to you guys tomorrow." I run out as quick as I can before they can ask any more questions.

*With Harry and Ron*

"She's hiding something," Harry says. "Hermione never needs that much time to work on any project."

"You're right. Do you think there's a reason she won't tell us."

"She probably doesn't want us to get into any more trouble."

"But her having all the fun is no fair."

"We're going to find out what she's up to, aren't we?"

"Yep."

*Hermione's POV*

I jog to the library. It's not too obvious since there aren't many students around and besides, I'm in a rush.

"Hello dear," says Madam Pince. "Is there something I can help you find?"

"Yes, books on the wizard body, hormones. Something of that nature." She sends me a curious look but leaves. When she is back, she has four books in hand.

"Maybe these will interest you." The one on top says 'Learn Magical Phycology in 24 Hours'. I thank her for the books and sit at the nearest table. I search the book intensely, but all I find are things that I already know. Boys hit a certain age and changes begin in their body, common sense. That's _any_ boy. Who wrote this book? I move to the next. 'Andrew Loomis, Wizardly development.'

Ok, changing body. Organ morphing. Higher abilities. Increased magic? "The wizard body naturally increases it's magical ability, but some enhancements are more noticeable than others. It's obvious to notice these changes, sometimes an increase in power and behavior is a result. An attitude of maybe a darker pattern isn't obvious enough before it's possibly too late. So has anyone ever wondered that maybe it's not _just_ hormones. Observe the behavior of the wizardly "bad boy" they result in fear from other witches and wizards. Is it natural fear or is the fear generating purposely. Hard to understand. Experience this and it will make more sense."

Purposely?

I think back to what Draco said.

_I can now do things that trained wizards can only dream of doing._

_I have no more reason to be afraid of you._

_You have more fear than pain._

The things he said were as if he were sensing my fear, or feeding off of it. But who does that? What does that? Is that even possible? Well in the magical universe, anything is possible so all possibilities need to be properly considered.

So what do I go off of now? Little boys who can sense fear? Maybe I should start with fear itself.

I go back to Madam Trince with the books. "Thank you. Do you have anything specifying with fear or creatures dealing with fear. On wizards perhaps?" She cocks an eyebrow at me. I guess going from hormones to fear is a bit drastic, but she goes to find me more books. When she returns, she only has two books. "Thank you, but the 'Wizardly Development' book, do you know if that book is fact based."

"The author of that book, Andrew Loomis, put most of _his_ discoveries in there, but they were never proven true. He has his rights so he put the book out on what his beliefs were."

"Basically, it's opinionated."

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you're aware that most opinions hold their fair share of truth."

"Yes, of course." With that, I look at the two books she gave me and take another glance around the ginormous library. "Is this really all you have?"

"No dear, but most books dealing with fear are not something Dumbledore just wants to have lying freely on shelves for all to see. There are very dark minds, even in this school." I nod and go to the table. I don't bother looking at the cover of the first book and flip it open. To the obvious, the first thing I see is a Bogart. The creatures that change according to people's fears. Then the boogie man follows it and it is explained how humans gave into the fact that is was real, even though it was inspired from Bogart. The Barbas is a fear feeding creature, but very distinct and obvious. Nothing helps me. As the end of the book comes, I start seeing evil wizards. Old news. They generate fear from others.

Just as I'm about to close the book, a picture of _him _pops up. I told myself I wouldn't be afraid to say his name. _Voldemort_. His picture moves mockingly and there are few words. "He who must not be named can generate fear from others effortlessly. He knows he is feared and that keeps him going and his power at a maximum." I stare at the picture and suddenly, his picture looks like it's coming out of the page. ... It IS coming out of the page. I slam the book shut and throw it at a shelf across the library. That was weird, someone must have infused a curse into that book. I look at the next book and it has nothing to do with fear. Only on how to make an amazing wizardly Christmas dinner. She must have grabbed the wrong book.

I look up, but Madam Pince is nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone? I look around some more and I notice that the library is empty. Dark. Silent. Cold. A shiver is sent down my spine as I feel the uneasiness of being alone in this castle.

Two hands slam on the table on both sides of me and a cool breath floats around my neck. "Wow Hermione, I didn't think cooking was your thing. Leave it to the elves is what I go with. Do you... Agree?" The evil whisper of Draco is what I can easily assume. He places his hands on mines and I ball them into fist. "Don't be that way." He forcefully knits his fingers through mines.

"Hormones huh?" I say confidently, not a crack in my voice.

"You can't fool me. You're fear is completely obvious."

"You can see my fear but you're oblivious to what you are doing."

"I'm fully aware of what am doing and what I intend to do."

"With me?"

"For me."

"Sounds big. Are you considering on letting me in on the secret?"

"I was, but I'm not in the mood of Potter knowing what I have planned."

"I won't tell."

"You don't have to. That shelf over there is what I'm worried about." The recedes slowly, brushing my cheek with his lips before full descending the library. I walk to the shelf he pointed to and sitting behind it peeking through books is Ron and Harry.

"Where did she go?" Ron whispers.

"What! You lost her?"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't pushed me out of the way to peek." I clear my throat and the two look at me.

"What exactly are you two doing? Are you _really_ spying on me."

"We're sorry Hermione, but you know how we feel when you leave us out of things."

"Yes and there is a reason I left you out. So stay out if you will."

"You're dating Malfoy aren't you?" Ron blurts.

"NO! I would never and I can't believe you'd think I would."

"But Hermione..."

"DON'T. I have somewhere to be." On that note, I storm out of the library.

'How could they do something like this to me.? I'm trying to help them. The last thing they need is more problems on their hands.' The Grand Clock rings in the distance.

*Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.*

'Eight o' clock... eight o'clock? Oh my gosh. I do have somewhere to be. Snape!

I run down to the dungeon and enter the room. Snape sits at his desk as patient as ever.

"I'm so sorry, I got side track. I didn't know..."

"Save it Hermione," he mumbles, "just get to inventory. Count the cauldrons first. I have a feeling some are missing." I look over to the hundreds of cauldrons. 'How can he tell if anything is missing?' I don't argue with his authority and start counting.

*11 o'clock*

"Hermione, I have to take this to Professor McGonagall," he says, holding a small vile. "Continue working." He leaves. I have a tendency to hate being alone. I look at the door leading to Snape's home. The closet. The shiny thing I saw. What might it have been. I go inside of the door and make my way to the closet. Sure enough I can see it before he comes back. It's still there when I open the door. I pull it down and see it's a mask. It looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

I hold it farther away to get a better look. The image of a deatheater flashes between my eyes and then mask. I drop it instantly. It's a deatheater's mask. What is Snape doing with a deatheater's mask? Is he a deatheater? It's crossed my mind a few times but I never thought it to be true.

I throw the mask back into the closet and run out, continuing inventory like nothing bad happened to begin with.

*11:30*

Snape returns and sits calmly at his desk. I know I'm sweating, I just hope he doesn't notice.

Deatheater.

The book I read had Voldemort in it. He is connected with Deatheaters obviously, but I can't see Draco as a deatheater. But I assume I have no room to be denying any possibilities at this moment. My next research must be becoming a deatheater and the past deatheaters. I glance up at Snape, only to find him staring at me.

**LLL- I'm really sorry there wasn't much SeverusxHermione action in this chapter, but I promise it's coming. And by the way, this is set up in a time period where people don't know Snape was a deatheater, along with Lucius and it's around the setting of order of the phoenix. **

**Hermione- Keep going. Keep going**

**Snape- Review and her grammer and spelling has never been the best.**

**LLL- Yes reviewing is good. Please. Please stay tuned. I hope this chapter wasn't boring to you guys.**


	5. First Hug

**LLL- Thanks for the reviews people.**

**Hermione- Yes, they give her inspiration.**

**Snape- She doesn't and never will own Harry Potter.**

**LLL- Yeah, thanks for that inspiration Snape**

**Snape- *Grins Deviously* The pleasure is mine**

*Hermione's POV*

*12:19am*

About 15 minutes ago, Snape gave me permission to stop.

"Hermione, were you helping Mr. Potter with his work before the break?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"He didn't fail this time around."

"So that makes you think he had help from me? Harry is a smart person."

"He is fool."

"Don't say that about him. He just needs time."

"The more time you give him, the more he messes things up," Snape growls.

"You don't even give him a chance."

"His first should be enough. I refuse to give him another chance to fail."

"That's not true. He won't fail."

"He's just like his delinquent father."

"Harry's father was a good man. He risked his life to save Harry."

"NO! Lily did that. It's her love that keeps him alive today."

"You're holding this grudge against Harry because of his _father. _What did Harry do wrong?"

"He was born."

"What the hell Snape."

"How _dare _you curse at me _Mudblood_," Snape says, walking over to me and grabbing my arm. I snatch my wand out my pocket and point it at him.

"Let go of me." I demand.

"If he hadn't been born, she would still be here. Lily." His eyes widen with thought and he let's go of me. Slowly, he walks over to his desk and puts his head into his hands.

"You loved her, didn't you," I say softly. He drops to his knees and I kneel next to him. I use one finger to pull his chin to look at me. His eyes are teary and this makes me tear up, I've never seen him so sad and I don't like it. "I know she's gone. We both know, but do you really think his is what she'd want." He looks at the floor. "Look at _me_. Let her go. She wouldn't want this from you and I know that _you_ don't want this from you." This time I look away. "And I don't this from you. I've never seen you cry and it pains me."

His eyes widen and i look back up at him when he speaks. "She was everything. She was smart. The best in her class. She stood out because she was muggle born. She was great at up lifting others spirits no matter what the situation. And I've just realized that your personality is the spitting image of hers." We look into each other's eyes. Just like last time, he looks away and then gets up. "You need to be getting back to your dorm." He beckons me out of the door and I follow.

The castle is quiet, but with Snape, it calming. The walk is long and somewhat awkward for a reason, I think me and Snape both understand. What he said wasn't just a simple compliment. When we finally make it to the fat lady portrait, we stand in front of each other.

"Good Night, Hermione."

"Good Night, Professor Snape." I stick out my hand and he hesitantly shakes it. Then he starts to walk away. "Snape, wait." He turns, expecting the usual apology. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug. He stands there for a moment, stunned. Eventually, he hugs me back. His arms are strong and his hands trail up and rub my hair. He steps back and leans on the rail, still holding me.

"I'm sorry I called you a mudblood. I was out of line."

"It's OK. You were upset and I shouldn't have cursed at you." He brings his head down and nudges my cheek. I don't pull away because this doesn't feel too wrong.

"AWW!" says the fat lady in a sleepy tone. "So cute, but do you mind getting inside, it's a little late." We look over at her and let go of each other. I remove my wand and point it at the fat lady.

I turn it slightly while saying, "_oblivion_." A dazed look is in her eyes and Snape looks back at me. "Don't worry, she only won't remember the last five minutes." I say. He nods with a smile. I turn to the fat lady, who still has a dazed look on her face. This makes me sigh. Just as I'm about to knock and snap her out of her dizziness, Snape wraps his arms around my waste from behind and lays his head on mine. I hug him back and then pry his arms off of me. "The fat lady will be coming back to reality in a minute, I'll see you tomorrow." I'm not sure his reaction since I never turned around, but I don't need to.

When the fat lady is back to normal, I hear Snape's footsteps going down the stairs. Then, I give the fat lady the password and go inside.

*Snape's POV*  
>Am I crazy? Hugging her. A student. My head has attained a strange headache and I make my way down the dungeon stairs. When enter my classroom, the first thing I see is the last thing I want to see sitting in my chair. Draco smiles deviously.<p>

"Where have you been at such a late hour," he asks.

"Escorting Ms. Granger to the Gryffindor tower and why are you in my room sitting in my chair?"

"Can't a guy visit his favorite teacher?"

"Not at one thirty in the morning. And get out of my seat." Draco stands and I sit. "Now tell me why you are really here."

"I can't take it anymore. I need her."

"You can't take her. Not now. You're too special and if you do this at the wrong time, not only will it raise suspicions, but you might have to start over and that will take time."

"He's not telling me anything. The dark lord has been keeping secrets from us."

"He has the authority to hide what he pleases."

"But what he's hiding is delaying me."

"You're not the most important Draco."

"You just said I'm special."

"There are others like you."

"But not many and they're older. They have already passed this process."

"Me and you don't attend and deatheater meetings. For all we know, what we think he is hiding, everyone else might know."

"Well when I get this done, I'm going to find out. My father is in Azkaban. I will get him out and make redeem his name."

"When it's your time, you will know. Just be patient and be careful what you do, you've been very obvious and Dumbledore has suspicion." He nods. "Now get out of my classroom." He shrugs his shoulders and leaves me.

'His target is Hermione, but I don't know if I can let him do it. Sirian or not.'

**LLL-Hope you liked**

**Snape- Not bad**

**LLL- Hermione, why don't you explain to our readers what a Sirian is?**

**Hermione- Happily. A Sirian is a creature originated from a deatheater randomly and is a very rare. It will be explained more in future chapters.**

**LLL- Thank you and please review. By the way, in the story, Hermione has no idea what a Sirian is.**


	6. A Sirian

**LLL- Hi people. **

**Hermione- hey**

**Snape- ...**

**LLL- I don't own harry potter**

*Hermione's POV*

Right now, I sit in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. They are casual and act like yesterday never happened, but I know them and yesterday 's all they are thinking about. That's not something I can worry about right now. I need to finish my research. I stand and tell the two guys that I'm going to the library again. They give me a look that is curious on whether or not they should follow me. I turn and walk away, but before I leave something tells me to look up at the high table. I listen to this urge and see professor Snape, looking at me. The entire time, his eyes were burning a hole in my back. I smile at him unknowingly and his eyes widen.

With that, I leave the Great Hall. Madam Pince is in the library shushing a pair of Slytherin. She sees me and walks over with a greeting. I smile and ask her, "Do you have any books about deatheaters?"

Her eyebrows burrow a little, just a tab bit confused. "I'm sorry dear, we don't carry any information involving deatheaters."

"Oh," I sigh. I thank her and walk out of the library. When I'm in fair distance, I sit down on a step and lay my head down. I have a headache and Draco is making things so complicated. In need to find somewhere that might have information on deatheaters? I could go to Dumbledore, but then he'd know of my meddling.

The only place I can think of is Borgin and Burkes, but that's just too far. There's no way I could make it to Diagon Alley. I walk slowly outside in the light layering of snow. I sit on a step outside and try to think of a better source of information.

"Well Hermione," says a voice from behind me. I jump slightly as I turn around to see Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh. Hello Sir Nicholas."

"Why are you out here? I can't feel it, but by the looks of it, I can tell it's probably pretty frigid."

"It's not that bad. I just needed to think a little."

"Well what about. Maybe I can help."

My eyes brighten when a good thought pops up. If anyone can help me, it's someone that's been alive for centuries. "Maybe you can. I need information about deatheaters, but I'm having a lot of trouble getting it."

"Wow, deatheaters. A very sensitive subject don't you think?"

"Definitely, but is there anything you can tell me."

"Nothing that you don't already know. You know they are followers of he who must not be named. They are all identified by a mark on their arm. The serpents coming out of a skulls head. The mark is put on the deatheaters arm by you know who himself and is rather painful from what I've heard. When he who must not be named summons his followers, the mark burns, as well as when his power increases."

"So how does someone become a deatheater?"

"They would have to prove their loyalty to the dark lord or maybe it's a family thing. Sometimes, the loyalty of person doesn't matter if he needs you. If the person is a necessity, it doesn't matter whether they are loyal or not. As long as they are on his side a little."

"So what does fear have to do with a deatheater."

"Fear? Well a lot of people fear them."

"No, I mean induce fear from a person for any reason at all?"

"You mean feed off of it?" I nod and he looks at me uncertainly. "This is a very strange subject for you Hermione. Is something going on that you'd like to tell me about?"

"No, I just need to know more."

"Well, I don't know how helpful this will be but I can tell you this. Long ago there were creatures of complete darkness, way before Riddle's time. These creatures got their power from the fear of others and they ate the souls of many. The bravest auras went searching after these creatures, but each and every one came back soulless."

"That reminds me of a Dementor."

"Doesn't it? But these weren't dementors. The difference was that these were people. They could walk out in day light, disguised and take lives effortlessly. They had minds of their own and no fears. They were called Sirians. The disadvantage for these creatures were that they couldn't use magic. They had no magical ability, but there was one that did. The most powerful being you can imagine. This is even too long ago for me to remember, but something happened that whipped them out. They vanished from sight and that's when dementors appeared. The branch off of Sirians. No one knew what happened to them, but we knew for sure that dementors were nowhere near as dangerous as a Sirian. The most dangerous Sirian that had magical abilities was a girl. He name was Victoria. She disappeared as well, but no one believes a creature that powerful could just be gone that easily."

"OK, you're saying she could still be around in some dormant state. But what does this have to do with deatheaters."

"Everything. Later, Tom Riddle found out about the Sirian history. Before you knew it, one of his deatheaters were absorbing the souls of others. He brought the Sirian back, but only through his own deatheater. Wizards today are still trying to figure out how he did it."

"You're saying that there are deatheaters that are Sirians today, as we speak."

"NO. Of course not. The one that was spotted was killed, he _was_ a Sirian, but very weak and easily destroyed. Not another has been made or spawned. If so the entire ministry would have known about it. They may have been stealthy, but also insanely careless with where they murdered."

"Wow. OK. You have confidence that they are gone?"

"Complete. Now I do have other places to be, but it was nice talking to you Hermione."

"Thank You Sir Nicholas." I nod. He tips his entire head and floats through the nearest wall.

I sit and the wind begins to blow, followed by snowflakes. A Sirian? There's no saying they don't still exist. But it's too rare. Draco being one. The odds of him even being a deatheater is rare, lead alone a Sirian.

I shiver as another breeze blows through. Just as I'm about to stand, a jacket is thrown over my back. Snape sits next to me.

"It's too cold out here. You'll get sick. I know you're the smartest in your class, but sometimes your decisions are very off." I don't say anything. I simply shrug my shoulders. He looks at me uncertainly. "What's wrong? You have something on your mind." I shake my head and stand up to walk away. He follows me.

"It's nothing. Just a very complicated winter"

"Well I'm listening." I look at him again. 'The deatheaters mask in his closet. He is closer to Draco than anyone. It was probably Draco's. I know I can trust Snape. After all, Dumbledore does.'

"I've been trying to find information about deatheaters." He stops walking and automatically, I know I've hit a nerve.

"You shouldn't meddle around with anything involving the dark lord." 'He called him the dark lord.' "It's not safe."

"I've never been the one to be safe. So what is it that has you so unwanting of the subject?"

"It's the subject in general. I'd be worried if someone didn't want to avoid that subject."

"The subject isn't cursed."

"It might as well be. How long have you been looking into it?"

"I don't know. Two, maybe three days."

"No more." He commands. I stop walking.

"I will continue what I'm doing. You can't tell me what to do."

"And I'm not. I'm asking you and pray that you listen."

"Do you think I _want _to look up information about deatheaters? They are cruel, ruthless people."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you can get yourself hurt Hermione. If the wrong person finds out you are gathering the right information about deatheaters, they will come after you." I don't speak, but he looks into my eyes as the snow falls. A strange feeling sets over me and a shadow forms in between our heads. We look up, only to see a mistletoe magically growing above us.

He brings his head down to me. I don't move and his forehead touches mine..

"You remind me so much of her," he whispers. I know immediately that he's talking about Lily. He wraps his arms around me and repeats, "I don't want you to get hurt. They _will_ hurt you." I grab his face with my hands, a little unsure if this is the right gesture.

"I won't get hurt, but I can't promise you that I will stay off the subject. It's too big and for some reason, I have a bad feeling that I'm a part of it."

"I'll see to it that you aren't."

"You can't promise that."

"I don't have to."

"..."

"Just trust me." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look up at the school as the clock rings. "We should be getting in." I nod and begin to walk in. He doesn't move. "Separately." I raise an eyebrow and he pries my hand from his.

"Oh. Sorry." I turn awkwardly and leave him. I spend the rest of the day with Harry and Ron. It's very hard to not feel bad for hiding things from them, but I know it's for the best.

*6:00 pm*

I stand at Snape's door, a little shaken to go in and be alone with him after the feeling I got from him today. With a deep breath, I enter. Snape isn't in there, but instead, Draco swivels around in his chair with a devious grin on his face. I look at him in his eyes, pushing all fear to the back of my mind. This is not a time to be scared, this is my chance to see what he really is.

I shut the door.

**LLL- Sorry about the long wait. But here you go. Hope you liked.**

**Hermione- I like this. **

**Snape- The Sirian thing was rather interesting.**

**LLL- Yeah. Haha. Just so everyone knows. I made that up. You won't find Sirian online but tell me what you think of the idea. Please Review.**


	7. Merry Christmas Eve

**LLL- Everyone is so generous with reviews. I take the suggestions from the reviews seriously. So if there are any ideas or thoughts I'm open to all.**

**Snape- She doesn't own harry potter**

**Hermione- She never will**

**LLL- Thanks a lot you guys. Rub it in.**

*Hermione's POV*

I'm alone with Draco and the air has become cold and thin. He takes out his wand and examines it as if it wasn't his.

"So Hermione," he asks casually, "how have you been feeling lately?"

I don't answer right away. 'OK. The best way to distinguish fear feeding Sirians from teenage hormones? Dear lord, I'm going to hate myself after this.' I put on a small grin. "I've been feeling great." I inch closer to him. "I've been very skeptical about you. You confused me, but now I understand." He raises an eyebrow.

"You do?"

I circle around him, his back facing me. "Of course. People change and I see that you have definitely changed." I run my hands slowly down his chest. Not only to seduce him, but to feel his heart rate. He hasn't spoken and has stiffened. Slowly, his heart rate picks up as I slide my hands to his shoulders and start to massage. 'If it's really hormones he will be enjoying this. If it's fear, he won't.' By the looks of it, he doesn't want me touching him, but I need further proof. I walk in front of him and bend down to his level, leaning in for a kiss.

Just when I think I will have to boil my lips because of Draco contamination, he turns his head. 'Thank the heavens.' "Draco, what's wrong?" I ask innocently.

He shakes his head. "I want you..."

"What?"

"But I feel bad. You're such a good student and I'm not. Just think about it. What if you were with me and eventually started to fail. I don't think I've ever seen you do that. You don't like it, do you Granger?" he asks, standing up. I can't move. It's not him, only the thought of me failing. "I bet you don't like to believe you failed, but think about it. I'm no fool. You thought you could take me for one, so whatever you tried to pull off just now has failed."

A shiver is sent down my spine. "Fail?" I squeak, starring at the lifeless, grey wall, which for some reason reminds me of Draco's eyes.

"Yes and as you know, one downfall leads to another. I wonder how many times you will fail now."

"I can't."

"But you will." He walks slowly around me and a tear forms in my eye from the horrid thought of failing. That is the scariest thing I could ever imagine. Draco's malicious smirk returns to his face as he hugs me and _now_ kisses me all over.

It's been confirmed, it's not hormones.

The door to the classroom opens and in walks Snape. When he sees Draco, he snatched his shirt and pulls him so hard that is feet almost leave the ground. "What have I told you," he growls.

"I wasn't hurting her. Just satisfying myself."

"Let me tell you something." He pins Draco against the wall. I stand there astonished. "If you want to satisfy yourself don't you dare go to her again."

Draco forces him off with a look of fire in his eyes. "What the hell is up with you? You know what I have to do. You're supposed to be my support and look out but you're acting like hers. Don't you understand..." Draco stops talking and his eyes widen. He looks at me and then back at Snape. He smiles ear to ear. "No," he laughs, "you're kidding. Her? Are you crazy?" By now he is laughing hysterically. "OK. You have lost it, but let me just remind you this. You can't back out no matter what strange emotions you have. So I suggest you get your act together Severus because if you don't, _he_ will. Time is running low." With that, Draco winks at me and leaves the room.

I sit down in a chair and Snape walks over to me. "What did he do to you?" I don't speak. "You shouldn't be alone with him. I thought you would have figured that out by now." I glare at him. "What?"

"Of course I know that," I growl.

"Then what happened Hermione. You're shaking like a leaf. Are you cold?"

"No. He knew my greatest fear. Failing. I never told him that. He just knew."

Snape clears his throat somewhat nervously. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know, Snape."

"I'm sorry he's doing this to you."

"Tell me why he's doing it," I demand.

"I don't know."

I back away from him. "Don't lie to me. Draco just said that you knew what he had to do."

"You don't need to know about that..."

"Yes I do! This is all about me. He said you supposed to be his look out. What is he talking about Snape?"

He sighs and lowers his head, grabbing my arms. "He saw how I feel about you. He said that he'd get over his mudblood hatred. He wants you."

"How you feel about me?"

"Yes. My feelings are strong for you. I'm supposed to be supporting Draco with liking muggle borns, but I've grown an attraction to you." His hand raises to my cheek. He lets go and walks away. "You still have inventory. Get started."

With that, I do. 'I know Snape probably isn't lying about his feelings for me, but he isn't telling me the whole truth. Draco said _he._ But who is _he_. Whoever it is has more power than Draco an Snape. It could be Dumbledore, but wouldn't Snape had said his name? The only other person I can think of that can't have their name said is Voldemort. Everything leads back to him and deatheaters. But which is it? Snape or Draco. So many possibilities yet so little logic.'

I sit and count inventory until I fall asleep from exhaustion. I'm awaken by Snape. "What time is it?"

"Midnight. Let's go. I'll take you back early." I nod and follow him out of the door. We get to the Gryffindor tower and stand at the fat lady. "I'm sorry about Draco, but I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I nod stubbornly. The clock rings midnight.

"I didn't think the clock rung this late."

"Normally it doesn't. But it's Christmas Eve."

"It is, isn't it? I can't believe I forgot."

"You don't have to serve detention with me anymore. So you can spend Christmas with your friends and at the feast."

"Thank you," I nod. But I'm not very happy about it. "Are you going to the Christmas dinner?"

"No. I've never been much of a Christmas person." He bends down and kisses my cheek. " Good night." With that, he turns. I touch his arm, making him turn back to me. I place my hand on his face and stand on my toes. My lips connect with his and he puts his hand on the back of my neck going deeper sooner than I expected. After a few seconds, I descend and my heart flutters. I turn and knock on the fat lady to wake her up. I give her the password and before entering I say, "Merry Christmas." I look up at the ceiling, thinking about that and awkwardly add, "Eve." With that, I enter.

*Snape's POV*

I stand there in shock. I touch my lips. "Merry Christmas." A little late I guess. I walk down the few stairs, only to have Draco join me shortly.

"Disgusting. I the dark lord finds out, you're dead."

"You think I don't know that."

"Then why let it happen. What did that mudblood do to pull you in?"

"Don't call her that."

"Oh," he says with false fright. "I'm sorry. But I don't care what you feel for her, I will have her."

"There are more muggle borns in the school."

"But I hate her the most."

"I don't care. She's too smart and she's catching on to you. Don't get too close to her. It's actually for your own good. You're so careless."

"I'm careless? You're the one that has feelings for the thing. I'm a Sirian. The first soul I take has to be a mudblood and it will be. I have to do this and I can taste her fear. It's amazing, I can't wait for the soul."

I don't say anything. I simply walk away and go to my room. I can't let him do it, but how can I save her without obviously betraying the dark lord? I lift my sleeve and look at my dark mark. It burns. The dark lord is satisfied. I can recognize some of the power through my mark, but it's not _all_ his. It's someone else. Someone possibly more powerful, but I can't put my finger on it. The thought of someone more powerful than the dark lord is unfathomable.

Until now

**LLL- I hope you all liked. **

**Hermione- It gets better every time.**

**Draco- I'm loving how powerful you are making me.**

**LLL- I bet you do, but thank you for the reviews people, they are much appreciated and I'm really sorry if I have any spelling errors. My Microsoft Word demo expired on me and I don't have a spell check. But please review.. Again. I'd like to give a shout out to****; ****megumisakura, Melinda James, kjmelana, Icelynne, neverest, jennabeark, Helena and Harry potter, AnjuShoma95, ., ****sweet-tang-honney, ****behaveyourself, BoothAndBonesForever0799, greysfanhp, indigo flower 94****, ****Melody Stanzer, Lostinadreamworld, ****and ****Mistress Allison Snape****. Yall are awesome. I'm really glad you like my story. And yawls suggestions and advice is so helpful. Thanks a million.**


	8. I am Victoria

**LLL- La la la la la la la dah dah dah**

**Snape- * Clearing throat***

**LLL- can i help you?**

**Snape – the story?**

**LLL- Oh Oh! Sorry. Hey people. You are all so awesome and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting. I went brain dead and had a bit of writers block, but I got over it.**

*Snape's POV*

I walk through the castle in the early Christmas Eve morning. There is much more activity than the previous days and it slightly irritates me. Everyone is jumping around carelessly exchanging gifts. It's not even Christmas yet. I knock on a painting that is a shortcut to the high table in the Great Hall. Once I enter, I regret it. The owls are busy and the students below are catching gifts and laughing. I grab bacon and sit down at the table. My pumpkin juice is in a very large cup, courtesy of Christmas Eve.

I look down at the Slytherin table. I see Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting on the table. Pansy walks up to Draco and hugs him. Draco does nothing back and she simply sits down and watches him laugh. A jet black owl swings down and drops a package in his lap. 'Hope that didn't come from the dark lord. That owl could have been tracked. Maybe he will be smart enough not to open it in front of everyone.' Of course he isn't, and unwraps it. From here, it looks like a long stick. He takes out his wand and slides it in. It's a wand case. Nice.

I glance over the other tables and stop at Hermione. She is sitting next to Weasly and Longbottom. Potter is sitting across from them. Weasly opens a box and pulls out a sweater. Potter opens a matching one with and H on it. Hermione laughs. She looks so happy with her friends. I've never seen her smiling so much, or at least I've never noticed how beautiful it was. She playfully punches Longbottom because of a comment. She watches potter try to put on his sweater but it looks too small. She takes out her wand and does a spell that helps it fit better.

I smile. That's my girl. I wipe the grin off my face before anyone sees. Her magical abilities are just amazing and some people don't realize it. I hear the grand clock ring and that's when I know that it's time for me to leave. I look back over to Draco. His group has left him and he is also looking at me. He nods at me and I do the same. I stand and exit through the painting, knowing that Draco has also just left the Great Hall.

***A/Narrator- Little do they know, Hermione sees their interaction and timed exit. : )***

I walk down multiple hallways and Draco meets up with me.

"So, are you nervous," I ask.

"Not the slightest. I can't be nervous if I want to know what he's hiding."

"How many times do I have to tell you that the dark lord has nothing to hide."

"I know you felt your mark yesterday. Just after I left you. There's someone else. Someone more powerful than him and I want to know who."

"Keep your voice down. These walls have ears," I say, looking at the empty frames, "literally. And remember what I said before. We haven't been to a meeting in a while. This will be our first in months, which brings me back to the point that it might not even be a secret." I get outside, but Draco has slowed his walk. "What is wrong with you? Speed up already."

"I know you don't feel that."

"Feel what?"

"That fear. So obvious and I bet she doesn't even realize how scared she is."

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

"Shh." He creeps slowly back to the corner we just passed. He shoots around the other side and I hear a squeal. I follow and he has Hermione wrapped tightly in his arms, her wand on the ground. "Wow, Hermione," he jeers, "next time you try to sneak up on someone like me, try to be a little less scared to do it."

"What does me... being scared have... to do with anything?" she struggles. "Enlighten me." Despite her struggle, Draco has a firm hold on her. It takes all my will power not to rip his arms off.

"No little girl. You don't want me to _enlighten _you."

"Who are you calling a little girl?" She breaks one arm free and elbows him in the stomach. It doesn't have much effect, but it has enough for her to get to her wand. She points it at Draco.

"Hermione," I call, stepping in. "Drop your wand." She scolds me, but lowers it. "I don't appreciate you following me."

"I wasn't following you. I was following Draco and you appeared out of nowhere. So where were you two going?"

"That is none of your concern, now leave." She rolls her eyes, but when she takes another look at Draco, her expression changes. There is no trace of attitude what so ever. She scratches her head irritant and turns on her heels, walking away. I look at him, still smirking. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he says, putting his hands up innocently. "I just reminded her of a couple fears she has."

"Just by looking at her?"

"It's not that hard."

"Whatever. Let's just go before someone else decides to follow us." We walk under the Whomping Willow, which appears to be asleep. Under it is a small silver serpent.

"Is that the portkey?"

"_No_, it's just a tree ornament... Of course, it's the portkey." We grab on to it and count to 3 mentally. It takes off. We land softly on the ground in front of Malfoy Manor. We phase through the gate.

"So how did we get off of campus so easily?"

"A spell was made by one of the stronger Sirians and it penetrated the protective spells around the castle."

"Then why haven't we invaded the entire castle yet?"

"The Sirian who made the hole is strong but Dumbledore is stronger. It won't be long before he finds the breach. Hopefully it won't be until after we return."

We enter the mansion. There are multiple pictures of Lucius on the walls. He can be a self-centered bastard sometimes. Nobody wants to that when they enter. Draco and I pause at the black oak doors. We take a deep breath and enter.

There is a long black table with multiple deatheaters and many more standing. At the very end is Voldemort and his Snake, but instead of Bellatrix at his right, there is a girl. Maybe about an year younger than Hermione. She stands straight and dignified. He black hair hangs with smoke at the ends. Literally. The end of her hair is whipping smoke. Her eyes are blue, but when she looks at me, the change to green. My eyes widen and Draco is squinting to make sure he saw it right. Her skin is light and clothes have Bellatrix written all over them.

"Nice of you to join us," Voldemort greets. He is obviously in a good mood. We are not the only ones curious about the girl. There are others in the room eyeing her. She looks at who I am looking at and rolls her eyes. Now they are a strange yellow. Maybe gold. "Now that these two have arrived she can introduce herself."

The girl steps up and a sly grin appears upon her face. "My name is Victoria and Voldemort is my father."

Everyone's mouth hits the ground. It isn't long before we have all gone into a bow on the floor.

**\**


	9. No More Waiting

**LLL- hey people. Someone asked me how old I was so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I told everyone. I am 14 years old going on 15. **

**Victoria- wow**

**LLL- what?**

**Victoria- no wonder you don't own harry potter. You're too young.**

**LLL-*frown* I know**

*Snape's POV*

"Rise," she commands. Everyone does as told as if she were Voldemort. "OK. Obviously I'm a teenager. Obviously I'm powerful, but I'm going to give you permission to ask me whatever you want about me that isn't obvious. Who's first?"

A deatheater that I don't know well raises his hand nervously first, looking at the Dark Lord for blessing.

"You heard her," he says, "don't look at me."

Despite how scared he looked at first, the deatheater loosens up and has a bold voice. "Your eyes change color. How do they do it."

"I can't answer how. But I can tell you why. They change according to my emotion. I can change them at will, but it takes more energy. Green is bored. Blue is neutral. Gold is annoyed. Red is Angry. Etc. The list goes on."

Another deatheater raises his hand. "Who's your mom." A few other people laugh at this question for it's really stupid.

Her eyes go from blue to gold. "I have no idea."

Draco raises his hand and silence is resumed. 'Please don't say anything stupid.'

"You said your name is Victoria. Are you the Victoria from the old Sirian stories?" She smiles and her eyes phase orange as she walks to him.

"Yes, I am."

"What does orange mean," he asks. "In your eyes."

"Surprised. I've was waiting to see who'd ask me that."

"What happened to you? You disappeared for hundreds of years, yet here you are, standing in front of us all. And you look 15." Her eyes go back to gold.

"That is a question that I will answer in due time. But I can tell you that over those millions of years, I've grown weaker. It will take a little time to regain power, so I am at my fathers will any..."

"Why do you call him father?" A deatheater blurts. Her eyes glow red. She flicks out her wand quicker than the human eye can see and the killing curse hits the deatheater. We all jump as his body hits the ground. That was a very unknown deatheater, but wow. Her eyes turn blue.

"Never interrupt me when I talk."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Bellatrix laughs. "I taught her that one myself." Victoria has bright blue eyes and is smiling. She is obviously very fond of Bellatrix.

"Thorfinne Rowle, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Draco Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback. Can you all come here?" They all line up in front of her. "Which of you are matured Sirians?" Everyone except for Draco steps up. She walks in front of him. "So it's you. Do you have your mudblood?"

"Yes."

"Is the date set."

"Yes."

"I have a good feeling about you."

"As do I." Her eyes change purple.

"What is purple?"

"Satisfied" She nods, walking back to the dark lord's side. I step up and address her.

"With all due respect my lords, Draco and I are needing to get back to the castle soon."

"Yes. You were all summoned here because of Victoria."

"Yes," she says. "You all now know of me. But guess what. You are the only ones. There is not a living soul in the world that knows I exist and I want it to stay that way. Soon I will be going out and posing as a girl. I will attend Hogwarts and do what my father orders of me. If anyone finds out about me because of one of you, I will bring you all here and torture you. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord," we say in unison. She lifts her nose and looks back at Fenrir.

"You're a Were aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"How many souls have you absorbed sense you've been a Sirian?"

"Three."

"Children?"

"Yes."

"No more of that. When you absorb a soul you absorb the power of that wizard or witch. Children will get you know where, but I am highly impressed that you are a Werewolf."

"Thank you my lord." She looks at me again. Strange.

"Severus, do you mind meeting with me in the hall for a second?"

"Not at all." I follow her out. We stand in silence for a second.

"Kneel," she tells me. I do as told and she examines me carefully. Her hand travels to the back of my neck and I feel her scratch in an X. Warm blood slides down my neck and I look at her curiously. "I've had to do deal with many traitors and I won't deal with anymore. The mark on your neck will signal me of any treachery you commit against me or my father. I know you're wondering how I know and I'll tell you. Your fears are full of treachery on every side. You work for everybody and you're afraid of who will back fire first. I'm not going to kill you now, because there is a possibility that you are afraid of getting caught by Albus and I'm wrong. I still have a little trust in you, so don't blow it. Rise."

With that, she walks back inside. Everyone looks at me as I beckon for Draco to come with me. We walk down the halls in silence. Draco breaks the it when we get outside.

"She had a Dark Mark. The most powerful being in the world is the dark lord's follower. Not to mention she's hot."

"Ugh. Hold on to my arm. The breach on the campus is shrinking but we can get back through." We apparate and land roughly on the ground under the Whomping Willow.

"I knew something was up."

"And now you know."

"I'm going to do it soon. I need to get to the Mudblood."

"No, we need to get in the castle before the students leave the dinner."

Draco and I run inside. He goes his way and I go my way. I scratch the back of my neck where the X is stuck. If Draco can read fears easily. She can read them flawlessly. I go to the dungeon and sit in my classroom.

I got her a gift. What a waste of...

There is a knock at the door and Hermione enters. She has a bright smile on her face.

"Hermione."

She runs over to me and practically jumps on my back. "Merry Christmas."

"I assume you're having a good day."

"Great. Because I got you a gift." I raise an eyebrow. She pulls a big box out of her bag and hands it to me. I open it and it is a book. The Dark Arts. Good, Bad and The Evil. I know that this is one of the highest quality book for dark arts.

"Wow. I don't know what say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just like it and don't use it for anything ridiculous. I believe you aren't still dark."

"Thank you." Guilt floods within me.

"I guess I will get going. I need some sleep."

"Wait Hermione. Do you mind coming back here for me?"

"Not at all." I stand and she follows me to my back room. She stands at the door and doesn't enter. I exit with a box in my hand and give it to her. She holds it and stares at it.

"Open." She slowing unwraps the burgundy ribbon. She opens the black box, revealing a quill. It is a black feather with golden strips. She gasps. "Listen to me. This isn't just a regular quill. You can't use it for just anything. This is for you to contact me. This is for emergencies only. Whatever you write, where ever you write it, will display itself in my mind."

"I love it. It's brilliant." She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck.

*Hermione's POV*

He actually got me a gift. He hugs me back. Just like outside, a mistletoe grows above our heads. He looks me in the eye and leans me against the wall. He kisses me with more passion than I could have intended. I kiss him back and bring my hand up to his neck. I feel a scare and descend.

"What happened to your neck?"

"I was scratching and I accidentally scratched myself."

"Sounds logical. You should try to heal it. Or maybe I can do it." I pull out my wand and his eyes widen. He pulls me into another kiss. Then he starts kissing my neck. I put my wand away. All I want to do is touch him. Obviously he has the same desire. I bring his lips back to mine and his door busts open with a lot of shouting and cheering. The cheering stops. Standing in front of us is, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. All of their mouths fall open and Crabbe drops his muffin on the floor.

They all scream. I've never heard a boy hit such a high note in my entire life. I react quicker than they can blink and all pull out my wand.

"_Immobulus." _My spell hits pansy. Snape uses the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell on Goyle and Crabbe doesn't need a spell. He still isn't moving. I slide to the ground exhausted by the surprise.

"I'll erase their memory."

"No. I'll do it. I'm not sure how but if someone finds out, you could be fired for using a spell against a student. It's good to consider any possibility. Even the most unlikely. I stand and erase the threes memory. All three have a dazed look. Pansy gets over hers rather quickly and looks around the room.

"When did I get here?" A minute later, Crabbe and Goyle return to reality. I drop the spells.

"Wow, we got here fast," Crabbe Gawks. "Yeah Professor, Merry Christmas. We snagged some butterbeer for you." I shrug my shoulders and walk out. Just as I exit, catch Pansy's eye and see her call me mudblood. Normal I guess.

I walk out of the dungeon. The halls are empty and quiet. Cold.

"Granger." I turn around and see Draco leaning on a rail. I raise an eyebrow. He smiles and the unexpected happens. His entire body morphs into a black smoke and he flies around me. I hit the smoke away and it is completely pointless. His arms wrap around my neck and he his solid again. He pulls up his sleeve, revealing his dark mark.

"I'm tired of waiting," he growls.

**LLL- *Gasp***

**Draco- Nice**

**Victoria- Impressive**

**Snape-...**

**LLL- Hey peeps. When I write. I don't plan. I just write as I go, so I hope my strategy is OK. Please Review. **


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**OK. I didn't know how this was going, but after reading a review and then rereading that last chapter, I'm not really sure how this is going. So I think I'm going to delete. I might rewrite after reconsidering my plot. Idk. Sorry if the last chapter disappointed. Still doubting a little. **

**But thanks a million.**


	11. Can't Remember

**LLL- Sorry about that. When I doubt something, normally I don't want to remember I made it. I just like to move on, but this time I will just focus more on detail because it was a lot going on in that last chapter. Thanks for the encouragement. I'll see how this one goes.**

**Hermione- I'm sure it'll be fine.**

**Snape- OK. But you don't own Harry Potter**

**LLL- Thanks for the encouragement. Not**.

*Third Person POV*

Ron, Harry, and Neville are lying in their beds on the verge of sleeping when there is a large explosion and the castle shakes. Harry sits up in his bed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Ron answers. He stands up. "What do you think it was?"

"I'm not sure, but let's check it out." Harry gets up and runs out the door. Ron follows, but instead of going downstairs, he runs up to go get Hermione. He enters her room and sees she isn't there. Ron rushes back down with Harry standing in the painting threshold.

"Hermione's not in her room."

"Where is she?" The castle shakes again and more students are starting to come down the stairs. Harry and Ron run out.

*Hermione's POV*

I fall to the ground as Draco shoots another curse at me. The wall next to me explodes and I roll over.

"_Stupefy_," I yell. He deflects the spell and I run the opposite direction. 'Draco is a deatheater, but what does he want from me?' I run aimlessly down the stairs and end up in the Great Hall. The ceiling above me snows and I look at it, trying to come up with a better idea. A dark cloud flies in and surrounds me. It doesn't take me long to realize that it's Draco in his smoke form.

He flies to the high table and looks down at me. "Every time I catch you, I underestimate your skill."

I back away from him. "WHAT ARE YOU!"

"Your worst nightmare."

"You're right. You are my worst nightmare. You're nothing but failure." He's down in front of me before I can blink. He looks into my eyes and I into his. Suddenly, they start to turn jet black. I scream. It takes a few steps back for me to gather my composure. "_Reducto."_ Once again he defects it.

"How long will it take you to realize that I'm stronger than you?" Draco walks up to me and grabs my arms again. I don't run because I will only make things worse. I don't know what to do. Unexpectedly, he kisses me, prying my mouth open with his. I suddenly don't have the urge to move away. My memories are slowly leaving me. I can't remember what I ate for breakfast. I don't know why I'm standing. Where am I standing?

The room starts to spin and my longs lose air. The only thing I can think of is what's happening then and there. He's not kissing me. He's taking something out of me. Draco is literally sucking the life out of me. I try to push myself away, but shortly after, my arms fall limp, forgetting what I'm supposed to be doing.

"_Mobilicorpus_," someone shouts from behind me. Draco smashes into the high table and I fall on the ground to complete into complete darkness.

*Back to third person*

"Nice shot, Harry," Ron compliments.

"Thanks," he replies, running over to Hermione. "She's unconscious, but not dead."

"She's close to it. Look at her. She's blue."

"_Crucio." _The curse misses Ron by a hair. They move Hermione as quickly away from Draco as they can. Of course he follows them and they end up in the hallway just outside of the Great Hall. Draco walks patiently.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry shouts. Draco gives him a death stares. "Voldemort is forcing you to do this. We all know he is."

Draco laughs wildly. "Forcing me? You think the Dark Lord is forcing me to have this much power? "

"I just think you're mental," Ron mutters. Draco raises his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_." Harry shouts. His wand flies across the hall. Draco smiles and holds out his hand. His wand floats back to him. He presses the wand against his dark mark. It burns him, but he knows that this will summon others for help. He'll need it.

"_Diffindo." _ A lantern next to Harry's head is sliced in half. Harry runs and slides behind a pedestal. Ron drags Hermione out of shot.

"_Sectumsempra." _ Harry yells. Draco hits the floor and the curse flies over his head.

"Wow Potter. I didn't think you were into the dark arts. It feels good doesn't it?"

"Damn you, Malfoy." Snape runs into the scene, quickly drawing in what's happening. He sees Ron beside Hermione, unconscious.

"You didn't."

"I can't take the wait of it. I already got a taste." Snape stands in one spot, dumbfounded. He thought he'd have more time. Dumbledore is standing beside him the next second, followed by McGonagall. Draco knows now that he is unmatched. Students start pouring in from every which way to observe the commotion.

A crack is heard from inside of the Great Hall. In walks Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Dolohov.

"_Avada Kedavra," _she hisses, aiming at the nearest student and cackling as they hit the ground. Many students run at this point. Some pull out their wands, and some Slytherin stand and watch. Fenrir smile like he has walked into an all you can eat buffet.

Dumbledore is confused upon how they crossed the castle protective spells. Hermione sits up and rubs her head. She looks around and sees the confrontation. "Ron," she groans. "What's going on."

"Hermione, you're awake!"

"I wish I weren't," she says, looking around. The four deatheaters gather in the middle, watching each other's backs.

"You are always getting into something. _Petrificus Totalus_." The spell hits Dumbledore. McGonagall steps up.

"_Incarcerous." _ Ropes wrap around all four of them tight enough so they can't move.

"Snape. You have to help us," Bellatrix says. Everyone looks at Snape unbelievably. The only opinion he can think about is Hermione's. She'd hate him. Then he decides what is right to do.

He holds up his wand and says, "_Insendio."_ Fire shoots out of his wand towards McGonagall and the other students. This creates a brief shield for them. He grabs Draco's arm, knowing that he is attached to the others. He apparatus and lands on the floor of the Malfoy Manor. He glares at Draco, then Bellatrix and stands up.

*Snape's POV*

The dark lord sits in a chair in front of the fire place with Victoria next to him.

"So you made it out," he states.

I nod. "Yes my lord."

Victoria steps up and counts us. "Where is Dolohov." I look around, only to see that he is missing. "The breach I created was only powerful enough to take and bring back four people. You tried to bring back five and he got stuck there. You're lucky he is a Sirian. He can handle his own, but if he can't. It's on your head. All of you." We nod and exit.

"Severus," someone calls after me.

"I don't feel like talking. Leave me to myself." They stop following me and I continue to the door. When I'm outside, I sit on the side of the building and put my head into my hands. I can't help but doubt if I did the right thing. Me leaving was the only way she'd be safe. She won't understand. I just wish I had a way to explain things. As long as I keep a safe distance, I'll figure something out. I'll keep her safe.

*Hermione's POV*

Everyone is trying to clean up and discuss the situation. The deatheater that fell back to the ground also ended up apparating after two seconds. Ron and Harry walk over to me. "Are you OK?" Ron asks.

"I think so."

"What did Malfoy do to you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What were you doing out so late?"

"I don't know."

"Did he use the obliviate charm on you?"

"I – don't – know."

Dumbledore walks over to me. "Do you know how any of this might have started?"

"No. I- I don't know what's wrong. I can't remember a single thing from over the past week." McGonagall walks next to the headmaster.

"Is it what we feared?"

"I assume so. I just hope I'm wrong." With that creepy last statement, he walks off.

"I can tell you're better. You're not blue anymore," Harry points out. "Do you feel hurt?"

"No. I just feel like I'm missing something or someone. Someone important."

**LLL- Well there it is. Hope you like.**

**Hermione- Review. She could use the help.**

**LLL- Hey!**

**Hermione- Well it's not like I'm lying.**


	12. I Hate Mudbloods

**LLL- Hey people. Hope no one is lost.**

**Snape- Don't think that's very possible.**

**Hermione- Everything in my mind is lost apparently.**

**LLL- Haha. Yeah. Well OK.**

**Snape- I'll do the disclaimer today.**

**Hermione- I'm doing it.**

**Draco- NO! I'm doing it.**

**LLL- None of you are. I don't own Harry Potter. ****HA!**

**Snape, Draco, Hermione- ...**

**LLL- Aww.**

*Hermione's POV*

I sit in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron. They've been trying to get me to talk about what happened all day. I still remember absolutely nothing from the past week.

"I know what she can remember," Ron says. "You had a project for professor McGonagall. You said she gave it to you before the break."

My raise my eyebrows suspiciously. "I never had a project from her."

"You, didn't?"

"No, are you sure _i_ told you that?"

"Yes. You said something about extra work or extra credit."

"I must have been hiding something that I was working on."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Why would I need to have extra credit? I'm too ahead in everything already. Didn't that ever occur to you guys?"

"Well..," Ron starts.

Harry finishes, "We had a pretty good Idea that you were hiding something, but we didn't think you'd lie to us about the project."

"Whatever I was hiding must have been big if it involved deatheaters"

"But why would you hide something like that from us."

"So you wouldn't get in any trouble of course. That's been something I've been trying to do all break."

"OK," Ron says.

"Come on. Let's get to Hagrid's before it gets late." We get to the hill and start talking again.

"So what's going on at Hagrid's? Does he want to show us something?"

"You don't remember that either? He has some Gryphons that he wants us to take care of. We've been doing it for about four days now."

"Oh. OK then." We get into his house and I see the three baby Gryphons. They are so adorable. I've seen them in books but in person the feather color is just magnificent. The two guys stand looking at me. "What?"

"They only eat bezoar."

"Why are you looking at me? I don't have any."

"Yes you do. You told us that you got some extra from Diagon alley for potions class, just in case. That's something you said you brought way before the school year started so you should remember."

"I never brought and _extra _bezoar. Why would I need that?"

"Well check your bag because you've been giving it to us for the past four days." I roll my eyes and rummage around in my bag. I take out a lot of books and then I come to a black feathered quill with golden highlights.

"What's this?" I ask the two.

They shrug. "We've never seen it," Ron says.

"Did I get it for Christmas yesterday?"

"No. No one but my mom sent you something and it was a book." I look at the quill a little bit longer, then I put it down, digging deeper In my bag. Finally, I find it, perfectly cut bezoar. I give it to Harry and he throws it to the Gryphons. They lie asleep. I pick up the feather lying next to them and tickle them. They wake up with a squawk and start eating.

"You remembered how to do that."

"Well of course. I read a book on how to do that a long time ago."

They nod. "That makes sense." We leave Hagrid's house and I try to make sense of everything. 'I was lying to my friends, but what about? I lied about having the bezoar but I actually had some.

"Where did I get that bezoar?"

"We don't know. You're just now telling us that you lied about Diagon Alley," Ron says, throwing his arms up dramatically.

I roll my eyes. "Well then I must have gotten it from somewhere in the castle. The first place I'd think of is potions. Did we ever go there together?"

"No. We've actually been avoiding Snape."

"Sounds safe. Was I avoiding him?"

"We don't know. Ever sense the night we met with Hagrid, we hadn't seen you much."

"We did that at night? We didn't get caught out late did we?"

"No. On our way up you said you had to go to the bathroom, but were with us the next morning."

'That doesn't sound right.' "Why would I stop to go to the bathroom? Sure enough I didn't have to go that bad. And that is the one place you and Ron wouldn't follow me. The girl's lavatory. So obviously I didn't want to be followed. Come one you guys, we're going to take a little trip to potions.

"She's actually on to it. It took her ten minutes to figure something out that we still hadn't caught onto after five days," Ron blurts.

"If there's anyone who could figure it out. It's Hermione," Harry points out.

I laugh at that and make my way into the castle.

*Snape's POV*

Things around here have been busy. The ministry heard about what happened at Hogwarts in a heartbeat. It was unbelievable. I'm now a traitor in everyone's eyes, but I don't give a shit what everyone thinks. I want to know how Hermione is. How much damage did Draco do to her? How could I have let it happen?

'I did what I did with the best in mind for her. If they don't know I have a connection to her, the deatheaters can't target her.'

"Your fears have changed," says Victoria, walking up to me. "I believe you're loyal to us now because now that everyone knows that you are one us, your first fear has disappeared. Now it's another fear. Who is she?"

"What?"

"Your fear has to do with love, but it's not clear enough. Who's the girl?"

"Uhm..."

"I understand if you don't want me to know but tell me this. Do you love her?"

I put my head down and think about my answer.

"Snape. Do- You- Love- This- Girl?"

"Yes. I do." I look into Victoria's eyes. They are ice blue.

"Then when you are ready to tell me who it is. I will guarantee you that she will not get hurt."

She turns on her heels and starts to walk away.

"You know my lord," I say after her, " you're a lot more merciful than your father."

"Yes. I know," she answers, "not turning around. I'm evil because of my devouring of souls. My attitude towards witches and wizards isn't _that_ bad. I just have a position in power that I intend to keep. I have nothing again half-bloods Severus. But I will always _hate_ mudbloods."

Those words send my heart into a spiraling nose dive.

**LLL- Hope you like.**

**Victoria- Not bad. **

**LLL- I just have to say thanks to Linda. I got the line "If anyone can figure it out, it's Hermione." That Harry said, from her review. Very crafty comment. Thanks. Oh yeah, please review!**


	13. I Need Her

**LLL- Hi I'm glad everyone likes it.**

**Goku- Wow**

**LLL- Why are you here?**

**Goku- I got bored**

**LLL- This isn't even your fanfic**

**Goku- I know but Vegita kicked me out so...**

**LLL-Why**

**Goku- hold on. I'll go get him**

**LLL- No No...**

**Vegita- What the...? Kakarot where the hell am I?**

**Goku- Another fanfic**

**Vegita- You useless waste of oxygen. Take me back..**

**Goku- OK. OK. But first. She doesn't own Harry Potter**

*Snape's POV*

'What is she doing? Hermione Granger. Harry Potter. Ron Weasley. Neville Longbottom.' She's just writing down names with the quill I gave her and it's driving me crazy. Is she testing it out to see if it works? This is hell.

*Hermione's POV*

We sit in the potions room, writing with the quill I had in my bag, assuming maybe it has something to do with everything that's going on.

"It looks normal to me," Harry says.

"Yeah, but there was an explanation of why I had the other things like the bezoar, but why would I need this. It must tie in somehow."

"This the first time we've seen it." I look around the class room. Nothing looks strange except the missing potions teacher.

"You said Snape is a deatheater?"

"Yeah," Harry responds. "I knew Dumbledore couldn't trust him. He betrayed everyone."

"I must have come here to get the bezoar. This is the best place I can think of, but what happened after I got here?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should leave before someone comes down here."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

With that, we leave the room with more questions than when we entered.

*Snape's POV*

Victoria stands in front of everyone, eyes navy blue. "Since Severus and Draco are no longer our undercover at Hogwarts, I will be posing as a student. Nobody knows what I look like so it should be easy. All I need to do when I get there is get close to Potter. When I say close, I mean close enough to make him want to risk his life for me." A lot of people nod. "I need the paper work first so I will have Snape in charge of that since he is more familiar with it and Fenrir accompanying him, because he desperately needs something to do." We nod again. "Dismissed."

Everyone leaves except me. I stand in front of her out of curiosity. "Can you tell me why you despise mudbloods so much?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well of people, but it's only because of ancient ancestry reasons. You're the ancestor so you must know."

"Yes. I do. Muggles weren't meant to breed witches and wizards. Honestly, I don't even know how it happened, but it did. There was once a family, they had a little girl and they discovered that the girl had powers. When they found this out, they treated her differently. She was bossed around, pushed around and used for her magic. She was treated like an animal by her evil muggle parents. They didn't even love her. They just used her for her magic." Victoria's eyes tear up. "When she didn't know how to do a certain spell, they'd _beat_ her and use unusually cruel punishments against her. When she tried to run away, they chained her to a wall and treated her like dirt. She'd been so good to them, but she couldn't take it. The day came when he anger and power got the best her and she created a terrible disaster. She destroyed the entire property because of loss of control. She ran away, but she went back. She wanted revenge on her evil parents. She created devilish creatures and was named to most feared people ever when her parents' corpse were found, breathing but completely empty shells of nothing."

I think about this and look up at her watery eyes. "Soulless," I whisper. "You're the girl in the story, aren't you?" Her eyes slowly turn red. "You're muggle born."

"Yes. I am. And I wish I weren't. Mudbloods have tainted blood and shouldn't do magic."

"That doesn't sound right."

"If you went through what I did, it'd make plenty sense." I nod.

"Yes my lord," I say, walking away.

"Severus," she calls. "If you see Draco can you send him in here?"

"Yes my lord." I walk away. Draco is waiting outside of the door, very anxious. He rushes in and shuts the door quickly. I walk back to the side of the building and put my head down again. 'Hermione, you're all I can focus on.' Suddenly, my mind rearranges itself.

'_Dear Journal, I never thought keeping a journal was necessary, but after losing my memory, I feel like writing down my day is good idea. I don't know where this quill came from. I don't know what I was hiding from Ron and Harry and I can't remember anything involving Draco._

'Her memory is gone. She doesn't remember that I gave her the quill. She doesn't know what Draco did.' This lifts my hopes a little. Now she's even more safe.' A certain thought enters my head that makes my heart drop. 'She doesn't remember us.'

*Hermione's POV*

I sit in my dorm, writing a diary. I have become a little paranoid after losing my memory. The last thing I want to do is forget more.

'_Nobody in the school knows where I've been. I just haven't been very active. I haven't even been hanging out friends. I've just been gone. We talked to every teacher in the school that I'd go to. The only teacher I haven't talked to is...'_

"Snape." 'I knew there was bezoar in the potions room and went and wasn't seen much after that. If I wasn't seen, I was somewhere people wouldn't want to go. I must've gotten caught by Snape.' Wow. Another trip to Snape's room. There must be some kind of proof there. I climb out of my dorm.

*Snape's POV*

She stopped there. Why'd she stop? She's on to it. I don't know if her finding out will help or hurt her, but I want her.

I need her.

**LLL- Hope you liked. Just so everyone knows, the dialog at the top were characters from an anime (Japanese Cartoon) called Dragon Ball Z. I got a MSG asking me if I could put them in the disclaimer dialog. If you would like your favorite characters in the beginning dialog, just say so in the review and I got you. It can be anyone. Thanks a million. Please review.**


	14. Me and Snape! No way

**LLL- The character change in my dialog was popular and I was...**

**Jacob- *Runs into scene without shirt* Am I late?**

**LLL- uh no actually, I was just ...**

**Edward- *Runs next to Jacob, out of breath* I told you we shouldn't have gone to Game Stop first.**

**Jacob- That wasn't my...**

**Emmett- *walks in* Whoa man I just pre-ordered Modern Warfare 3 and ... I'm sorry did I interrupt something?**

**LLL- Well they were going to do a disclaimer but...**

**Emmett – Ooo Disclaimer! What story?**

**LLL-Harry Potter**

**Edward, Jacob - NO!**

**Emmett- She doesn't own Harry Potter *runs away from two angry boys***

**LLL- OK?**

*Hermione's POV*

I walk down the stairs. I tried to bring Ron and Harry with me but they weren't in their rooms and I don't have time to look for them. I need to get this done as soon as possible. I rush down to the library before time works against me. When I get there Madam Pince speaks. "Library's closed darling."

"No please Madam Pince. I need to know if I came to look at any books in the past week. Any at all?"

"Well Yes you did," she says unsure.

"What did I look for or ask for?"

"..."

"Please. I know this is strange but I need to know."

"Oh, I know you do. I've heard what happened. Your memory is gone and let me tell you Ms. Granger, you were obviously on to something."

"How? What did I do," I demand, growing impatient.

"First you looked for books that had to do with hormones. Next it was Fear. And then you looked up _deatheaters."_

"That doesn't even go together."

"That's what I said, but look happened. Deatheaters attack the school and turn out to be one of our most trusted teachers and a student. And then you lose your memory through a kiss?"

"Yeah. That, I will never understand, but could I check out the books that you gave me?"

"Sure. I'm doing you a favor," she says, going to get the books. "because I'm only aloud to give you four but I will give all of them."

"Thank you." I put all of the books in my bag. It gains more weight and I make my way to my next destination. Potions.

The door isn't locked, so I just enter. Everything is the same. I walk around his room. I've seen everything. Then I look beside me. I haven't looked on his desk yet, but I didn't want to invade his privacy. I see a strange book on his desk and walk around to look at it. I'll worry about privacy later.

The book is titled The Dark Arts, The good, the bad, and the evil. This is a really nice book, but what would he need with a dark arts book in school. Who would think to give him one?

I open the book and there is a book mark. I turn it over and see, _It was a lot, but I believe in you, I trust you and I care for you. _Awww_. Hermione Granger. _

"WHAT!" Someone walks in the room singing. When she sees me, she puts her things down.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asks.

"I was just leaving."

"You know where he is. I don't know why you are still coming down here."

"Whatever," I walk past her and to the door. Thinking about what she said, I stop. "Wait, you just said I'm _still_. Have I come here before?"

"What's wrong? You don't remember? You got detention and had to spend every afternoon with Snape. You were doing more than just work."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw the two of you. There was even mistletoe over the two of you. You were able to wipe the memories of my friends but you used the Immobulus spell on me, so the oblviate charm failed."

"Are you trying to tell me that _I_ kissed Snape?"

"Madly in love and it makes me curious because why would someone like you love a Slytherin. Especially head of the house. That sounds a little evil. Are you working with deatheaters as well?"

"Of course not."

"Well Snape was one. How could you love him and not know what he was. Sounds a little sketchy to me."

"I agree, but there's no saying that I knew," I say, talking more to myself than Pansy.

"Well I wouldn't say that after seeing the way you two were snogging."

"I don't believe you."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Actually, denying it is exactly what I'd expect you to do just so you don't get yourself in trouble."

'That's gross.' I look back on the desk at the book that had my name on the paper. I grab it and run out of the room, back to my dorm. I sit on my bed and read the note over and over again. It's definitely my name and hand writing. What Pansy said can't be true. Me and Snape. I couldn't imagine a more repulsive thought. I must have given this to him for Christmas.

I get my journal.

_Was I really with Snape? Or was Pansy saying that just to irritate me. The book I found was a rare dark arts book signed from me. Why would I be with Snape? There's nothing no way. I can't even imagine it. He must of done something. Next, I went to the library to see the books I looked for in the past week. Hormones. Fear. Deatheaters. What do those three things have to do with each other? Draco kissed me, but why? What is up with all these Slytherin kissing me? Is it...? __Hormones._

'That's it. I've asked myself this question before and went to look it up in the library but it lead me to Fear and that lead me to deatheaters. I must have found out they were deatheaters, but that doesn't explain why I was with Snape.'

_Why Severus Snape?_

*Snape's POV*

She's figuring it out quickly. I thought her being mad at me was bad, but I was wrong. Her not being able to remember how I felt for her is painfully the worst. She's using the quill to write her journals but she isn't even attempting to figure that one out.

(later)

I stand in front of Victoria. "My lord, it is important that I go back in case someone goes through my room and finds something that shouldn't be found."

"Are you sure you want to go back to Hogwarts now?"

"Yes my lord. It's all I want."

"Is this something that will benefit your _NEEDS_."

"Yes my lord."

"And if you are caught?"

"I will take full consequence."

"OK. I will let you return, but there will only be enough power for two people and four passes. Do you understand? The breach goes anywhere in the world so use it wisely." I nod and she begins a 30 second spell. When she is finished a yellow light flashes. "OK. Farewell."

I apparate under the Whomping Willow and look up at the Gryffindor Tower.

'I'll help you remember.'

**LLL- Not very long, but I hope you liked. About the disclaimer, someone PM'd me about doing twilight so Jacob, Edward and Emmett are all characters from Twilight. Keep the disclaimer requests coming. Please Review.**


	15. It Can't Be

**LLL- I see that people are liking where everything is heading. I'm proud of that. You are all awesome.**

**Jane B- Come on, come on. I think it's this way.**

**Elizabeth B- You always say that. Mother wants our man to be...**

**LLL- *clears throat***

**Jane B- Bloody hell. Where are we?**

**LLL- You're sort of in the middle of a disclaimer**

**Elizabeth B-I told you we were lost.**

**Jane B – Well look on the bright side, at least we landed in a disclaimer.**

**Elizabeth B- fine, what book?**

**LLL- Harry Potter**

**Jane B- Oh. Well that Harry potter fellow is quite dashing if I say so myself**

**Ginny- Oh no she didn't **

**LLL-...**

**Jane-*Glare* **

**Ginny- *Glare***

**Elizabeth- Ok then, well she doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**LLL- Or Pride and Prejudice**

*Snape's POV*

The night is cold and I don't know which way to enter. I know I'll find a way in because nothing will stop me from getting to her. She needs to know the truth, but after looking at the entrances, this might be a little harder than I thought. The wind blows a chill through the air as I look up at the Gryffindor tower.

*Hermione's POV*

My head is hurting so bad. I don't know what to think. I get a baby barf even thinking about Snape in the slightest. I need more information and I can't sleep until I find out. I walk out of my dorm and go into the common room. Ron and Harry are sitting and talking. They see me.

"Hey, Hermione. We thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Yeah, I would have. That was until I found _this_ in Snape's office," I say, handing them the dark arts book. They open it and I know when they've read the note because their eyes widen.

"You didn't."

"I don't know. Pansy told me I did but how could I believe that?"

"So she saw you?"

"That's what she said. She said I tried to erase her memory and failed at it, but how can I believe anything she says."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need proof of this. Snape's room seems like the best place to me."

"We'll come."

"No, I'm not going to let you. If you get caught doing anything you will get in trouble. Just let me handle this and I promise I'll tell you everything."

They look at each other uncertainly. "OK," they agree, "but if we even think there is a problem we are coming."

"And you have full right to. Thanks you guys," With that, I run out. The halls are quiet and the flames on the torches crack slightly. I need to search everything Snape has and everything he is. It would be easier if I could question him, but that looks like it'll be a problem being that he is a deatheater. _Nice._

As I'm speed walking, I pull out the quill and study it. Where did it come from? It has to have part in this somehow. Something smoky flows into my nose and blurs my vision. I fall to the ground and look up at the white figure.

"Goodness Hermione." Sir Nicholas says. "You are out a little late don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Sir Nicholas. I wasn't looking where I was going. I figured everyone would be sleep."

"Well I'm a ghost. Sleep doesn't really suit me."

"Right."

"So what brings you here at such a late hour."

"Nothing," I mumble. "Just needed to think and my dorm wasn't doin it for me."

"Well would you like me to talk about it? It worked pretty well last time."

"Last time?"

"Yes. Surly you remem..." He doesn't finish. "You don't remember do you?"

I shake my head.

"I told you a story of a very terrifying and ancient creature. A creature called the Sirian."

"Sirian. What did you tell...?" He interrupts me.

"What's that," he asks, pointing to my quill.

I raise an eyebrow. "An quill?"

"Yes," he floats down to my hand. "I haven't seen a quill done like that it centuries."

"What is it?"

"Do you see this tiny jewel right here?" he points to a dark burgundy jewel just above the tip. "Well a person drops their blood onto it and the blood seeps in. Now, whatever is written with that quill is seen by the person that inserted their blood."

My eyes widen and he looks closer at the quill.

"Yep, that one has been fused. There is definitely blood in there. You get that as a gift?"

I hesitate and that's when I remember other things. I know what this is, now I need other information. "You mentioned something about a Sirian. What exactly did you tell me?"

He looks down and then back at me. "Whatever you were thinking about before was possibly correct and after what has happened to you, I don't think it's safe to tell you anymore. I'm sorry Hermione." With that being said, he flies through the nearest wall.

'A Sirian?'

I continue my short but seemingly long trek to Snape's room. What the hell is a Sirian? That is the only thing in my mind and it is clouding up my thoughts like where I'm going. I try my best to push it to the back of mind and go down the stairs to the dungeon. You'd think the door would stay locked or someone would have already searched through his office, but it's the same way it was when we left it earlier today.

I look around the room. On everything. The desk. The window. The cabinets.

Then, I come to a closet. I open it and what I see isn't even believable. A whole room. There's a bed, a dresser, a closet. Name it and it's there. Even a bathroom. It's dark with dull torches among the walls. I've always thought this was a closet, but it's a living space. I walk towards the bed and step on something. When I look down, there are a pair of strangely familiar shoes.

Just as I'm about to keep walking, I do a double take. Those are _my_ shoes. My mind stops again

...

What am I doing in Snape's back room? I take a deep breath and keep about the room, despite how scared of what I might find next. Everything seems normal, until I see a small piece of parchment. I pick it up off the nightstand and it reads:

_Bonded Quill_

_230 Galleons_

_Severus Snape_

_Borgin and Burkes_

That place is more of a Dark place in Knockturn Alley **(A/N. I have no idea if I spelled that right) **And it makes sense why Snape would be there, but not when the receipt says _Bonded_ _Quill. _It sounds a little too familiar. I glance back down at the quill in my hand.

*Snape's POV*

My view is slightly darkened when I morph into my smoke form but it's much easier to get around. I float down the stairs to my dungeon and see the door open. The class room is empty, but the door to _my_ room is open. I morph back human and creep to the threshold. Inside is the person that makes my heart rate change with a simple glance. She is holding a piece of parchment in her hand. A piece that I recognize, right next to the quill I gave her. I think she just figured more of it out.

"It can't be," she groans.

"Find something interest?" I say, walking towards her. She turns around and pull out her wand.

"_Reducto,"_ she shouts in a panic.

I roll to the ground and morph. It's a little hard to see her because of how dark it is, but her light sweater helps a little. I remorph behind her and wrap my arms around her trapping her arms, trying to get her wand. It drops onto the floor and I pin her onto the bed.

It kills me as I look into her eyes and see that terrified look on her face. I place my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shut it," I say. She doesn't move. "Thank you," I say, taking my hand off of her mouth. Tears run down her face. "No, no," I beg, putting my face down on her shoulder. "Don't cry."

"What happened? How was there a me and you. You're evil. Did you force me? How could..."

"Listen to me. I'm not evil, but I can't really explain. You and me. It was a connection. It was.." I sigh. "I wish there was a way I could explain it to you."

"You- Are- A- Deatheater."

"No I'm not!" The X on my neck stings.

"Don't deny what I already know."

'I want to tell her, but I don't think I can.'

"Snape, if you say that, if we used to be together, you know what happened to me. Why can't I remember _anything_. Please tell me." Her eyes are still wet with tears. "Please Tell Me!" I lose my will.

"OK! Draco made you lose your memory. He's a Sirian. A soul absorbing demon. He absorbed some of soul and that included your memory. Your memory of what happened in the past week. Your memory of US!" The more I talk. The more the mark on my neck burns. "About the gifts. The mistletoe." Her eyes widen and then I don't know what carries me next. I kiss her. At first, she fights, then she calms down and eases further into our kiss. She grabs my face and when I recede, she is smiling. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I remember," she whispers.

*Hermione's POV*

He hugs me back, proudly lying on top of me. I remember everything. That kiss, brought it back. It was like part of my soul was with him the whole time and when he did that, it returned. What I know the most is that, I told him how much I couldn't stand deatheaters and he kept it from me.

Just like he read my mind he says, on the verge of tears, "I'm not a deatheater. I am working with the order. I was posing as a deatheater to be a spy for the Order, but I can't live with myself knowing that you... AGHH!" He falls to the ground cringing and grabbing his neck in pain.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" He grunts as he holds the back of his neck.

"It's a curse. You need to go... Ughh!" When I don't leave, he loses his patience. "NOW!" I still don't move. I look at him, worried out of my mind.

"I'm not leaving you." I bend down and look at his neck. The X looks like it's on burning, literally on fire.

"Please," he begs. "You have to trust me." I can see the worry in his eyes. I give in, kissing his lips and running out of the room as quick as I can.

**LLL- I'm reeeaaalllyyy sorry about the long wait everyone, but I'm only in 10****th**** grade. I still have lots of homework. Now, about the disclaimer. That was Pride and Prejudice. I will tell you that I have never read that book or seen that movie, but I did my research and the person who requested it PLEASE tell me how it was. And as for others, there is sort of a line but don't worry, there are more chapters, therefore, more disclaimers. Please Review! Thanks a Million.**


	16. Traitor

**LLL- I'm glad you like my story everyone, but school is about to start. And before school is labor day. *Sigh* I wish labor day were like Christmas.**

**Santa- Ho Ho Ho!**

**LLL- ?**

**Santa- Have you been nice or naughty little girl?**

**LLL- OK. I know I had writers block earlier but this is just ridiculous. **

**Jack Skellington- OK fat man, i'll take it from here**

**Santa- Well excuse me, but I do believe she said Christmas and I'm the joy bringer of that.**

**LLL- Actually, I forgot all about Jack. He's cool too.**

**Jack S- HA! I'm the joy bringer!**

**LLL- If one of yawl don't be the bringer of this disclaimer, you gone be on **_**my **_**list.**

**Jack- and Santa- ...**

**LLL- Whatever. I don't own harry potter**

**Jack S.- Or the nightmare before Christmas**

**Santa- Or Christmas**

*3rd person POV(With Victoria)*

"Father," Victoria says. "We're going to Hogwarts."

"Don't you think it's a little early?"

"No. We have a traitor and if there's one thing I hate more than muggles, it's a traitor."

"Will you be able to destroy the entire barrier? Are you powerful enough for that yet?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'll have to stay behind. All I want is Severus. And I want him dead."

"Severus? You think he's the traitor?"

"No, I know he is. Now are you going to do it or do I have to take matters into my own hands?"

Voldemort shakes his head. He knows now that if she can take down the castle's entire barrier on her own, she is by far more powerful than him and doesn't have to take his orders, but she does still hold her protection, which should hold her off a little.

*Hermione's POV*

My vision is blurred by the tears in my eyes. It takes all of my will power not to turn around. What is happening to Snape. _My_ Snape. I have to get to Harry and Ron and straighten things out.

I jog up to the Gryffindor tower. Before I'm even half way there, the entire castle vibrates and the stairs shake dangerously. Oh no. Cracking from all directions is heard. I see a figure in a cloak and mask apparate across from me. 'That's it!' Snape had a curse on him that prevented him from admitting he was a deatheater. But he isn't a deatheater... The curse must have been a betrayal curse and I triggered it. This is my fault. I turn around and run towards the dungeon.

All of the people in the portraits run through each other's portraits. Not long after, I see the fat lady. I stop.

"Fat Lady?"

"Please dear, not now."

"What is everyone running from."

"Deatheaters. Deatheaters have taken over all of the house dormitories."

"Then where are all of the students?"

"Running away, just like I'm doing." She doesn't wait for me to ask another question and runs off. Deatheaters are in the castle. All over, but how? Another large vibration is felt and dust falls from the ceilings. I hear footsteps and I continue to the dungeon. Just as I get to the stairs, a deatheater appears in front of me. I stop and pull out my wand as they point theirs at me.

They shoot a spell at me and I duck hitting them with _stupefy. _The deatheater falls to the ground. A get to his door and try to open it, but it won't budge. I must be too late.

"SNAPE! PLEASE SNAPE!" I bang on the door. The door slings open and I'm face to face with a deatheater. I try to back up but I hit a wall. As I'm pulling out my wand, there is a green flash and the deatheater falls to the ground. Up runs Snape, he wraps his arms around me and embraces me as if he will never hold me again. His body is warm and his arms are strong. When there is another strong vibration through the castle, he lets go and pulls my hand up the stairs.

We run as fast as we can past other students standing around and taking cover from falling objects. We get to the Great Hall and he shuts the large oak doors.

"Listen to me," he demands. "I don't care what happens, listen to what I say. I'm leaving you and you can't look for me."

"No. What's happening Snape?"

"The deatheaters know I'm a traitor and now they are looking for me. It's not you they want, it's me. But if they find out what you mean to me, they won't hesitate to hurt you."

Tears roll down my cheeks. "No Snape. If you're going to go anywhere take me with you. Please. I won't let you leave me. I love you."

"I ..." The oak doors open, interrupting Snape and hundreds of students flood in, following Dumbledore and McGonagall. The headmaster looks at Snape and Hermione. Snape stands turns to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry I brought this upon the castle. I just couldn't..."

"I know Severus and it's OK. I understand what this girl means to you and I would have done the same if I were in your shoes, but now is not the time for apologetic speeches."

I am much confused by this. "Headmaster," I ask. "You knew? About us?" Every student in the great hall is quiet, trying their best to hear every syllable of what is being said.

"Why yes I did. Professor Trelawney has a very interesting way of seeing things if I may say so myself." He gets serious. "Severus, you don't have much time."

Suddenly, the wall to our left explodes revealing a big hole.

*Snape's POV*

Through the hole walks in, Draco, Fenrir, Rowle, Carrow, and Dolohov. All of the Sirians. But the person that gets the most gasps and screams is The Dark Lord himself. He gets a good look at the terrified students and smiles.

"Do you all really want to take me on?" A lot of the students back away and many more run. He looks at me and he glares. "I'm disappointed Severus. I thought you were my most loyal, but now I see how blind I was." He looks over to Hermione and I scoot slowly in front of her, trying not to seem obvious. It would have worked if Hermione hadn't grabbed on to my arm at the very sight of Voldemort. I look down at her and see her fear.

The Dark Lord sticks his nose in the air and his face scrunches. "I can smell her tainted blood from where I stand. I am truly ashamed of you Severus. You gave up all the power you had for a filthy mudblood."

Despite how scared I am, I know what he's thinking and I won't let him. I step in front of Hermione and pull out my wand. "Yes Lord Voldemort, and I would go to the ends of the world and back to keep it that way, not changing a thing for my life."

He takes out his and says, "Then I'll just have to take it." The Sirians behind him remove their wands and the students behind me step back some more. Some actually pull out their wands as well.

The battle begins. Voldemort and I go hand and hand. I get a glance of the other Sirians taking to souls of students and Fenrir sinking his teeth in others. It takes me a second to realize that I've lost sight of Hermione. She isn't near me. Distracted looking for her, Voldemort has an open space to get me.

From out of nowhere, Potter comes from out of the crowd and yells, "Sectumsepra." It hits Voldemort square in the chest. He kneels down and looks at Harry. "This isn't your day Harry Potter. Not your day to die and yet you still interfere."

"Your right, it's not my day to die. But any day is your day." Voldemort smirks deviously, but grows weaker as he loses blood. He looks over to the side and his eyes widen. Then he apparates. I look over to where he did and on the ground is Hermione with a deatheater over top of her. The deatheater looks my way and apparates.

I run towards her and all the students follow me. I place my fingers on her neck, but there is no pulse. Her arm has a deep scratch in it and her skin is pale.

"NO!" I yell. It echo's off the walls and a lot of the students flinch. "Don't leave me. You can't." I lean on her chest and cry. I don't want them to, but the tears just flow out. I don't care who's around anymore. "Hermione. I know you can hear me. You are strong. You can make it through anything. You've made it through all of my shit. You can make it through this. I know you can. Please." I know she's gone, but I don't want to believe it. So many things I didn't get to do. So many things I didn't get to tell her. "I need you! I love you. I LOVE YOU!"

Every student behind me gasps, but I don't care anymore. Suddenly, her eyes move. The breath gets caught in my throat as she blinks again. Her eyes squint open, full of tears. She smiles and says "I love you too." I snatch her up and embrace her.

"I almost lost you." I breathe. She snuggles into me, unable to speak. "Never scare me like that again." She goes unconscious, but I don't panic because she has a pulse. She'll be OK.

*Victoria's POV*

"I'm sorry," Voldemort says. "I didn't want you to have to come down there. You used up a lot of energy."

I look at my father and nod. "That's alright. Everything will pay off in due time. It didn't go as planned, but we'll get over it. We may have lost that battle, but I'm going to see to it that we win the war. Remember, when something is lost, others are gained." I look down at the scratch on my arm and heal it, leaving a scar shaped as a D with an S inside of it.

**LLL- Hey people. I hope you enjoyed it. The disclaimer was The nightmare before Christmas and more is coming up. Promise. Please Review. **

**Hermione- She still has bad spelling and grammar so excuse her ridiculous mistakes.**

**LLL- My grammar ****ain't**** that bad.**

**Hermione- Yeah. You just keep believing that.**


	17. Soulless

**LLL- Hi hi. I'm so happy about where my story is going. Thanks for reading,**

**Jack A- *Ringing, Ringing* **

**LLL- *Answers Phone* Hello?**

**Jack A- *whispering* Do you have that amazing coffee everyone's talking about. The jasmine coffee. I've heard a lot about it.**

**LLL- Actually I don't...**

**Jack A- Deliver. I know. But I can't come up there, so if you could just make arrangements for me get it that'd be great.**

**Crow- *in the background* Jack! What are you doing? **

**Jack A- Looking for a job**

**Crow- Give me that phone *snatches phone* Who is this? We don't want any.**

**LLL- Actually, this is the disclaimer for a story.**

**Crow- I guess he was looking for a job but I'll do it. What...**

**LLL- Harry Potter**

**Crow – She doesn't own harry potter**

**Jack A- *tackles and snatches phone* Or Yu-GI-Oh 5d's**

*Hermione's POV*

I lay in the bed of the hospital wing. Snape sits in the chair asleep next to my bed. The hour is late and Dumbledore finally got all the students to go back to their house common rooms. It took a while to convince Harry and Ron I was OK, but they finally went back to their own business. There was no convincing Snape and he stayed with me the entire way. I look around the room at the other students who got injured. Many of them are a strange bluish black color and another has bite marks from the werewolf deatheater.

My heart beats slowly and I look down at the bandages on my arm. I painfully remember what happened in the Great Hall. That deatheater pinned me down, but their eyes weren't normal. I stand up and walk over to one of the other student's beds. It's a hufflepuff that I don't recognize. I look at the girl. Her eyes are closed and her skin is blue. She looks dead. Why would they keep a dead student? If she didn't go here, you'd think she was an old woman. She is shriveled up. Her eyes open slowly and I jump back, nearly falling to the floor. Her eyes are black and lifeless. They close again and after a about 30 seconds, they open again. She must be blinking. So she isn't dead, but what is wrong with her.

I ball up my fear and put my fingers on her neck. She has a pulse but there is about 6 seconds between each beat. It's like her entire body is in a dormant state, but she is still alive. I look around and see four other students just like her. My heart sinks as I remember once more what happened to me. That deatheater looked at me and I was gone. I know I was dead, but something brought me back. I heard his voice, but I wasn't supposed to. _I was dead. _ I'm not supposed to be here. I look back at the bandages on my arm.

Then, I walk over to the boy that was bitten by the Werewolf deatheater. His chest is bandaged and he is visually breathing. I think Werewolf bites turned people into wolves as well. I wonder how this kid will cope. His eyes open and they are neon orange. When he catches sight of me, his mouth opens, revealing shark like teeth. I fall onto the ground and he stands on his bed in a defensive crouch. The Were bears his deadly fangs and growls. Just as he is about to pounce, Snape jumps in front of me and whips his wand.

Chains fly from under the bed and strap the creature down. Snape bends down and helps me to my bed. I scoot over and pat a space next to me. With slight hesitation, he climbs beside me and looks me in my eyes, gently rubbing the side of my face.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed," he mumbles.

"I know. I just wanted to see the other students. What happened to them?"

"They got their souls taken from them by the Sirians. Now they are just an emotionless corpse." I know I'm shaking and Snape feels it too. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"That's what Draco was trying to do to me isn't it?"

"Yes."

"But why me?"

"That's complicated to explain."

"I want you to tell me."

"I will. But not now. You need to rest. The time for you to know will come." I sigh brashly and look out the window at the moon. He taps my cheek and I look at him. "Something else is on your mind. Talk to me."

I sigh again. "I was gone."

"What do you mean?"

"In the great hall. Before you told me you loved me. I was dead. I know I was." A strange sensation hits the pit of my stomach and the scratch on my arm burns. I see Snape's eyes leave my contact. Thoughts start going through my head. _Death. Love. Loss. Soul._

I shake my head to clear the thoughts but it doesn't help. They just come from nowhere. "You know I was dead, don't you."

"No, I don't. Do you know how that is?"

I shake my head.

"Because you're right next to me, in my arms. Not dead or soulless." My arm burns a little where the scratch is and the same thoughts flow through my head. _Death. Love. Loss. Soul. Her. Leaving. _"I have to tell you that I might be leaving the school."

"Why? I don't want you to leave me."

"I said might, but I have a lot of errands to run around the ministry after what's taken place. I'm begging them to let me stay with you. You need more protection than anything."

"No I don't. This is still about Harry too, you know."

"No, nothing is more important to me than you are." He sits up and I sit up next to him. He kisses me and I deepen the kiss. His hands slide to my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Eh hem," someone clears their throat. We break apart and look at the door. Standing there is Dumbledore, Harry and Ron. _Awkward._

"I'm sorry to disturb anything, but these two won't let me sleep until they see her. Do you mind giving them a moment?"

"Of course not," Snape says. Before standing and walking away, he brushes a kiss onto my forehead and leaves. As he walks past the Were's bed, he jerks up again, growling, trying to break free of the chains. Dumbledore and Snape leave as Ron and Harry enter.

"So you and Snape huh?"

"Yep," I answer. They shake their heads and It is silent. Harry stands. Nods at Ron and leaves the room. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity and Ron speaks.

"You know in those movies when there is a guy who likes a girl, but he always waits too long to let her know, and she always ends up with someone else. This is one of those moments."

"What are you trying to say Ronald?"

"I wanted to be with you. Not Snape."

"Oh!"

"Yes and I waited. I shouldn't have, but I did and look where it got me."

"Calm down. We are still and will always be friends."

"I didn't want just friends. I wanted this..." He bends down and kisses me. I try to talk and push him away but I stop when I taste something. It's like a light air. It's ice cold and It fills my mouth with a relaxing sensation. The longer the two of us are connected, the more I feel it. It's amazingly powerful and satisfying. He pulls away and has a dazed look for a second. Then he looks down at me. "Where am I?"

"What are you talking about? You're in the hospital wing."

"Me and Harry were supposed to come up here to see you earlier, but how did I get here so fast?"

"Ron what are you talking about? You've been sitting here for the past 3 minutes." Harry walks back in. "Harry, Ron's acting weird. Maybe you should take him to sleep." Harry says Ok and pulls Ron along. Just as they leave, I feel a faint thought. _Spiders. Dementors. _

I rub my head. All of these random thoughts are irritating and then I think back to when Ron kissed me. He had the best breath mint ever because that was the best thing I've ever tasted, but that sudden loss of memory was strange. Familiar. But strange. I look out of the window again and fall asleep.

**LLL- Hope you like. The disclaimer was YuGiOh 5d's. I'm too sleepy to write anything else right now or to explain anything so please review.**


	18. Back to Class with Strange Fortunes

**LLL- I'm so glad I have smart readers. I honestly didn't think you guys would catch on to Hermione, but that shows what I know.**

**Seth Clearwater- *Rubbing head* Where am I?**

**LLL- Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's you. It's really you.**

**Seth C- Yeah I guess so but how did I get here? The last thing I remember is walking behind the house last night and someone hit my head...**

**LLL- Shhhh Shhhh. You will be OK. I will nurse you back to health.**

**Seth C- Actually I feel fine I just need to...**

**LLL-*Hits over the head with a bottle***

**Seth C- *unconscious* **

**LLL- ha ha. Ok well I don't own harry potter. *dragging him by his feet* or twilight**

*Hermione's POV*

I stand in the court yard and other students sit around me. Classes start today but it's early and most students are at breakfast. I sit in the middle of the court year and look at the sky. It's cloudy and the air is warm. I told Harry about Ron kissing me, but he denied it. Actually, he denied even walking in the room, and that Harry saw.

I can't explain his strange behavior, but that isn't the only strange thing. The scratch on my arm has suspicions raised by Dumbledore and everyone else I know. It's no ordinary scratch. It is a D with an S on the inside. When it was bloody, it wasn't obvious that it was actually a sign. I rub it again.

I feel a strange singe in my chest. I've also been having these horrible heart burns lately. A cloud moves from in front of the sun and I cover my eyes. The sun irritates me highly and I walk down the hill past Hagrid's house. The forbidden forest normally scares me but lately, I've been feeling a little more comfortable when I go into it. It's strangely relaxing. Despite how long I want to stay do here, I have to go back to the castle. My first class is soon.

Word of me and Snape didn't have to get out because everyone already knew. I'm looking forward to seeing how that class will go. I make my way up to the school and go to transfigurations class. Ron and Harry are sitting and talking. They stop and greet me when I sit next to them.

"Hey Hermione. You sleep good? You weren't at breakfast," Ron points out.

"I wasn't all that hungry. How about you guys. How are ya'll adjusting?"

"If you mean with you getting more involved with strange things then Harry, then yes, we are coping just fine."

"How's your arm," Harry asks.

"Still weird."

"And the heart burn."

"Still burnin."

"Has Madam Pomfrey told you if anything was wrong yet."

"She said she doesn't know what it is. Nothing seems to be wrong with me."

"OK class..." Professor McGonagall starts. The rest of class was very interesting. She tells us how we can change an object mentally, without even saying a spell. As always, the students wonder how I can be so interested in what they find extremely boring.

When it's all over, I go up the stairs with Ron and Harry to the most pointless class of the day. Divination. The three of us take our seats at the round table. I know something is wrong when Trelawney comes up to me and stares me in the eyes through her oversized spectacles. Then she looks at the scratch on my arm and rubs it with her boney fingers. I snatch my arm away.

"Excuse me," I say. She nods curtly and starts teaching. Unlike transfiguration, this class drags by slowly. I even zone out a couple of times. When class is over, she stops me from leaving. Ron and Harry try to stay with me but Trelawney doesn't let them.

"Why can't I leave? I'm going to be late for my next class."

"Child you feel it. Slowly everything will come together and you won't deny it. Others will try and help you but it will be too late. You'll fall victim to your own weaknesses and become what others fear most. Others fears will become your pleasure." I look at her as she reveals this fortune. She grabs my arm with the scratch and squeezes it. I snatch my arm again and leave the room. Ron and Harry are waiting for outside of the door.

"What happened," Harry asks as I pass him.

"Nothing," I reply, jogging down the stairs. They follow me. The rest of the classes go by with no talking from me. Others fears will become my pleasure. What the hell is wrong with that lady? I expect Snape's class to be a living hell, but it turns out to be a regular day. He still looks evil to everyone and the Slytherin shoot glares at Gryffindor. Nothing was different. I stay back after class and Harry and Ron don't ask questions. They know the deal. Snape went in the back for a minute and I sit patiently on his desk. He comes back and his face lights up when he sees me. Snape walks over and places his hands on my waist, bringing me into a kiss. This is a feeling I will never get tired of. Every kiss I share with him only seems to get better.

He hoists me up with ease and carries me in his room, laying me gently on his bed. He kisses me and then trails down to my neck, eventually coming to a stopping point. He still has a pretty good hold on me, but doesn't do anything drastic. "You know I could take you if I wanted. Right now." He lifts my shirt a little and kisses my stomach.

"No, you would take me if _I _wanted."

"But you don't, do you?"

"I do, but we can't."

He lies beside me. "I know. I just want you so bad."

"And you can have me when the time is right."

"I respect that completely. So tell me how your day was. Weasley still doesn't remember anything?"

"No, actually. That's something wanted to talk to you about. The night he visited me, he kissed me out of jealously."

"Oh. What did you do?"

"I tried to push him away, but that's when he lost his memory. Right after he kissed me."

"Do you think you had something to do with it?"

"No of course not."

"Then why'd you tell me."

"Because that's what we do. I felt guilty for not telling you that I got kisses by another person. I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I could never get mad at you for something like that. It wasn't your fault."

I'm afraid to tell him what Trelawney told me. _You'll fall victim to your own weaknesses and become what others fear most. Others fears will become your pleasure. _I think more about the kiss with Ron. He lost his memory. Phew. I know what that feels like. It sucks not knowing what happened in your own past. Ron doesn't even remember the kiss. The same way I didn't remember when Draco kissed me...

"Draco..."

"What about him?"

"Oh uhm.." I didn't think I said that out loud. "When I lost my memory. It was Draco who did it right?"

"As much as what Dumbledore told me, yes it was. He's a Sirian and the kiss he forced on you was to absorb your soul. A soul can only be removed through a person's mouth. Why? I have no idea, but when he did that, he only took a little and that little bit contained some of your memory..." Snape stops talking and the pieces are coming together in his head slowly. *_Light bulb*_

I sit up and get out of the bed. "Bye Snape. I'll see you tomorrow." I walk out of his room before he can say anything. I run up the stairs. Smoke surrounds me and Snape morphs into his human form right in front of me.

"I know what you're thinking and that's not it. Weasley just needed some sleep. Maybe he wanted to deny that he forced a kiss on you by acting like he didn't remember." He walks me back down to his room. "But I do know that you need your sleep." He strips me down lingerie and lays me in the bed, covering me with the covers. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Sleep good." He kisses me and leaves. Tears run down my cheeks as I think about when I got the scratch on my arm. That deatheater. _'You did this to me. On purpose. Why?' _Eventually I fall into a deep sleep.

*Victoria's POV*

I feel Hermione's despise. "You'll thank me for this one day."

**LLL- I hope everyone liked. And the disclaimer was another twilight request. YAY. So please review. You know I love them. I'm almost at my 100****th**** review. I'm so happy, thanks everyone.**


	19. Black Magic

**LLL- Hey. I love you guys. Finally 100 reviews. Awesome. Awesome. Love you all. And ****silvery-sly-snakette I'm ****really sorry about your sisters name, but it's a little far in the story to change it and just so you know, I chose that name because that is one of my favorite names. Lol. I know it sounds weird but I love the name Victoria. I always have. So I hope you don't take offense to her name being used. Since I talked so much, I won't do a long guest show or movie disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

*Snape's POV*

I walk up to the Gargoyles that enter Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon-Drop." The gargoyles turn and reveal the stairs. As I climb them, I hear Minerva talking with Dumbledore. The conversation is obviously intense and Minerva doesn't seem to be winning. I enter and they both look at me. Dumbledore sends me a look of relief where Minerva looks angry.

"Please Severus, sit down."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I haven't come here with news that could ease any existing problems that you're having."

"What is it?"

"It's about Hermione."

"Is she OK?"

I look at the ground. "I don't know. She told me that before Ron Weasley lost his memory, he went into the hospital wing and forced a kiss on her." They stare at me like there should be a point. "That's when he lost his memory. After the kiss. When Hermione lost her memory..."

"It was because Draco kissed her," Dumbledore catches on.

"A forced kiss at that."

"So you're getting at that she is a sirian, but how?"

"The scratch..," I say. "You knew from the beginning that it wasn't normal and now I'm starting to think you're right. I can't be too sure."

"If she was a Sirian, how come when she kisses you your soul is still perfectly intact?"

"The kisses on her were forced. When she kisses me ..."

"It's out of love," McGonagall completes. She has a strange look in her eye and I nod.

"Exactly."

"Does she know?" Dumbledore asks.

"I think she does. She's the one that gave me the idea, but I tried to lead her away. I don't think it worked very much."

"We need to check out that scratch as soon as possible. Where is she?"

"In my room asleep."

"Let's go. When she is asleep is the best time." He gets up and the two of us follow him. The trail to my room seems to take forever. When we finally get there, my room door is open and I know I shut it before I left. I rush inside, only to find Hermione isn't there... _Great._

*Hermione's POV*

I stand on the roof of the castle and stare up at the moon. I put on my skirt, a black shirt and one of Snape's black cloaks. I've been feeling a lot better at night. There's no saying how or why, but I do. I feel a slight sickness in the pit of my stomach and another wave of heart burn.

The voice that woke me up comes back into my head: _You have power now. Use it. It can be for destruction or it can be for what you want it to be. But that can only be if you tech yourself to control it._

It's been ringing through my head for a while and I just couldn't take it anymore. I hold the Dark Arts book that I gave Snape in one hand and my wand in the other. But, the first instructions in this book are to put my wand away for the difficulty I think I can handle. I drop it and do what it says. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I do my best to concentrate and conjure all of my power in one place.

This isn't normal power. It feels different. It's more of a force. Doing what the book instructs, I cross both of my fingers at the heart and a slight purple flame ignites at my fingertips. I smile because I can actually _feel _the strength of my power. I move my fingers a little and the flame lengthens. My smile widens and I swing my hand to the left. The flame extends at least two meters and slams against the side of the castle like a whip. Where it hit is singed but not on fire. I do the other hand. It isn't long before I am controlling both of them with ease.

I look at the book more. The longer I study it, the more interested I become. It's amazing what you can do with dark magic and I think I have the perfect hands to pull it off. I try a few more amazing tricks. **(A/N- To be revealed later)**

I turn around to leave and find myself face to face with three unsatisfied adults. Severus Snape. Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore. I smile awkwardly. Snape walks up to me and hugs me. "I was so worried about you." I would hug him back, but I'm hiding the dark arts book behind me.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No," Dumbledore answers, " but if you don't mind, may I see t you're holding behind your back Ms. Granger." My heart speeds up and I hand it to him. All three of them look at the cover and gasp. Snape looks at me with disbelief. "What were you doing with this?"

"Oh.." I hesitate, " Just reading." He raises an eyebrow, not believing what I've told him and grabs my hand. He pulls out his wand and hovers it over my hand, then he gives me a disappointed look. "Now tell me again what you were doing with the book."

"I was curious headmaster."

"Show me the most advanced thing in that book that you learned." I hesitate, but I do as told.

*Snape's POV*

What is Dumbledore thinking? She wouldn't have practiced dark arts. Hermione goes to the edge of the room, with her eyes closed and calmly steps over the edge. Just as I'm about to run and help her, Dumbledore stops me and points. Slowly, Hermione's head comes back into view as she rises. Her feet are surrounded by a black ring. She waves her hand across the air and it suddenly gets hot. Black and purple flames surround us, but not too close.

"Oh my." McGonagall gawks.

"Ms. Granger, that's enough." She hesitates, but closes her eyes and puts both hands up, straining. Finally the flames go out with obvious difficulty and she floats back over the roof and falls. "That took a lot out of her. Minerva please take her back to Severus's room." She nods and helps Hermione to her feet, leaving the roof top.

I walk with headmaster, still trying to fathom Hermione doing dark arts. "So she can manipulate fire?"

"No. For someone to manipulate fire, there has to be fire around to manipulate. She created it and that wasn't regular fire. I'm not even sure she knows."

"What was it?"

"Hellfire."

"...?"

"Hellfire are flames that cannot be extinguished by anyone or anything except the person that ignited them and even then it's still very difficult. Hellfire can burn through anything and everything without a doubt. They are black flames and can be manipulated for purposes of torture, by sitting on a person's body without killing them, but causing unbelievable pain. It takes a lot of power to control them and if not controlled by the right person, they can destroy everything in their path."

"Can anyone do it?"

"No, which is what I don't understand about Hermione. Only someone's soul who is tainted can perform this. Their soul has to have touched death and returned to the body, seeing the darkness of hell."

"So they have to have died, gone to hell..."

"And come back."

"Is that something Hermione could have done on her own?"

"No, she wouldn't know how, but we need to keep her away from any type of dark arts. She was using black magic and now that she has had a taste of it, she won't want to stop, but we can't let her continue practicing. Black magic is only good for dark uses."

"Do you think that's all she knows?"

"No. I asked her to perform the most difficult. You saw her levitate, so she obviously knows more. I'm just afraid of what that more could be." There is silence as we walk for a little while. "I wonder how much black magic is in her."

"Sir, I think this is something I need to sleep on. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He nods and I leave him, going to my room. In my bed is Hermione, snuggled in the covers, not the slightest bit of evil to be seen. I remove my cloak, shirt, and shoes and lie beside her. I wrap my arms around her, with her back facing me. She shifts a little.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I don't know what has gotten in to me."

'Hell has gotten into you.' I don't say this out loud, instead I whisper, "It's not your fault." She comes up and rolls me on my back, sitting on me. Her hands start at my hair and then trail do to my chest. I inhale deeply and she kisses y neck.

"I don't know if I can believe that. Something inside of me feels different. Like I'm not me." I look at her arm and see the scratch, but it's not a scratch anymore. It has changed color. Not like a bruise would, but more of a detailed change. It's no longer the color of her skin, but it's purple and black. I rub the mark on her arm and she goes over my deatheater mark.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her.

"Not now, but sometimes it does, like when it is changing color."

"When did it change?"

"When I did the spells in that books."

"I don't want you doing them anymore."

"OK," she says. I'm glad she agreed so easily, but I think I saw disappointment in her eyes. I pull her down to lay on my chest.

"Get some sleep." She yawns and in no time, asleep.

**LLL- I hope everyone like and I wanna give a shout out to my 100****th**** review by ****annasaysrawr****. ****And thanks to everyone else. You guys are awesome. Please Review.**


	20. Centaur Soul

**LLL- I'm so sorry I've been so late. But there's school and I live on the east coast of Virginia so I've had to deal with the earthquake and hurricane issues. So how about we get this started as soon as possible. Enjoy.**

*Snape's POV*

I shift in the bed and notice that Hermione is gone. I inhale deeply and thoughts enter my head. _I just needed to take a walk. I'll see you later. I love you._ Hermione. She's using the quill I gave her to let me know she's OK.

*Hermione's POV*

The morning air is damp and cool as I look beyond the gates. The scar on my arm stings as I think of Vanessa and the magic I did last night. It was dark but it felt good. I should be ashamed of myself, but it's worse than having chicken pocks. No matter how much it itches, you can't scratch. The sun rises. I have to get to my classes, but I think I have more important things to do. I just wish I knew exactly what those things were. I walk back up the school and into the clock tower. Clouds flow through the sky as I look upon the school grounds.

My heart burn kicks in and I grab my chest. You'd think this would be something I'd get used to, but it just gets worse every time. I feel different. Ever since I lost and regained my memory, nothing has felt the same. I feel like I've stolen Harry's problems, gained Bellatrix's magic, and reformed my entire personality. I'm a Sirian and there's nothing I can do about it except control it.

I leave the clock tower and walk into the forbidden forest. I get comfortably far enough into the woods and take a deep breath. I use my teeth and bite a small whole into my finger. I hold my hands up and the tips of my fingers mimic a blackish-purple smoke. The forest around me ices over. Even the air becomes unbelievably cold. Ice manipulation, fire manipulation, and blood manipulation is what I've learned. There were many more techniques that I read about but I wasn't able to test out because of my environment. But now, I'm near trees. I concentrate the magic on my hand and tap the nearest branch. It glows the same blackish-purple as my hand. I move my hand and the branch swings wildly, smacking me in my face and scratching my cheek.

The blood leaks warmly out of the cut down my face. I wipe the blood off instead of using the blood manipulation. I think it's a little too early to experiment with anything other than my hands at this point. I move both of my hands very slowly this time and the branch eases away from me. I smile and touch another branch. They both follow my movement. Leaves behind me crunch and I drop the branch, swiveling around.

Standing in front of me is a tall muscular centaur. It's lower half is dark brown and phases into a tan human body as you get higher.

"It's been a while since I've felt magic like that," he states slowly.

"Uhm... Thank you?"

"It's no compliment. That's black magic. You're not welcome here."

"Not welcome? Half this forest is black magic."

"Yes, but you are in my people's territory." He pulls out a bow and arrow. "I would hate to hurt a little girl, but I'm only going to say this one more time. You're not welcome here."

_You know what to do. You know how to do it. Now show him whose boss and claim your reward._

I smile. Immediately, he senses danger from this and fires a bow in my direction. I'm quicker than him and duck, biting a hole into a finger on each of my hands. Blood flows out and I whip the next arrow out of the air in mid-flight. I flip with agility that I didn't even know I had and whip his leg. He bucks highly into the air lunges towards me. My hands glow and I shoot flares of magic at the four nearest tree branches. They spring to life and I levitate into the air, carefully maneuvering the branches to trap the strong centaur. He grunts as I approach him.

"My brothers will be here and you will be dead." I clench my fist and the branches tighten around his body. The half-blood gasps for air and more dark thoughts flood my mind.

_You know what to do. You know how to do it. Finish him!_

I place one of my hands over is heart and bring my mouth to his. He struggles to get free but fails. I'm only a millimeter from touching his lips and inhale. My lips feel cold and he begins to suffocate. His memories invade my mind. The things he has seen. Everything he has learned. The people he's watched die and killed. Even his guilt. All of it comes at once. Finally what looks like a star floats out of his mouth and into mine.

The world around me explodes. It's the most intense thing I've ever experienced. I practically feel it flow to my heart. I gain energy that I lost trying to fight and much more. My heart burn disappears as if it was never there and I am prepared for battle since I hear hooves coming my way from all directions. Before I can even move, an arrow shots straight through my hand and secures me to a tree. A second traps my other hand and centaurs gallop about.

Some surround their black, limp brother and others surround me. Maybe I should have thought this through. Bows are pointed at me and before another is fired. Someone says, "he has a pulse." Everyone looks at the dead body then back at the centaur that made the unobvious announcement.

"Of course he does," a deep voice states, walking up to me. This centaur is different from the others and has a white stallion bottom. "He is soulless. Not dead." I try my best not to show weakness despite the two arrows impaled through both of my hands.

"What are we waiting for? Let's kill it?" shouts a centaur in the back. Multiple others agree and the white stallion puts one hand up.

"This is a Hogwarts student and not just any Hogwarts student. This is Hermione Granger. A Gryffindor."

"How do you know me?" I growl. He burrows his eyebrows at me.

"You have no right to speak, but if you must know. I am close friends of Dumbledore's and he may have talked about you once or twice. Not to mention you've been here once or twice before." He looks down at my bag reaches down for something. He is holding my quill and parchment. Obviously he knows what it is and how it works.

I'm so screwed, but I could care less for some odd reason.

*Snape's POV*

I stand in front of a class of uninterested students as the read pages from their textbooks. I must eye them constantly or they will veer off track and do something stupid like draw.

"Severus," whispers Dumbledore from the door. "May I have a word?" I send one more warning glare to the students and step out the door. "Is something wrong headmaster?" I ask, honestly not caring at the moment.

"Hermione was not in her first class. She isn't in the current one and she is nowhere to be found in school. Please tell me she's with you."

"No she's not. She left before I could wake up." I try to think where she'd go but she is so smart, class is the only thing I think of right now. I hit the wall and Dumbledore puts his fingers on his temples. My mind shifts a little and my thoughts change.

_In our territory. Come get her now or I will be forced to kill her._

I tell Dumbledore and he knows immediately where to go. We trail into the forbidden forest. After trailing deeper, the temperature drops and we approach a crowd of centaur. I see a blue and black centaur tied hanging from what looks like vines. I know all too well what has happened to him. The crowd clears a little and what I see brings tears to my eyes. Hermione's hands a bound to a tree with arrows through them. She looks up at me and I know she has absorbed a soul. The whites of her eyes are black and her pupils are green. She hangs on the tree and when she sees my face, she begins crying hysterically.

"Sev I'm sorry. Please. Something came over me. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't control it. Please leave. I don't want you to see me like this. I know what I am and I can't live like this. Just let them kill me!" I run up to her and put my hands on her face.

"I don't care what the hell you are. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I could never wish you dead. Do you understand me?" She nods as tears flow down her cheek. I could only imagine how much pain she's in. I stand up and try to find a way to undo the arrow painlessly. I find myself face to face with a sword.

"Yes, we called you here to alert you of her being here, assuming you didn't know, but she still holds the life of one of our brothers and I only think one in return is a valuable enough trade. Preferably hers."

"Peace," Dumbledore says. "We can get the soul of your brother back."

"But doesn't that involve killing the Sirian that has taken it."

"It some cases, but the Sirian responsible can also return the soul, but it is very rare and uncommon, therefore, unheard of."

The white stallion steps up and motions for the others to leave. They comply unwillingly. After not too long, the four of us are alone. He removes the arrows from Hermione's with as much care as possible, which is still as painful as it looked. Her hands bleed uncontrollably. She looks at us regretfully and her hands glow blackish-purple. The blood slowly seeps back into the gashes but it doesn't heal.

The centaur's eyebrows raise. "Albus, I've known you for having many things in that school of yours, but a Sirian with such dark magic and capabilities is not something I'd imagine."

"You know yourself this is not what miss Granger is, but we ran into a bad situation that we are trying to tame."

The centaur looks back at the soulless body. "I don't that is working out the way you might have planned. I hope you are aware this is not her first time in here."

"No I wasn't but thank you for informing me."

"The pleasure is mine."

"I will, have your friend restored soon. We just need time to help her control her power."

"She can control it perfectly. Control isn't the problem. It's how she uses this black magic."

"Of course. Well Kaname. I will see you in due time my old friend. Thank you for alerting me." He nods and gallops off. I hold onto Hermione as we exit the forest.

"The first thing we are going to do is take her to the hospital wing. Soon she will become tired and the blood manipulation will die out because of how weak she will become."

**LLL- Hope everyone liked. The hurricane knocked down alot of trees, but nothing as serious as hurricane katryna. And school is in 8 days so yay. Homework. Anyways, please reveiw. Thanks a million!**


	21. Not strong enough

**LLL- I do have to admit that the last chapter was a little dark but there's much more in store. And my power went out so I have more time to type. Yay? So enjoy everybody.**

*Snape's POV*

She sits on the bed of the hospital wing, still using blood manipulation to control her bleeding. Dumbledore talks to Madam Pomfrey at the moment and I kneel down in front of Hermione.

"I'm going to help you get through this. We can do it."

"I can do it myself."

"Well you're not." She glares at me now. Her eyes are still black and green. This happens to all Sirian eyes after they absorb a soul, but most know how to change the color back after a few minutes. Since she doesn't, my guess is that they will be like this for another two hours.

"I know this is dangerous, but can't you see that I'm the danger. I want you to stay out of it," she demands.

"You're not going to tell me I..."

"Excuse me darlings," says Madam Pomfrey, walking in between the two of us. She begins to bandage Hermione's hands and examines her eyes shortly. "They will return to normal. Now tell me darling, are your hands in any pain?" She shakes her head. "Are you still holding the manipulation?" Hermione shakes her head. "Do you feel weak?" She shakes her head for the third time. "Well you seem to be fine but you'll have to stay in here until your eyes are normal again."

"Yes ma'am." She stares out of the window and I look in the same direction. There's nothing out there. I just wish I knew what she was thinking. "I absorbed his soul. That means I'm really a Sirian. I shouldn't be in this school. It's not safe.

"I'm going to help you through this."

"No. Don't you get it? The centaur said I can control my power perfectly. There's nothing to help with. It's the way I used it and _that_ can't be helped. When I use this magic, I don't have a logical mind set. It all comes at once and the only thing that processes through my mind properly is _power. _When I absorbed his soul, I didn't feel pity for him... I...I" She hesitates then puts her face in her hands. "It's not me thinking Sev. Someone else is telling me what to do. And I can't help but listen."

'And I think I know who it is. Vanessa.'

"It's sending things to my mind and when they process it only sounds like the right thing to do."

"So if these thoughts told you to kill me, do you think you'd be able to resist?" She doesn't speak and stands up to walk away. I grab her arm.

"That's what I mean!" She says, snatching her arm away. "I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what I'd to you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself If I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. But you might hurt yourself if you don't let me help you." I look at her arm and rub that scar with my fingers. Anger flares with in me and she senses it.

"You know who did this to me don't you?" I don't answer her. This time I turn to walk away and she wraps her arms around my waste. "Don't go Snape. Where ever you are going, it involves revenge. I can read it so clearly in your fears. Please." I morph into my smoke form and fly out of the infirmary. I know she's following me. I get outside and then I stop, but not on my own will. I can't move for some reason. Suddenly, I start to float back to the ground. What the hell is going on? I'm turned to face Hermione, who has her hands up and glowing. So she's doing this?

I morph back to human on my knees. "How did you do that?"

"Darkness manipulation."

"So basically you can manipulate anything."

"Basically. You know who did this to me and I don't want you going after them. I want to."

"No. I won't let you. I'm going alone and that's final." I turn and she pulls me again. "I'm not going to _do_ this with you right now."

*Hermione's POV*

I roll my eyes and he turns again. "Why do you always think you need to do things on your own? This is my problem, not yours. Oh, do you just think your better than everybody," I say.

"No,.. I..."

"So what is it? You know the person better than me so you can beat them?"

"No.. I..." There are now two students watching us. Everyone else is in the class.

"Or do you think it'll be easier on you because you're a man who thinks he has more experience than me?"

"No, I... I'm not.."

"You're not WHAT Severus?"

"I'm not strong enough..."

"OOHHH, that makes sense, you're not strong enough. So now this is about strength?"

"No..."

"Then what is it!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" He shouts on his knees. "I just can't. I'm not strong enough." It take a minute for me to fully understand. "I thought you were dead once because of my mistakes. I can't let it happen again." I go down to his level and lay my head on his chest. My hand trails to the back of his neck and I whisper.

"Feel me. I'm not gone. You're the one I'm with. You're the one I love. You could never lose me. I'm here _now. _I'm so sorry, but I am what I am now and there's no changing that. The only thing we can do now is work together." He looks at me and smiles.

"Your eyes are back to normal." I wipe the tears from his eyes. He turns into his smoke form with me and we fly around the castle through a very small hole. We land in his room, on top of his bed.

"What was that?"

"A way I get around the school without being seen." The last classes end.

"You will never lose me." I brush my lips against his and he deepens the kiss. His hands maneuver my shirt off, only breaking the kiss for a second. His shirt removal is a longer process because of the cloak and buttons, but eventually, the process works.

He lays on top off me and I go up to his pants buckle. He puts his hand on top of mine and looks at me. "Are you sure you want this. Are you ready?"

I kiss him again. "Yes."

**LLL- I have nothing much to say. I'm not even really sure how this chappie went. Too much? Not sure yet. But please review. Be kind. Thanks a trillions.**


	22. Trapped

**LLL- OH MY GOSH! It's been so long, but school has been killing me. I'm only fifteen, people. Anyway, I miss this story and I hope ya'll haven't lost interest after the month and a half that I haven't updated. Enjoy, wow, I miss typing that.**

*Hermione's POV*

He took me. All of me. He was gentle through the pain and intense with the pleasure. He was my first and he did me like I was his last. We lay in the bed, his arms around me and our bare bodies pressed together. I kiss his hand and he kisses my neck.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too and I love lying with you, but shouldn't we get cleaned up?"

"You're right, like always." He stands and I stare at his naked body. "Enjoying the view?" he asks, lending me his hand to get out of the bed. He holds me as we walk into his lavatory.

*Victoria's POV*

My dad and I apparate into the dark room. Clothes are on the floor and the bed is messed up, _very _ messed up.

"Disgusting. Smells like mudblood mating."

"Silence," I demand.

"You demanded I come here," he hisses, "now tell me why we have come."

"Severus is guiding her away from us. We need her."

"Hell forbids you're talking about that mudblood. Deatheaters have nothing to do with those creatures."

"_That mudblood _will lead me to ruling the entire wizard world and soon, even humans will know of my existence."

He grunts. The shower cuts on the other side of the closed door. 'Even though my father is impatient and annoying, he's right... It smells horribly of sex in this room.' I hold back the nausea in my stomach from the thought and continue looking around. I need something that will benefit the Sirians and Granger. Everything is completely useless.

Then I see a small handbag next to the bed. I take it upon myself to scavenger through it. It's five times heavier than it appears, with textbooks and clothes. I come across another quill, maybe the fifth one, but this one is different from the others. The feathers are stripped with gold and there is a small ruby just above the tip.

"It's been a while since I've seen one of these things." I place my finger over the ruby, drawing out blood and taste it. "It's Severus's for Hermione." I look at my father. 'I think we've found what we are looking for." He nods, not really caring and we disapparate out of the room.

We are back in the Malfoy manor. I sit at the front of the long table.

"So what did you get?" My father asks.

"A bounded quill. Severus's to be exact and I think it can be used to our advantage, we just need to plan things out precisely."

"What is so special about this mudblood?"

"She's smart. Too smart. She tries so hard to see things logically that she over thinks them. She has black magic inside of her and I know the first thing to go through her mind will be to control it, but that's not possible. You can't control black magic. It controls you. The holder has to one with its magic, not the leader, but it will take her too long to figure that out. Her power is large, she has even touched the depths of hell."

"And you're proud of this? May I remind you that she isn't on our side."

"Yet..." I hold the quill up and look into it. The ruby sparkles with his blood. "Draco!" I call. He comes into the room.

"Yes my lord."

"I need you to do me a favor. How do you feel about returning to Hogwarts?"

"I feel like my life will end for I hit the gates."

"Good, then you know how cautious you'll have to be when you return."

"What for, if I may ask."

"Because I trust you can get this done easier than anyone else, not to mention you know the school."

"What am I doing?"

"You're leading Granger away from _everyone_."

*Hermione's POV*

I'm still a little tender, but I walk normal, with difficulty. Ron and Harry are at breakfast waiting for me. I feel strange. Slightly lazy. Maybe it's a post sex thing. I might get over it.

"Hey Hermione," Ron says. "You've been disappearing a lot lately."

"Yeah," I nod. The two guys look me up and down, then at the scar on my arm. It appears to be gaining detail. Either that or it's infected.

"How've you been feeling?"

"OK I guess. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look like yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days and your skin is pale," Harry states.

"Well I'm fine. I've been sleeping fine. I've been eating fine. Nothing is wrong with me."

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?" Ron blurts. "Everything is wrong with you." I gasp, astonished at his comment and storm off.

I can't believe he'd say that. I feel... different, but nothing is wrong. I go up the stairs and head to the fourth level. There is a slight chill in the air and I notice that this corridor is completely vacant, but this uneasiness is uncomfortably familiar. I see something past me in my peripheral vision, but by the time I turn, it's gone. I follow in the direction that I think I saw it and there are spiral stairs. I go up the stairs. It feels like they go on forever and by the time I exit, I have no idea what level I'm on. There is just another empty hallway and in the middle is cloaked person. He walks through a door and I follow. I recognize the look of the door as the room of requirements.

Hesitantly, I walk in, with my senses on guard. It looks like a prison. The man is standing at the very end of the room and I run over to him. The door behind me vanishes and by now, I'm too late to notice that this is a trap.

Draco turns around. "Hello beautiful, long time no fear."

"Cut the crap Malfoy. Every Aura in the wizard world is looking for you and the only place you could think to hide was Hogwarts? Not your best idea."

"Well Granger. I always knew you thought most of my ideas were good. I feel accomplished knowing that you actually admitted it."

"Tell me why you lead me here. Are you planning to rape me or something?"

"No, I've been given orders, but now that you mention it, that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"You lay a finger on me and I'll make you wish your parents were never born."

"Nice threat. So it's true? You are becoming one of us."

"Who is us. I'm not a deatheater."

He walks slowly to me and then around my back. When he circles back around, his eyes are red. "You're a Sirian and a powerful one at that."

"I'm not one of you." He grabs my arm and rubs my scar.

"_This _is not just an oversized scar. It's your mark. It's our mark. The mark of soul absorbing demons."

"I shouldn't have it. I'm not a deatheater."

"You don't have to be, there's enough darkness in you." I stand up and pin him against the nearest wall.

"You're going to tell me why you lead me into this prison or I will hurt you."

"All I'm going to say is that I wonder how long it will take them to find out that you're missing."

"Malfoy," I growl. He reverses me while my guard is down and holds me against the wall. You've only tasted one soul. Why not have more?"

"I don't want any."

"Have them right now. Sirians can give souls that they have taken to others. I will give you some. You know you loved the one you had and getting this is simple." I don't reply. My mind has been wondering on it's own lately and I can smell the souls Malfoy harvested from where I'm standing. "Souls only travel through the mouth." He eases towards me, the souls getting stronger with every millimeter he advances.

*Snape's POV*

I sit at my desk with a cauldron of pumpkin juice, when Minerva walks in.

"Severus," she says, out of breath. "Hermione is nowhere on the campus."

"That's impossible," I gawk, standing up. "That can't be true. This is a huge campus, they've got to be somewhere." She hands me the map of Hogwarts and Hermione, Know where of the map.

"The schools barriers have been breached."

**LLL- HI EVERYONE. I hope you liked and just so everyone knows. I have a youtube account where I answer questions that many people ask me . Which means you can see me while I'm answering the questions. if you have any questions about the story or just me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Where is Snape?

**LLL- Hi. I've been trying to update multiple stories at a time. Well I've learned my lesson. That's not very easy, but I've gotten to Harry Potter. So enjoy**

*Snape's POV*

I search for her in the dorms. All the classes. The Library. Even the quiditch field and the green house. Finally, I decide to drag Weasly and otter out of their classes to see if they've seen her anywhere..

What!" Weasly exclaims. "You can't find her?"

"Great," I say, turning around, " you haven't seen her. Go back to class, you are no use to me now."

"Wait Snape," Harry says. "We saw her this morning. She looked sick."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No. She got really upset for no apparent reason and just stormed off."

"Still not enough," I rage. I march to my room and sit on the bed with my head in my hands. She's in trouble. I know it. Whenever she disappears like this, she's up to something completely out of her nature. Something that involves dark magic.

_Help Severus. Help me._

My thoughts jumble.

_They've gotten me. The deatheaters. At the Malfoy Manor. Trapped. Please help me Snape._

I knew it. I jump up and morph into my smoke form. I get to Dumbledore, alert him of where I'm heading, and leave before he can even ponder the situation. The sky Is bright and annoys me as I fly along. I fly far enough outside of the campus so that I can apparate into the manor. I land in a closet that I know of in one of the less used hallways. Slowly I slide out. There is no sound anywhere, which is most unusual because normally someone would be screaming. But it's quiet... I continue on to where they keep the prisoners. Still no sign of anyone. Even the doorway is unguarded. That's the first hint given to me that something isn't correct. I open it and in the middle of the windowless room is a chair. Trying not to be too suspicious, I close the door behind me. It's completely vacant and the isn't the slightest whiff of Hermione's scent.

It's a trap. I try to open the door but it won't budge. There is a slight squeak behind me and I turn around, but the chair is still the only thing in the room. I ignore the sound, trying the door again. Another squeak sounds. I turn around again and still only the chair, but something's different. It looks... closer. It couldn't have.

Chains slide from under the chair and lift it up like feet. The object lunges for me...

*Hermione's POV*

I smash him into the nearest wall. The prison around us is now in crumbles. Draco struggles to get up.

"Had enough Malfoy?"

"I'm just getting started."

"You said that five ass kickings ago."

"and I meant it then as well."

"Very well," I smirk darkly. I close my eyes and lift my hands, concentrating. The shadows of the dilapidated prison crawl from their corners and surround me. Draco raises his eyebrow in curiosity. The shadows fly into his head. He falls on the ground and begins to squirm and flail.

"Ahh!" he grunts. "Make it stop. Please."

"What's that?" I jeer. "Is that begging I hear?"

"MAKE IT STOP." I raise my hands and the shadows escape his head. They gather around my feet and float at a steady pace. "W...What did y...you do to me?"

"How does it feel to know your own fears?"

"Those weren't my fears," he gasps.

"So you noticed? The shadows bring the fears out of a person's soul. You have more than just your own soul, don't you? Therefore, you saw and felt multiple fears of other beings."

"You're the devil," he breathes.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't reached that status. Nor do I plan to."

"Keep doing what you're doing and you will," he mutters.

"Excuse me...?"

He says nothing. He sits on the floor and looks up at me. "How does it feel? To have all that power?"

"Aggravating."

"How?"

"Because you know what's right but this voice in your head telling you that the dark arts is right. For some reason you can't help but listen to it."

"Sounds great to me."

"It's hell if you know the difference between right and wrong."

He stares into space for a second, then he winces slightly. Draco stands up and the door appears. He exits. I follow him.

"Where are you going?"

"A place."

"And you're going to let me go?"

"Yep. Now leave."

I stand in my place as he walks away.

"That was easy.." I think. "Maybe too easy." I walk to my class, divination. I sit next to Ron and Harry. They look at me like I'm a ghost.

"What?"

"You're here."

"And your point?"

"Snape came looking for you this morning. He said you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh. It's a long story, but I'd better go to him and let him know I'm OK."

I walk out of the room and down to the dungeon. His class is empty as well as his room. Hmm, where could he be? I walk up to the Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall walks into the hallway with me.

"Ms. Granger. Why weren't you in class this morning."

"Let's just say I got lost," I sigh. "But I'm here because I can't find Snape. Have you seen him?"

"I saw him earlier today looking for you. Have you checked with Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"No," I deny. "thank you professor." Before I can walk away, she stops me.

"Are you feeling OK Ms. Granger? You look terribly pale."

"I feel fine." With that, I walk away. Dumbledore's office is annoyingly far from McGonagall's room. I'm starting to become a little worried. I say the password to enter his office and climb the stairs. He's there alone and I look at him.

"Ah. Hermione. Snape must have done quite well I assume." At first I think he's talking about the sex, but a small bell inside my head rings.

"Yes. He went out looking for you." I hold the clueless look on my face.

"He is with you isn't he?"

I shake my head.

He becomes more serious and moves behind his desk. "Alert Professor McGonagall. I need her no."

"What's going on?" I panic. He walks over to me quickly and grabs my arms.

"Where were you?"

"In the room of requirements. Draco locked me in there with him for almost two hours.

"And you didn't think this would be something an adult would need to know?"

"I handled it."

"Well guess what. Now Snape is at the Malfoy Manor with Merlin knows how many deatheaters, looking for you."

"Why would he think I'd be there."

"Apparently _you_ used a bonded quill that he gave you in case of emergencies and said you were trapped by deatheaters."

"I never said anything like that."

"So it's obvious that the quill got into the wrong hands."

"But how?"

"You tell me. How did Malfoy get beyond school barriers?"

"I don't k..." I pause and the way he is looking at me alters my thoughts. "You think I did it?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but all possibilities need to be considered."

"I cannot believe this." I turn around, about to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get my Snape."

**LLL- Hi everyone. I'm so tired. I just finished my homework as well. Neca con(anime convention) is next month in my city. Can't wait! I want to see yu-gi-oh 5ds and Dragon ball z. And vampire night. And Ouran high school host club... I could go on forever. Ha. Well I love you all. Please review.**


	24. I'll Join You

**LLL- The only thing I can do is apologize for the overly long wait and continue. I've had a helavu lot of homework not to mention I run track now and my first meet is December second and third. YAY**

**Hermione- You have no reason to cheer.**

**LLL- Why not?**

**Hermione- You abandoned us. We understand you don't own Harry Potter but that was just harsh.**

**LLL- Im sorry, I'm back now. Enjoy**

*Snape's POV

Everything is blurry for a long amount of time and I sit, chained to the monster chair. The door opens and in walks Victoria. I struggle greatly with the chains but it is a failed attempt.

"Wow Severus. I'd expect you to be a tad bit more proactive. I'm slightly disappointed. I thought you'd make this fun but it was just too easy."

"What do you want?"

"Hm. And straight to the point., just the way I like it." I glare at her as she takes out Hermione's quill and starts twirling it.

"Don't toy with me! I said what do you want."

"Oh nothing much," she smirks, "only Hermione." Draco walks in. Victoria does a double take after seeing him. He's bloodied and bruised _everywhere. _"What the hell..."

"Granger was a little harder to control than I thought."

"If you touched her...!" Victoria shushes me.

"I told you not to under estimate that girl. She _is_ me of course."

"You're insane." I tell her. "What are you talking about?"

"The night I met her, I put my mark on her arm. It should be Farley visible by now. She is the only person with enough power to control all of that dark magic, but first she needs to surrender herself to it."

"You'll never get her to do such a thing."

She advances on me and smiles. "Are you sure about that? We do indeed have a bargaining item." She touches my cheek. "She'd do anything to save her lover. Even switch over to me. If she has a clear mind set, she'll do it willingly."

"So you just captured me as a trading pawn in your little game?"

"Duh. I have no other use for you."

"You're sick."

"Look who's catching on," she jeers. I kick the air for being such a fool. I've lured Hermione into a trap and there's no way I can stop it.

Draco steps up trying to heal his injuries with his wand. "So how do you expect her to get out of the school barriers?"

"By now, she knows we have Severus and will find a way. Not to mention she's a part of me. She'll destroy the whole thing if she feels necessary."

"Ugh. That's believable. The power she has is almost frightening." All of us hear a loud noise in the hallway and Vanessa smiles.

"I think our guest has arrived." Then there she is. Hermione runs through the door, blasting the first Deatheater she sees with _Stupefy_. In the process, two more deatheaters grab her arms from behind and hold her. She looks around and sees me. A smile spreads across her face, but when I don't return the smile, she glares at Victoria.

Completely unfazed, Victoria walks behind me and holds a knife to my neck. She speaks calmly, her voice traveling the air like silk. "Now Hermione, if you surrender yourself now. He lives. If you don't, I decapitate him right in front of you."

"Done' let him go."

"Hermione no."

"Severus don't," she demands. "I'll keep you safe and most importantly, it doesn't matter what she does to me. I'll be back with you."

"See," Victoria sneers at me, "she's smart." She calls in two other deatheaters and they escort me down the hallway. 'No Hermione, you don't always have to be the hero.' I see something move in the corner of my eye and look to my left, There's nothing but a wall... But it moves again. It's a shadow trailing along the side of the wall as we walk. I stare at it intensely since is the first time I've ever seen a shadow move. Suddenly, it leaps off the ground and into my ear.

I jump and try to swipe my hands. Immediately, the deatheaters take the defensive. When I hear a voice is when I stop flailing my arms.

_I'll be Ok Snape._

"Hermione?"

_I know what I'm doing. I promise. I love you. _The shadow glides out of my head and evaporates into nothing. I would think that as another trap, but something about just screamed Hermione. I know it was her. The deatheaters suddenly apparate and drop me off. Then they are gone. I look around to see where I am. The destination is slightly familiar but miles away from the school. Now I just have to find a way to alert everybody and get her back.

*Hermione's POV*

Victoria walks in front of me with two other deatheaters trailing, preventing any escape. We enter a large room with an elongated table and a fire. Sitting in a large chair in front of the fire place is he who must not be named. I flinched slightly when I see and attempt to back away slowly, only to be blocked by the deatheaters behind me.

"So you got the mudblood. Now what?" he asks in a low cold hiss.

"Now I get her to listen, which involves you leaving because she won't talk straight if she's terrified."

"You say that like you're any better," he retorts getting out of the chair and walking out of the room. That's when I notice the freakishly large snake trailing behind him. When the door closes, she looks at me as if expecting some type of reaction.

"You look tired," she says. "Did Draco wear you out?" Just as I'm about to answer, confusion settles in. 'Why is she trying to make conversation.'

"Huh...?"

"I thought so. I didn't bring you hear to kill you. I want to tell you the truth."

" Wha..?"

"Don't talk yet. It's not private enough" she tells me. She grabs hold of my arm and apparates without warning. The air is knocked out of my and I land on damp air, breathing hard.

"A little warning would have been nice," I gasp. She simply smiles and turns around, observing our atmosphere. I do the same. We are in a very large and relatively black forest. Small animals are heard but unable to be seen. "Where are we?"

"A lonely place. Somewhere I remember all too well being, but that's a story for another time." She stops talking and looks around. The longer I look at her the more confused I become. Where ever she's brought us makes her look helpless and sad, but I know better than to lose myself because of location.

"Tell me why you've brought me here. Now!"

"I want to tell you my real ambitions. My real past. You are a mudblood," she says walking over to me, rubbing my cheek. "But so am I."

"You're lying," I mumble.

"I am muggleborn. I hated muggles for the longest and I still do. I don't hate mudbloods. I hate how the trust those filthy humans. The humans tortured me and they were my own parents. When it got out that I'd killed my parents, the hatred of _mudbloods _began. They didn't just hate us. They feared us. Salizar Slytherin didn't dislike mudbloods for the hell of it. He hated that they were more powerful. Till this very day our blood is looked at like vile, but I'm ready for that day to come to an end. Everyone will know that we were first. Without that very mudblood, the wizard race wouldn't be of existence. Mudbloods will rule and you're going to help me get us there."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you know it's true. Aren't you tired of hearing people like Draco push you around because of how tainted your blood is? Don't you want to show people who you really are? You're powerful, more powerful than EVERYONE."

"You're lying. You've been with Voldemort this intire time. He hates muggleborns."

"I have been with him, but that's because he found me. I needed some way to return to power again and he was my only aid. When we've come to power, I'll kill him and his deatheaters are mine."

"He found you in this forest.."

"I was here for centuries, trapped under a curse, but the curse weakened and Voldemort destroyed it with half his soul."

"Wow, he actually has a soul."

"A soul of darkness. Just like mine and yours."

"I don't..."

"Look at you! Look at your arm. Look inside of yourself. There's nothing but darkness floating around in there. But darkness isn't always a bad thing. Make it into something that you believe is good. Make it yours. It only listens to you!" I look at the ground because some of what she says makes a little since. She touches my arm and both of our marks glow slightly. "That's the mark of the Sirian. We're both connected and we both have a power that can bring the world to its knees. Not completely in fear, but realization. Both humans and wizards will see the truth. It will even help Severus being that he is a half-blood. Will you willingly join me?"

*Victoria's POV*

I look at Hermione curiously. Her hands are shaking and I can feel the darkness inside of her crying to break lose. She wants this; she just needs a little push to realize it. Finally she speaks.

"Yes. I will."  
>"Great. You won't regret it. You'll be happy."<p>

'_And I'll get my revenge'_

**LLL- after so long I hope you all understood and enjoyed. I'll try my best to update soon, but I've been watching a lot of trinity blood and black butler lately, so being the teenager that I am, procrastination will try and be my best friend. But don't worry. Ill be back. Good Night for and me and morning for others! Please Review.**


	25. Rebuild from shadows

**LLL- You guys. Im sooo sorry but updating doesn't come as smoothly as it used to but I'm trying, I promise.**

*Snape's POV*

I fly back to the castle to alert Dumbledore of the initial situation. Standing tall and independent, the castle seems peaceful just like any other day, but only I am cursed with knowing what is really happening. They have her and it's all my fault.

When I enter the school, the classes are switching out. Despite the heavy traffic in the corridors, the students clear my way as I walk hastily in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Many whisper of my absence and sudden appearance, which I brush off since I assume, I'm possibly looking a little rough after being ambushed and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. It matters not. These bloody children would react the same if I were clean.

After what feels like a mile of walking, I finally reach Dumbledore's entrance. The stair well is already down so I invite myself in. There he stands in front of the pensive, and McGonagall is next to his desk.

After a few seconds, he turns to me and nods, "I see you've returned in one piece Severus."

"Albus, they've got her..."  
>"Breath," he says, interrupting my panic.<p>

"Huh?"

"Calm down. The deatheaters have Hermione, Yes?" I nod hesitantly. "Is she still alive?"

"How am I supposed to know that!"

"Do you feel her presence on this earth? Concentrate."

I do as he says and close my eyes while slowing my breathing. I don't understand how I know, but I do. "She's Alive."

"Good. Now would you like some pumpkin juice? It's rather delicious if I should say so myself."

I cinch my fist with impatience. "Pumpkin juice?" I grunt through gritted teeth. I step up and my voice escalates. "Why are you being so nonchalant? What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we are not going to do. We're not going to take this to the ministry. We do not want them getting involved. The situation has not reached a necessary climax to involve them."

"Climax? They have _a student_. How could it get much worse!"

"Severus! Sit down and drink the pumpkin juice!" I narrow my eyes at the aged headmaster but do as told. He walks behind his desk and begins speaking. "You need to see this situation through my eyes. Ms. Granger cares greatly for you as you for her, but there's one problem. We're missing something. This is like one big puzzle and we are missing the most important pieces."

I sip the pumpkin juice although the taste doesn't appeal much to me. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But only time can tell"

"I can only wait but for so long before going to get her myself."

"Patience."

"How long will I have to wait?"

"Until we can actually figure out why they want the girl."

"What makes you think they don't want her dead?"

"Because you're alive. I'm pretty sure they had every opportunity to kill you but here you sit, sipping pumpkin juice. They want her alive and in the right mind set and that means you being alive."

"What could I have to do with this whole puzzle?"

"Everything. You've seen what she can do, but do you even want to imagine what she'd conjure up if she were to lose you, to them."

"So they need us both alive."

"Correct, but the real question is..."

"Why?" Dumbledore nods as it becomes obvious that I understand the situation better.

"OK. So what do you want me to do?"

"We need more information on what she is. Sirian. Then we can really measure what we are up against."

"Don't you think I can probably communicate with her from where she is?"

"Don't try. If they've gotten in her head, she won't listen, but we'll think of something." I look into my cup. 'This doesn't make any sense. How can he be so sure she doesn't need me or at least some help?'

*Hermione's POV*

I stare intensely at the great halls. This is by far the largest house I've ever been in. Tripping slightly over the black dress lent to me by Bellatrix, I continue down the oversized halls of the Malfoy Manor. Portraits of Lucius shoot me disgusting looks and I roll my eyes, averting them to the black sender blocked walls. Eventually, I walk back down to the main room where Victoria sits in front of the fire.

"I've changed my mind," I state. "I'm leaving."

"Now, now. Don't be impatient. We haven't even began to make progress."

"And what do you suppose that is?"

"Getting control..." The malicious grin on her face can't mean much of anything good. She stands and walks over to me, still smiling. Although she looks my age, I can see the maturity in her expressions. She's seen a lot in her centuries. A finger slides down my cheek and her teeth sharpen. "A young Sirian is what you are. You remind me of myself when I lost my parents, except you've been blinded by muggle pride. Soon I will lift that shade from your eyes so you can fully see how corrupt this wizarding society is and we'll burn it to the ground, rebuilding it from the ashes."

"Phoenix." I mumble

"Yes, but soon people will know it as Sirian when we destroy it and build it from the _shadows." _My breath catches in my throat. "I know it sounds scary but I promise. It'll be worth it. We're doing the right thing. Soon there will be no more mudblood. We will be equal. And even better, superior. Doesn't that sound nice?"

I nod, somewhat mindless.

"Good now let's go handle some business."

*Snape's POV*

It's been about two hours since I left Dumbledore's office but it feels like two years since losing Hermione. She's alive but is she okay? I pace aimlessly through my room, with the same thought flowing through my head, making no progress. A knock sounds at my door and I stop.

"Enter," I mumble. In walks Weasley and Potter. "What do you two want?"

"We want to know where Hermione is."

I sigh brashly. "I don't know Potter. Now leave my presence."

"Don't lie to us Snape," Ron blurts. "You know where she is and we demand you tell us."

"Who do you think you are to demand anything of me?" I take two steps up and they take three back.

"We're her friends," he says in a calmer tone, looking at the floor. He seems to care about her more than even Dumbledore, so telling them the least of what I know could only hurt a mouse.

"She's safe," I grunt, turning back around. 'But I won't worry them as much as I am. They've never been as good at staying in their place.' "I don't know where she is but I know she's alive and well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean Potter?"

"She's been acting different. She feels different."

"Maybe it was just that time of the month."

"No. You know what I mean Snape. That scratch on her arm. It's more than a scratch."

I raise my eye brows at how fast these two catch on. "What makes you so sure?"

"It's like my scar. At first it was just that, a scar, but it became a connection between me and Voldemort."

"So you're saying she's connected to somebody?"

"Not exactly. Her aura has been darker. I couldn't figure out why or how but it draws into that scratch."

"And how did you come to this. I don't recall you being able to read auras."

"Divination class isn't as pointless as she assumes, it's actually pretty..." A knock at the door interrupts him... '_Thank Merlin_' I open it and there stands Trelawney with a glass ball in her hands. 'Or maybe not'. She enters with wide dazed eyes and places the ball on the table. We stare at her curiously and she stands dazed. I look into the ball unsure of myself and a moving image appears. It takes me a while to make it out but eventually it clears.

Floating the air is Victoria. She is in a large cemetery. Floating next to her is who I least expect. Hermione. If I could, I'd fly through the ball and get her but even I know that's all too impossible. There's something off about her. Minus the floating and piercing red eyes. On top of that, she's _smiling_. Hermione appears to be genuinely enjoying herself. She raises her wand and up floats a person wrapped in chains. It doesn't take me long to recognize Voldemort, angry as ever.

"Ministry of Magic and the rest of the wizarding world. This is nothing but mere warning and demonstration of what is to come but most importantly, it's the way of a Sirian. Destroy this world and build a new one from the shadows. Using the most ancient magic in the books. Go ahead Hermione." Her smile widens and she raises her hands. Purple flames engulf Voldemort and he begins the scream in agony. Me and who knows how many others watch his body burn away into smoke. Soon nothing is left except for a small black star. Hermione lifts her arm and the star floats into her scar.

"Hell fire," I whisper. 'What is she doing?' Weasley and Potter are behind me, too shocked to react. That black star was his soul. Voldemort is dead. I can only wonder what any others watching this can think after seeing the most feared man on earth get killed, only to introduce the new most feared. But the question is, who else witnessed this? Leaving the two stunned teenagers, I run up the stairs, exiting the dungeon. I'm greeted by a hall full of Hogwarts students staring into the portrait frames.

Inside every portrait floats Victoria and Hermione with evil smiles upon their faces and red eyes piercing the innocent souls of the students. Everyone has witnessed this.

'Hermione.

**LLL- OK everyone. I hoped you liked. I promise there's more to come, but even better, I have a facebook page for the public. Since I have trouble updating, this is an easier way to keep up with my readers and for them to keep up with my stories so feel free to go on FACEBOOK and check out my page. Post things. Ask questions. Suggestions. Requests. Anything you'd like. I'll even be posting spoilers, Sneak peaks and other cools things that people like. Just look up LordLossLove (no spaces) Please Review. THANKS!**


	26. Im A What?

**LLL- Hey sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone had a great Christmas/Hanukah/ Kwanza. Enjoy!**

*Hermione's POV*

I float casually over the tombstones and stare at the place of the body I've just disintegrated in front of the whole wizard world. A part of me is happy that the monster who despises muggle borns is dead, but something still doesn't feel right. I know I did the right thing by killing him, but did I do it for the right reason? The power within me is telling me it was right, but my mind is screaming that I've just made the greatest mistake of my life. Victoria drifts next to me and leans onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong? You look as if you've seen death himself."

I shake my head, not even noticing the strange smile plastered upon my face. "It's nothing. That just felt a little ...different."

"I'm not surprised. To be honest, I'd be slightly worried if you didn't have a little regret after using that much hell fire with that little effect."  
>"Little effect?"<p>

"Hell fire can kill a normal wizard or witch after using as much as you did. They wouldn't be able to control it so it'd have spread by now if you weren't as good as you are."

"Spread how far?"

She shrugs. "Through the earth, tearing holes through dimensions not even recognized, destroying the time line as we know it." My stomach lurches a bit at the thought of every society being destroyed. "There is only one place that can withstand the flames of hell fire."

"And where is that?"

"Hell." She aparates and I slump my shoulders. I could've guessed that. I look down at the dress Bellatrix let me have. It's relatively easy to move in. I don't know how, but I know what I'm doing is right. It'll turn out for the best. I just wonder what Snape must be thinking right now.

*Snape's POV*

"What the hell is she thinking?" I jog back to my room and waiting for me is Potter and Weasley. I enter my sleeping quarters and gather everything I may need to go after her,

"We're coming with you."

Turning around, I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Weasley stares up at the ceiling. "I thought this was a closet," he gawks.

Harry shoves him. "_Focus."_

"Right, sorry."

Shaking his head, Harry turns his attention back to me. "We are coming with you. We know you're going after Hermione and we want in."

"Forget it."

"We have just as much reason to look for her as you do."

"Trust me. You don't."

"She may be your lover, but she's our friend. She's like a sister to us, we've known her since our first year. You've never lost someone like that, have you?" A picture of Lily pops into my head. "And besides, we either come with you or we're just going to go on our own."

"Fine. You can come but if you nuisances get in my way I'm going to..."

"Snape. We're teenagers. Face it. We're going to get in your way one way or another." I shake my head with a brash sigh and continue packing my bag. "Go get ready. Be under the Whomping Willow in ten minutes. Don't get locked in by ANYONE. I'm sure they are securing the dorms after what just happened." After three more minutes of packing, i make my way to the Whomping Willow. The sky is darkened with large black clouds and illuminated with lightning. The castle rarely has bad weather, but this doesn't look like something nature could produce. If so, I'm slightly impressed with the purple lightning.

Being slightly blown by the wind gusts, Ron and Harry exit run towards me. Gasping for air, they reach me.

"Ready?" I ask. They nod and I grab their hands. "Hold on." The extra weight makes it hard to apparate, but I somehow push through. We land roughly on top of freshly trimmed hedges.

"A little warning would have been nice." Ron mumbles. I slide down and we stand in front of the phone booth. They follow me inside and I dial the numbers that get us moving down.

"Are you sure the ministry of magic was the best first place to go looking for the worlds most feared person?"

"Don't question my decisions." The phone booth hits ground level and we exit. Unlike on a normal basis, the ministry is completely vacant. The air feels cold and dry, accompanied by an uneasy feeling.

"Something isn't right." Harry whispers.

"I'm glad you've caught on" We walk through large corridors, only hearing the echo of our footsteps off of the walls. Finally, we come to a stop, in front of a door that reads: _THE MINISTER OF MAGIC._ "Take out your wands, but don't fire unless you know who you're firing at." I open the door and to everyone's surprise except mine, Hermione stands next to the dead body of the Minister Of Magic. I guess it's fair to say he isn't dead. His body is dark blue and shriveled. He's just soulless.

Her eyes can't focus on all three of us so she glares only at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you from the monster you've become."

"Monster? I became this way to save your life. TO help us and everyone else."

"How can this," I ask, pointing to the minister's empty shell," help anyone but yourself?"

"Wow Severus," Victoria says, walking next to Hermione. "That's not something very nice to say to someone trying to help you."

"You're filling her mind with shit."

"Uh uh uh. Let's not forget this is the girl who killed Voldemort."

"Just to pick where he left off?"

"No, to destroy what he started."

"How dare you..."

"Snape," Hermione says. "She's right. With Voldemort gone I can gain at least a little control of what mudbloods really are. The creators of wizarding society itself and I'm going to let everyone know that." She clinches her stomach slightly in what appears to be pain.

"She's brain washing you. All you're doing is making everyone hate you more."

Her eyes turn red and she walks up to me. "Do you hate me Snape?" Her breath is cold on my neck and I listen to her silky voice. "I love you and I know you feel the same about me. So just help me out. Help me bring this world to its knees." I push her away, only feeling my heart flood with poison.

"Those aren't the eyes I fell in love with." At those words, she clinches her stomach again and her eyes go back to their normal color, filling with tears. As she backs away, Victoria steps in front of her.

"I think it's time for you to leave. Permanently."

*Hermione's POV*

I watch as she advances on my friends and my lover. My stomach feels as if someone is sticking hot needles in it, but my awareness is a little more powerful.

"Wait Victoria," I say weakly. She stops moving and glare back at me.

"I don't think so." Without even using her want, all three of their wands escape their grip and fly across the office. She points at Ron while holding her hand up at the others and jeers, "_Crucio_."

Ron falls to the floor grunting in outright pain. I close my eyes so I can't see him, but the screeches get louder and Harry and Severus try to escape but are enabled of movement. My stomach lurches and burns like acid is trying to find its way out. Being overcome by the pain and torture of seeing my friends hurt, I grab Victoria's head. Slowly, shadows flood into her mouth and she screams. After another five seconds, her eyes close and she sinks to the floor, unconscious. The pain travels up my heart and the last thing I see is Snape's face.

*Snape's POV*

I decide to take Hermione back to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry disagreed but I know I can trust Dumbledore.

Together, me Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore stand at Hermione's bedside. Even unconscious, she jerks dangerously in her pain. A tear escapes my eye as I look at her.

"What do you think is wrong with her," I ask Dumbledore.

"I'm assuming it's all of the dark magic she's been using. It's finally taking a toll on her."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Madam Pomfrey says. She glides her wand over Hermione a third time. She walks in front of me and Dumbledore with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

"This girl is a little sick but not from dark magic. I'm not sure if you will take this as good or bad news but..."

"...?"

"Hermione Granger is Pregnant." Everyone's mouth hits the floor and there is a loud thump next to her bed. We all look over at Harry and he glances up at us.

"Yep. Ron fainted."

"There must be a mistake. We only... It was only once and it was two days ago. There is no way."

"I'm afraid there is away and it has happened."

"Albus... Can Sirians have children?"

"They can but they shouldn't."

"Congratulations Severus," Pomfrey says with a smile on her face. "You're a father."

**LLL- Ha. Bet you didn't see that one coming. Don't get too scared now. It's much better than it sounds. I'm kind of afraid this chapie went waay to fast and wasnt very good but too late now. Oh and now for my announcement of sorrow. Shonen jump, the manga producers of manga such as Dragon Ball Z, Bleech, Naruto, Bakuman, and One Piece, has announced that they are letting out a digital web magazine that you can get on using things such as smart phones and ipads. But when this is enforced, they will no longer make hard copy mangas, which makes me want to cry being that I have loved shonen jump for many years and I don't have an ipad. First tokyopop, now this. I don't think they can kill manga any more than they've already done. Oh check out my facebook LordLossLove. And please review. Bye Bye**


	27. Karate Kicks

**LLL- Hi. I hope you all enjoy**

*Snape's POV*

My mind can only process the shock of what I'm hearing. Promfrey gives Hermione a shot then leaves the room. My eyes stare at her in confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen. Finally, Hermione starts to relax put I'm still stiff with tension.

"Severus, are you not satisfied with what you are hearing," Albus states. I'm unable to answer, for the question is loaded. He lays a hand on my arm and sighs. "You will be a great father, but I worry slightly about Ms. Granger. Being that she isn't fully human, I fear that the child with also be half breed.

"What do you mean she isn't fully human? What else is she?"

"Sirians are a breed of demon. Not human."

"So she's giving birth to a half demon?"

"Hopefully."

"What are you talking about?"

"Long ago there was no word of a Sirian being born; they were made, so there is no saying how this child will come out. Victoria is still out there and the minister of magic is dead. I have a lot of business to tend to. I'll see you soon Severus." With one more glance at Hermione, he leaves the room. I grab her hand and hold it as if it's the only way I will survive.

"How did this happen. Children weren't supposed to be brought into any of this hell" She groans and rolls over to me. Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks around. She shots out of the bed and begins levitating.

"Where am I!" I walk calmly to her side and grab her hand, guiding her to the ground.

"Please relax."

"Where's Victoria?"

"I don't know. Get back into the bed Hermione," I sigh."

"I need to get back to her..."

"The hell you do!" I yell. "You aren't going anywhere with her. She's just using you."

"No she isn't. She wants to help."

"Hermione, what on earth makes you think that woman wants to help you?"

"She's muggle born to Severus. She knows how it feels to be looked at like a freak and have to pay for it"

"You can't stop that," I press," There will ALWAYS be someone who hates muggle borns."

"Not if we kill them all," she mumbles under her breath.

I grab her arms with brute force. "If you kill them all then you'll make everyone else hate you and this time they will actually have a reason. You will just be another Voldemort, killing the people you don't like." She looks into my eyes and I into hers. They are searing red but I can see some understanding. I can see my Hermione and not the demon consuming her. My heart races and I connect our lips. The passion consumes us and we fall onto the infirmary bed.

The kiss is interrupted when she grabs her stomach in pain. I stand back up and attempt to comfort her. I almost forgot about the baby.

"What's wrong with me? It won't stop."

I can't say anything. I'm not sure how she will feel about it being that I'm not too enthusiastic myself. I wasn't aiming for any children. "Dumbledore said that you used up too much dark magic and now it's taking a toll on you."

"But it doesn't feel like that." She waves her hand and shadows in the corners of the room float into the air and dance around us. I can feel a gloomy feeling entering my body the more they circle.

"Ah!" says Pomfrey walking back into the room. "I see you're awake..." She stops walking at the sight of the shadows. "What the...?"

"Sorry," Hermione says. With another wave of her hand, the shadows return to their designated corners. She cringes in pain again and the confused nurse approaches us. She pulls up Hermione's shirt and begins messaging her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see where it may be."

"I can show you where it is. The pain is only occasionally in a different spot."

"I understand that, but this pregnancy is unlike most others I've..."

"Excuse me? Pregnancy? I'm not pregnant."

Pomfrey looks at me with surprise. "I thought you would've told her."

"Told me what?"

"You're pregnant Ms. Granger."

"No. You mean, a person is inside of me right now!"

"Well a baby, yes." Hermione's eyes lose focus and she passes out again. "Oh dear."

"Hermione," I whisper in her ear, rubbing her arm. "Wake up. Hermione." Her eyes open and she looks at me, surprisingly, with a smile.

"We're having a baby." I nod and look out of the window. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"O-oh of course I am. But aren't you a little unsure about all of this. Don't you think the time period isn't right for a child right about now?"

"The time isn't perfect, but there isn't anything we can do about that."

"We can use a spell to delay the birth."

"No, I'm not doing it. We don't know how it will affect the development of the baby. I refuse to use any magic on our child." I nod again, but still I don't look her in the eyes.

"You really want this?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

'No is what I want to say. I'm not fit to be a father, I'm not ready for a child... With a teenager. This can't be right.'

"Yes I want this and most of all I want you to be happy."

"I will always be happy with you." A large explosion is heard outside and the dark sky is light up. We both stand up, about to make our way to the door. Albus stops us upon exiting.

"Peace. They are only fireworks. It is New Years. Despite this unlucky turn of events, I could not deny the students an opportunity to celebrate the upcoming of a new year. Not to mention they need some distraction from everything that's happened.

"Wow, It's a new year already." Hermione sighs. I nod in agreement.

"Time flies."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione calls, "what happened to Victoria?"

"We don't know. When the Auras got to the ministry of magic she was gone. There has been any activity since." The explosions continue as Hermione goes into deep thought.

"I'm very sorry Professor Dumbledore. I know I've gotten myself into some deep trouble."

"No need to worry Ms. Granger. The order has you covered. But you will be put through some special sessions for that black magic you possess." Harry walks in to the room after softly knocking on the door.

"Hi, I just came to see if she's OK." He explains.

Madam Pomfrey nods. "But you all better be out of here in an hour. The girl needs another dose of medicine then she'll be out cold."'

"Yes ma'am."

"Happy New Year Mr. Potter," Dumbledore says. With that, the two elders exit.

"Happy New Year Hermione."

"I'm pregnant." Harry and I stare at her in shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, looking at me. "I can't keep anything from harry even if I strap my mouth shut."

"You're pregnant. With an actual baby?"

Hermione grabs her stomach and groans in pain. "Y-yeah," she struggles.

"By Snape?"

"Mhm."

"So you and him actually... GROSS!"

"S-Shut up Har-ry" She gasps in between breaths.

"Are you OK."

"I'm as OK as I'll ever be."

"That's a lie."

She rolls her eyes. "Harry I want you to be the god father."

His eyes widen " Wow sure Hermione. How long have you been pregnant," he asks, staring at her stomach. I look as well and my eyes widen when I see what he sees.

"I don't know, but it can't be any more than three days."

"You look 2 or 3 months pregnant." He speaks the full truth. Her stomach has already grown larger. "That can't be right." Hermione lifts her shirt to see her stomach. It's slightly pale and there is a large blue vein running horizontally across it. A small lump appears just above her naval and she grunts once more in agony.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think a three day old baby in the womb should be able to kick," Harry states.

"Y-yeah. That s-some kick," she gasps. She closes her eyes and her head slumps sideways.

"Hermione!" I shout. I small noise escapes her mouth.

"Calm down Snape. She's just sleeping. She's probably exhausted." He watches me a little then speaks again. "So is this what you wanted?"

"What? Of course not."

"Well next time I bet you'll keep your pants zipped."

"How dare you..."

"Don't give me that. She already has these Sirian problems which are for all we know, causing the baby to grow at an alarming rate. You don't know what this will do to her and you still insisted on taking her innocence."

"I didn't take it, she gave it to me and how dare you imply that I don't care what is happening. Did you not hear me when I said ,'I don't want this.'"

"Well now you have to deal with it because it looks like something she wants."

"That's what scares me."

There is silence for a few minutes. " So, what are you planning to name it whether it's a girl or boy?"

"I don't know." I lay a hand on her stomach and feel the foot pop up again. "But honestly, that's the least of my worries."

**LLL- I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Hermione- And now it's time to find a name. None of us can think of good name to give the baby. So we're asking you, All of the readers to think of a name and give it to us! In the end we will choose one to give him. ( SPOILER ALERT! It's going to be a boy) In the next chapter, the name will be shown and used throughout the entire story! So just go on facebook to LordLossLove and post a name on the wall with your fanfiction name next to it. Or you can review. Don't forget, be creative. The more creative, the better! **

**LLL- and if I still can't decide from there. I will have a poll on facebook and fanfiction on what name YOU think I should choose. Because believe it or not these decisions are the hardest part of writing the fanfic. Thanks a million!**


	28. Father of a Demon

**LLL- I'm so sorry for the wait, but people, im only 16. I have so many exams to study for! If I fail one, my punishment isn't "No more tv, no more facebook, no more phone." My punishment is, " no more reading. No more writing. No more imagination." Do you know how much that would kill me? Anyway, I have it all here. Enjoy!**

Snape's POV

I walk over to the bowl and dip the rag into the heated water. The atmosphere is dark and grey. Clouds have been conquering the sky all day, ceasing to leave anytime soon. It's been two weeks since the incident and there has been no sign of Victoria's whereabouts. No one has seen her since. Even the deatheaters have been at bay lately and that worries the ministry, as well as the Order. They have panicking beliefs that Victoria is planning something big. Something that takes time. But that has been the least of my worries.

I stand over Hermione and gently place the warm rag on her iced forehead. With an irritated grunt, she throws it to the floor. She has only been pregnant for two weeks but it appears as if 8 months have passed. Her stomach rounds greatly under the sheets.

"No! I'm burning up.."

"Hermione, your temperature is 20 degrees below normal. You need to stay warm or you will die."

"But Severus...," she whines to me. With all my mite, I fight how much I want to comply with her to relieve her pain, but I know that will only hurt her in the long run.

"If you die the baby will die." Her expressions softens and she pulls the covers tighter.

"May I have the rag please." I do as she asks and turn back to the window. It's been like this the entire two weeks. She is putting what's inside her before herself and it's killing me. I wish I could understand women and why they make such foolish decisions. I can' t believe I've fathered a monster. This demon. It doesn't feed off of what she eats, it feeds off of soul. It's killing her from the inside out and still she sees nothing of it. A natural born Sirian is unheard of and therefore, greatly feared among the masses. How can one feed and nurture something if they lack the knowledge of what it feeds on to begin with. It's madness.

"Ugh" I run to Hermione's bedside as she grunts.

"It's Okay. Breath normally. Not too much not too little."

"O-kay." She gasps, smiling.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I can't... believe this is... happening. We're ha-ving a baby."

"So those are tears of joy I see?"

"No. It just hurts so bad. AHHH!" Madam pomfrey walks in to the room and Hermione screams again.

"I'm sick of this," I hiss with a jolt of anger "We are using magic and getting this thing out of you."

"It's not a _thing._ It's our child and we're doing this naturally."

"Naturally? What part of this is natural to you? No baby I know needs to absorb their mothers soul for survival."

"Are you really that much against this!"

"No, I just love you too much to see sit here and watch you hurt."

"But it's what I want!"

"What you want is stupid and it's going to end up getting you killed!"

"How could you..."

My anger is flowing through every inch of my body. Madam Promfrey injects yet another needle into her arm.

"If you won't support me. I know someone who will." She struggles to reach her wand. When she finally gains a good grasp of it, she presses it to the mark on her arm. What is she up to? It glows green and smoke appears next to me. Out of nowhere, Victoria lands next to me, a smile painted upon her face. My entire body is petrified before I can even consider taking the offensive.

"You rang?" She jeers.

"I'm pregnant. The baby is Sirian. What do I do?"

"Well I don't know. I've never had to deliver a Sirian baby. It's never even been done, but it sure does look like the rascal is making quite a meal of you."

I struggle to move but still my results are unnoticed. "Why did you bring her here. How did you even get her here?"

"I need someone who can support what I want and tell me that what i'm doing is right," she says.

"Victoria walks around me, still smiling. " I can only imagine what's going through your mind right now, but this child is coming whether you like it or not. And as for her calling me, Hermione and I are connected I will always no where she is and she will always know where I am unless we carve this sign off of our arms."

"You should be dead. You're a murderer."

"And here I stand. If you kill me then you hurt Hermione. So pick your choose."

"Put me down and see what my pick will be."

"I'm not the one holding you."

"Huh?" I look over at Hermione and she's staining more than usual. " No! Put me down. You need to conserve the energy you have left. Please."

"She can't... get hurt hurt."

"I won't touch her!"

I regain control of my limbs, falling to the 's pants fill the empty air as I look at the floor. She's ignorant. That damn baby is blinding her logic.

"Ok. You need nourishment if we want this baby to make it." she tells her in a confident tone. " And I know exactly where to get that." Victoria apparates and returns with a jar in her hand without a second to spare. Black and white stars float around in the green tinged jar.

"Are those...?"

"Yep. Real souls and pretty damn good ones if I may say so myself. it took me a while to round this bunch up. I did it about a month ago for emergencies."

"Why are you using it now?"

"You don't see this as an emergency? I see why she called me."

"Why are you here? I don't get it. You're wanted by all Ministry of Magic and you come to the heart of the hell hole to deliver a baby?"

"No Sirian has ever left another behind and I won't start now. Sirians stick together because we are all we've got. Being muggle born, there isn't even a such thing as having parents and judging by your attitude, this kid is going to have it just as hard as the next Sirian."

Before I can respond, Hermione jumps in. "I still believe what she is doing is right. I still believe in her and you would too if you were connected to her as I am. Right now she feels like another me."

"She's nothing like you!" I scold. The two both ignore my remark. Victoria opens the jar and the souls hover through the air. Eventually, they circle above her head like a halo. One by one, they go into her mouth. It pains me to watch but the change is noticeable. Her skin is beginning to regain its original pigment and her eyes are brightening. Who would have the most evil woman in the world would end up being the one to bring her to health.

"How are we doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey says walking in. It doesn't take long for her to catch sight of the scene and freeze. "Severus?"

"Don't ask, just know that it's helping her." I turn back to Victoria and glare at her. "So does this mean that thing is going to be drinking a bottle of souls."

"No you idiot. It's still human. It can eat regular food. Souls are only an occasional course of consumption, but it's still vital for our survival."

"Why do you eat them so often then?"

"Because they are good and make us more powerful."

"You need to die."

"I'm over a million years old. Good luck with that."

"UUGHH!"

"What's wrong?  
>I ask.<p>

"It's here!" Pomfrey snaps out of her mental hysteria and runs to her bed. Lifting up the sheets, she checks the dilation.

"OK you guys this is the time this what we've been waiting... two weeks for.

There's screaming.

There's pep talking. The agony on her face and the pain in my heart.

Then, there is a baby. Not crying. Eyes open. Red eyes and silver hair. Starring at mommy while she weakly holds him smiling.

"He's so powerful," Victoria whispers. I believe it was supposed to be to herself but it traveled quite a bit.

"What are you going to name him," Madam Pomfrey asks us.

Then the strangest thing happens. At the same exact time, in perfect unison, both Hermione and Victoria say the name, "Dietrich." It's something I never would have thought of. Hermioen's eyes droop and she her head falls to the side. I rush to her but Pomfrey stops me.

"It's Okay. She simply passed out from exhaustion. I don't blame her."

I watch Victoria pick the child up in a cradle hold. Slightly hesitant, Pomfrey gives her a bottle to feed it. The picture looks slightly awkward. It almost makes them both look almost human. "How did you get it out of her. It looks two."

In a low whisper, she replies, "Don't tell Hermione but there was no way to naturally get that baby out of her without ripping her insides to ribbons. I had to use a spell."

"I understand. Thank you."

"I hope the two of you can cope while I go get the birth certificate." She walks out and I look at Victoria only to see she's already sending me a devious smirk.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Would you like to hold your _son?_"

Walking over to her, I take the child in my arms. Born as a toddler. None of this is right. Hermione still has years of Hogwarts to finish and I am a Professor. We can't waste our time raising a demon. His eyes look around as he drinks. They pierce red. Then he looks up at me. Slowly, they turn yellow. Yellow?

"Well will you look at that. He's like me. His eyes change with his emotions, but it looks like red might actually be his domain color."

No. We can't do this. I hand the child to Victoria and leave. Quickly I make my way into the Great Hall. The one place I know those hooligans will be. Of course they are sitting at a table, conversing amongst themselves. I sit and their attention switched.

"You told me you've succeeded in making it once and the results were tremendous. It's a complicated potion."

"We can whip it up for you with small reimbursement."

"I'll pay you but I'll need it as soon as possible." Looking at these two and asking for a favor is killing me inside, but it's the only way Hermione can ever have a normal life together. I don't know if it's that I truly don't want a child or if I don't want _this _one

The two red headed pranksters have a grin one there face and in unison they say, " Okay Mr. Snape. You've got yourself an aging potion."

**LLL- Hope everyone liked, even though I know this chapter was little shaky format wise. For those who are wondering. His name, Dietrich, is pronounced, Dee- trick. Once again. Thanks for the wait. And for those who don't remember from the beginning of the story, yes Victoria's eyes change with her emotion, but she can control it. Sometimes... Facebook LordLossLove... Please Review.**

'


	29. Dietrich's a Big Boy

**LLL- I'm going to cry.. I know you all hate me for taking a lifetime to update, but being a teenager in college is hard, so plleeaasssseee cut me some slack. And after i reread that last chappie, I almost killeed myself, it was horrible! i'm sorry to everyone. I'll make it up to everyone. I promise.**

**Dnaff- Don't give excuses.**

**LLL- Who are you and what are you doing here?**

**Dnaff- Oh, you forgot the disclaimer for the last two or three chapters. I'm just someone who reads this fanfic and I thought I'd assist with a reminder...**

**LLL- Ok? Thanks I guess...**

**Dnaff- She doesn't own harry potter... Never will... she can't... at all... in her life time...**

**LLL- We get it!**

**Dnaff- Enjoy**

**LLL- what she said -_-**

*Hermione's POV*

I sit in the infirmary bed, holding my son. Victoria sits close by, smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, but does this mean you're on my side?"

"I'm not..."

"Because if it weren't for me, he probably wouldn't have been born."

"I know, but something doesn't seem right." I look down at Dietrich and he stares at me with piercing red eyes. Somehow, he's still the most adorable thing in the world to me. " I feel like I'm looking at everything you're saying the wrong way. Like you have a hidden motive under what you are telling me. I killed Voldemort for you, but why couldn't you do it?"

"Everyone already knows who I am, but I want them to see _your_ power. The power of Hermione Granger: Muggle born, The true pure blood of witches and wizards. I want people to know you."

"To fear me," I added with a whisper.

She gets up and glides closer to me. "Fear _is_ what feeds Sirians, right?" I do nothing more than nod. "Then you shouldn't feel ashamed for anything."

"But we also need to feed off of souls, that means taking people's lives... I don't think I can do that."

"You already have. Multiple times… It should be as easy as breathing."

"You're wrong… Killing should never be easy."

"Well it was pretty easy when you did it." She puts my hand over her chest. "Do you feel that? It's a beating heart. Don't you understand? They call us demons, but we are just as much human as they are. Just much more powerful.

"And we have to eat them to get that power..." I mumble inconspicuously under my breath.

"What does it matter? You make it sound so harsh… Bugs eat plants. Plants and animals eat bugs. Animals eat each other, plants, and bugs. Humans eat plants and animals. So what's left to eat the humans?"

"Other animals?"

"Wrong. It's us. Humans have this twisted cycle that they are dominant, but they are forgetting a key component. The cycle doesn't stop until you reach the most powerful. They are too ignorant to know that you can't make a cycle without knowing where it ends and that's where we come in."

"So where is this all going?"

"Feeding off of a human soul is natural."

"You're crazy."

"Am I?" She grabs my arm and the mark she created burns intensely. I grunt in pain and Dietrich begins to cry.

"Stop it. What are you doing?"

"We are connected. Me, you, and this child. Can you imagine what life will be like for this child when he gets older if the world still sees us Sirians as evil people?"

"Well..."

"It will be hell. So we aren't doing anything wrong, only pushing for acceptance and respect. I promise, if you can stick next to me, we can accomplish that easily."

"Okay, I can feel our bond and I trust you one hundred percent… but what will Snape think?"

Her eyes furrow in despise."How dare you even consider his opinions? He couldn't even hold his own son. He called him a _demon_."

"He's just confused..."

"So you think he will soon come around." Snape walks into the room first making eye contact with Dietrich.

"I know he will," I whisper. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me and the baby, then looks at Victoria.

"Leave." he demands.

"Make me." she sneers back.

"Don't test me, child."

"Child?" I almost forgot that Victoria has the fescue and persona of a 16 year old teenager. I guess the deadliness in her voice and eyes kind of over lapped that for some time. She huffs a small giggle. "You'll regret that soon." With that remark, she bends down and kisses the baby, then disapparates. He looks into my eyes and says nothing. After a whole minute I look out of the window.

"It's big..." he says.

I glance back at him. "What?"

"The baby is already really big. It's only been a day,"

"Yeah. He is big."

"How's he been? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Other than him feeding off of souls and having red eyes he appears like any other child."

"Just growing three times the rate of a normal child." Snape added.

"Yeah that too..." I mumbled.

More silence overlaps us.

"I'm sorry," he chokes. I look at him, waiting for him to say more. I catch his eyes, the reason I fell in love with him. "You're smart… You know what's right and wrong, so I trust you one hundred percent."

"That makes me happy. Even though I'm smarter than most, I still have trouble making decisions sometimes. I'm not a super wizard."

He smiles at me. "You're right. You're much more than a super wizard. Much, much more..."

"So what are we going to do about Victoria?"

"You're on her side, so what do you think."

"I want to help her. She seems to try so hard to help."

"She's just trying to trick you."

"I know when someone is being sincere." I snap.

Dietrich yawns and I look down at him. He's so adorable… I then look at Snape, who is clearly displaying any kind of dislike he has. If my stomach weren't in so much pain I'd do some really bad things to him… Why not try and lighten the load. "He has your nose you know. No one has the same pointy nose as you."

"I can see it." He yawns again and closes his eyes. Just as I'm about to lay him down next to me, Harry and Ron walk in. The slowly make their way to the bed and I try to glue a smile onto my face. It's obvious they didn't but it because they pulled the same trick and I sure as hell didn't buy it.

"Hermione," Ron mumbles. "How ya holing up?"

"Well... I'm not dead." I joke,

He tries to laugh at this but fails. Harry comes to his rescue… Sort of.. "Hermione, I don't think this is a good idea."

"And by this you mean...?"

"The child, Snape, Victoria, deatheaters… Any of it. I could make a dictionary."

"What do you know about all of this?" I lower by eyebrows.

"Maybe not much but you know a lot more, which why I'm surprised you see nothing wrong with this."

"I know what I'm doing." I mumble, holding Dietrich closer to me.

"Okay then… What about classes? What about Hogwarts. Are you going to stop 'just like that'?"

I turn away.

"I don't know yet..." I admit.

"No," Snape jumps in. "She's going to continue her education at Hogwarts."

"How do you expect her to do that?" Harry questioned.

"I'll figure it out, but this child is my fault."

"Gross." Ron grunts

Snape shoots a nasty glare at him. Ron simply shrugs his shoulders,"Alright Harry, let's go." Ron walks out. Harry follows behind looking back with a face that reads 'see you soon and good luck.'

When they are gone, I lie my head down thankfully. Looking at Dietrich, I can only imagine how much I will enjoy raising him.

"I'm tired." I softly say.

"Then you should get some rest. You start school again in a week." Snape advised.

He kisses me on my head and I close my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* 2 and a half weeks later.*

*Snape's POV*

I look over my class as they read chapter's 72-85. Everything is normal, which is what I hoped for... and then there's the baby. No students have found out about him, of course, but everyone still knows about Hermione and I. Thanks to Minevra, I've been able to keep a keen eye over the brat without any unnecessary interruptions. Where I'm great in potions, she's great with the rest of the magic. I never thought something could annoy me more than the children sitting in front of me. But I, once again, stand corrected.

A small orb on my desk began to blink red and that's when I know that the baby is awake and angry. With a grunt, I walk back into my sleeping quarter. Since everyone is working, the students could care less if I leave. They actually want me to.

Dietrich sits on my bed with tears streaming down his face. He stares at me with pure hate through those piercing red eyes. This child hasn't liked me since it was born.

"Well, what do you want?" I ask, agitated.

He begins to sniffle. This is not what I signed up for. It grows twice the rate of a normal human, but still can't speak. The ends of his silver hair begins to turn black and whips around in a smoke form, somewhat like Victoria's. The kid almost killed me one day because it was hungry. Not for food… but for souls. So this time I knew what that meant and went in my drawer for a small bag.

Trelawney found a way to make imitation souls. She takes the blood, tears and ashes of other people and uses some sort of spell to bind them. I'm unfamiliar with this type of magic, but at least it works. I give him the bag and his teeth grow out as he absorbs them. I can't bear this much longer. If it were up to me I'd have killed the thing straight out of the womb... but I guess I'll have to settle for an alternate.

*5 hours later*

Hermione hugs him and kisses him on my bed. Somehow, the kid who can't speak manages to do black magic with ease. For some reason, this makes Hermone happy, but I see no good in it. Nothing beneficial can come out of it.

"So Sev," Hermione calls, "Are you warming up to him?"

"If warming up means no connection what so ever, then we're on fire."

"Are you even trying?" She hopelessly asks.

"Yes."

"Well then it's simple logic why you two aren't accomplishing anything. You need to communicate more."

"What am I connecting to? He can't even speak yet."

"Just look at him. Look into his eyes and they speak to you."

"Well then he's definitely been cursing me out lately." I mumble.

She rolls her eyes and walks over to me. "Please, at least try." She kisses me and begins to exit my room.

"Mom!"

We both whip our heads to the bed and Dietrich his standing on both feet with blue eyes. A black and purple cloud forms under his feet and he floats over to Hermione.

"Don't go…" Dietrich pleas. His voice comes out as a four year old boy.

"It can talk?" I whisper.

"Stop calling him an it." Hormione demands, taking Dietrich into her arms.

"Did _you_know he could talk?"

She looks at the floor angrily. "No."

"What else is he hiding? How does he know how to hide things from us?"

"I'm not surprised… He gets it from you."

So many things want to come out of my mouth at that comment, but I stop myself. She whispers something to Dietrich and sets him back on his floating cloud. He floats back over the bed and Hermione leave. I sit next to him and do what Hermione says: I try to connect with it-I mean him.

"What else can you do?" I question.

He stays silent.

"Ok, who's you're mom?"

"..."

"Who do you hate the most?" At this question, his eyes turn red, but still no reply.

"You brat, you need to grow up and quick." I walk out the room into the Greathall where the twins always are. They sit in a corner talking about Merlin knows what. When they see me, a devious smile immediately spreads across their faces.

"How may we help you?" they ask in unison.

"I need the aging potion, now."

"But we thought you decided not to take it." Fred mocks.

"Forget about what I said. I need it now." They look at each other falsely skeptical.

"AALLLRRIIGGHTT." George pulls a small quirked beaker out of his Jacket. "Okay, there you have it big shot"

I snatch it from him and jog off to my room. I need to find out what's up with this kid. Why would he need to hide anything? I need him just a little more mature before asking him any critical questions. Somewhere around the age of 3 or 4 years and this is the only way I can do it. I make it back into my room and he still sits there like he's dead.

Pulling out his bottle, I pour the potion into it and give it to him. He looks at me as if I'm crazing for giving him anything to drink at all.

"Go ahead."

He raises an eyebrow. "You still have no fear?"

"Wait, what?' Before I can stop him, he gulps the potion and passes out.

"What the hell?" I mumble… He wasn't supposed to pass out. What did those nuisances do?

Without thinking too much, I put something on to sleep in and hop into the bed next to him. Despite being a demon child, he still has a terrible tendency to fall of the bed in his sleep and bang his head. I readjust him on the bed and drift to sleep. _Sill have no fears._

_*Morning*_

I wake up completely sore. For some reason, Dietrich turned and flipped all night. One minute he was at my feet and the next, he was at my head. I don't know what was up but it was hell. I get out of bed rubbing my eyes and stretch my arms. I look onto my bed and my heart stops. Grabbing my wand, I point it at the naked boy laying in my bed. He looks like he is around the ages of 17 and 18. He has a tall slim build with long silver hair trailing at least 12 inches down his back. That's when both my stomach and heart disappear. A Sirian mark is etched on the teen's arm.

Where's Dietrich... This can't be...

**LLL- Hi, everyone. I hope you liked. I can only apologize soo many times about the late update, but I still love you all. Hope you still love the story. I'm pretty sure some of you figured out the obvious, but if you didn't this is a possible spoiler alert. Dietrich is going to be** **ADORABLE**(_sexy)._ **I have pics of him on my facebook page. Or what my fantasy sees when it thinks **_**Dietrich.**_**So please review! I'd appreciate it!**


	30. Old Man?

**LLL- Ok everyone, we have another chapter. I tried to do it faster, like a turtle running or a tiger jogging.**

**Tigerstar- Or a warrior.. hehehe**

**Crookshanks: Did someone say warriors? That's my favorite book! **

**Tigerstar: uh... yeah. who are you?**

**LLL-...?**

**Crookshanks: *snarls angrily* None of your concern, you evil crowfood eater!**

**LLL-Whoa wait a minute. Who are both of you?**

**Tigerstar: *narrows eyes menacingly* watch your mouth, fox-hearted git!**

**LLL- I'm confused, is there a reason ya'll are here?**

**Tigerstar- I'm not sure. Is there?**

**LLL- Just give a disclaimer. Harry Potter.**

**Crookshanks- If you insist..**

**Tigerstar- She's talking to me**

**Crookshanks- Shut up you half whited, foot long pooper scooper**

**Tigerstar- Make me you butt crack smelling...**

**LLL- OK THAT'S ENOUGH. I don't own harry potter.**

**Tigerstar- Or Warriors**

**Crookshanks- Hey that was my line**

**Tigerstar- Haha too bad**

**LLL- Dear god, make them leave...**

*Snape's POV*

I must have done this. No it wasn't me, it was those bloody twins. The aging potion was too strong, but this... this shouldn't have happened.

He moves and I get up and ease my way out of the room, peeking through the door. I wonder how he will act?

He sits up, rubs his head and looks down at his naked body in astonishment. He walks into my closet and pulls a Hogwarts uniform from out of scenic nothing. I can tell that it's a Ravenclaw uniform. He then walks into the bathroom and watching him just makes me sick, so I simply go to my desk. My mind is in complete disarray. What am I going to do? Hermione is going to kill me. I look up when my door opens and Dietrich walks out with his hair in a ponytail around his shoulder. I don't take my eyes off him because he seems a bit too casual, Like he's done this before.

"Professor Snape," his voice rings through my ears.

"Yes," I answer, so low I doubt he heard me.

"Did you rape me?"

"What," I snap. He can't be serious.

"Well I wake up in your sleeping quarters completely naked and slightly sore. Mind telling me how I got that way?"

His voice is sharp and cold, reminding me too much of Victoria. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Forget it," he snaps, as he begins to walk out of the room.

"Wait, where exactly are you going?"

"To the Ravenclaw Common Room. Where else?"

I say nothing and his cold red eyes burn into mine as he smirks at me. Then he's gone. I don't wait another second to go to Dumbledore's office. The school campus is still empty at this time and oddly, it's the best time of the day. After an exceptionally long walk, not running into any students, I make it to the large gargoyles.

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle begins to slowly unravel revealing the stairs. As I reach the top, I realize that the doors to Albus's office are open, so I invite myself in. There he sits with his Phoenix on his shoulder.

"Greetings Snape, how can I assist you this morning."

"It's the baby."

"It's not a baby anymore?"

I stop talking in full shock. "You know?" He points his finger and sitting in a chair not too far from me is Dietrich. "How?"

"Well Flinch found him wondering in the halls and he said he was in the Ravenclaw house, but Flinch said he'd never seen him before."

"This is a large school, how could that squib know exactly what he's seen?"

"That's not the point of the matter. Tell me what happened Severus."

"An aging potion."

"A rather strong one I presume. And you made this yourself?"

"No."

"Then who exactly?"

"The Weasley Twins."

"Why didn't you make it yourself, _potions master_."

I look away from him. "If the baby aged a couple of months, I didn't want Hermione to track it back to me."

"So you were just trying to keep it away from her, but why did you want to do it to begin with."

"I can't take care a child. Do I look like a fatherly figure?"

"Why of course you do."

"…"

"You've taken care of Mr. Potter for Lilly, so I'm pretty sure you could do the same for your own, but you don't see him as a child do you?"

I shake my head while my nails dig into the flesh of my hand. "It's a monster, You just don't…."

"excuse me," Dietrich calls. "I have no clue what you two are talking about, but could you hurry it up? I don't want to be late for my classes."

"What classes!" I yell.

"Cut me a brake Professor Snape. Until fourth period, I should be free from you."

"What are you talking about? You weren't even made until…"

"Ok Severus," Dumbledore interrupts. "I have a feeling Professor Trelawney will be here soon, so please just let him go."

I shoot a glare at him. "Alright," I snap. Dietrich gets up and leaves. "I don't get it. How can that kid have thoughts and know anybody if he was just born?" Trelawney walks in, looking completely lost and confused at the ceiling.

"How may I assist you?"

"My apologies head master, but I just had a feeling and it led me here."

"Well it's good you came. Does the name Dietrich sound familiar to you?"

"Ooooohhh. That name. The name in the shadows, drifts slowly in the dark searching for a path to take."

"Good," I say sarcastically. "Do you remember the imitation souls you were making?"

"Why yes, Snape, I do."

"Well the truth is, you were making those souls so they could be consumed by a baby. A demon baby, but now he's not a baby anymore. He's a teenager and his name is Dietrich."

"What? How?"

"He swiped an aging potion, but that's beside the point. All we need to do is figure out how he can do so much if he couldn't even talk before the potion."

"This is bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad."

'Would you just spit it out?"

"The imitations souls are made from the blood and feelings of other students. That isn't his personality he's carrying on his shoulders, it's other students who have already graduated from this school as a 7th year."

"So does he know anything about himself being a Sirian?"

"I wouldn't say he knows the whole history, but he knows that he needs souls to survive and that might be the only really concerned issue being that I doubt any previous Hogwarts students have ever eaten souls."

I turn around without another word and walk out of the office. I don't buy it. He may have the outside of another person, but they are underestimating how strong he is. I know that look he gives me. Even as a child he has done it. And no matter what happens, there's no forgetting that look because only _he_ can do it.

*Dietrich's POV*

I walk up the changing stairs and look at the walls around me. I wonder what that conversation was about and why did I have to be there? A girl from the Gryffindor house walks past me, then taps my arm. I turn and look at her. "Yes?"

"Are you new here? I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

"Well it _is_ a big school."

"Yeah, but with hair like that I'd assume that you'd stick out… And what color are your eyes? That shade of green is amazing."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So what's your name?"

"Dietrich."

"Oh, well alright. I guess I'll see you around."

"Bye?" She walks away from me. How could she not have seen me before? I've seen her around. I Shrug off the situation and continue on the Ravenclaw Common Room. To be honest, my memories are a little fuzzy. Like how I got in Snape's bed this morning. There is nothing normal about that. And then he just acted normal about it. Obviously he knows something that I don't.

Eventually, I reach the Common Room door. The door has no knob, nor a keyhole. A brass lion knocker stares at me as I wait for it. The knocker yawns. "Well good morning my good fellow."

"Good Morning."

"Which came first," he asks. "The Phoenix or the flame?"

"A circle has no beginning," I reply to the riddle.

"Great choice of words my boy. Go on in." The door opens and I walk into the blue and silver Common Room. Some people are sitting at the tables conversating and it obviously switches to me when I'm seen. Without caring about them, I lay on the couch.

I sleep for an hour before it's actually time to go to class.

...

Yep, the classes sucked too. None of my teachers remembered me and the class wouldn't stop staring at me. I think it's my eyes, but they should be used to me. We've been together for 5 years…

Hmm… I don't even remember my eyes changing color through the year. Well, I've only got one class left to endure and that's Snape's class. I walk down the dungeon stairs and still, everyone is looking at me. This pisses me off. When I walk in the room, I see someone sitting in my seat. I walk over to him and he looks up at me.

"You're sitting in my seat," I tell him.

"No I'm not, I've been sitting here almost every day since 2nd year."

"No I have, now move it."

"Is something the matter?" A voice asks from behind me. That unmistakable, low rumble of a voice.

Without turning around, I reply, "No, nothing is wrong. Just trying to get my seat back."

"Please sit in the back of the room Mr. Dietrich." O wow and out of all the teachers who didn't remember my name, he's the one that does. With dissatisfaction, I listen to what he says and go to the back of the room. Hearing his voice makes me want to punch him in the face. It simply irritates me. He doesn't even lecture. All we do is read. If he's in a good mood.

When class is over, he asks me to stay back. Reluctantly, I do so, as he walks into his sleeping quarters. Finally, he returns, looking the same as when he'd left.

"So Dietrich, how was your day?"

"What's it to you?"

"You seemed angry when you got to my class."

I glare at him. "Doesn't matter."

"Are you starting to forget who you really are? Or does it seem like other people are forgetting." I look at him curiously, as those play on words were just too perfect.

"What do you know Snape."

"Oh nothing," he says sarcastically.

"I'm so confused," I whisper. "TELL ME!" At those words, glasses on shelves along the wall burst and the band holding my hair breaks, making it spread along my shoulders. Snape looks around the room and then at me in astonishment. Wind begins to blow and it appears to be a storm within the classroom, with black and purple clouds swirling above our heads. My blood feels as if it is boiling and needles are being shoved into my back. Papers fly around the room and Snape points his wand at me. Suddenly, everything stops. The papers fall the ground and my body cools at an alarming rate. My eyes lose focus and then everything is black.

...

*Snape's POV*

I look at him, still unconscious. After he passed out in my room floor, I brought him here, on the roof top of the Ravenclaw common room. I'm not sure what happened to him, but if I had to guess, I'd say that he's never used dark magic in this body before and it was too much for him to handle. Not to mention how powerful he is. I look up at the moon pondering my demon son. I've already decided how I will explain things to him, but have no idea what I'm going to say to Hermione.

My demon son. It makes me curious how much he actually _does_ know about himself. Does he know he isn't human? When I went to aid him, he was on fire so I took off his clothes. (He is _my_ son after all) I thought it'd be best if he cooled down, but when I did so, his back was bleeding. I'm not exactly sure why, but there were black pricks sticking out of it. It was as if needles were sticking into him from the inside.

My mind keeps referring to him as my son, but just a night ago, it wouldn't do that. I couldn't.

He moves slightly and groans, slowly his eyes open and I act like I don't see him, looking up at the sky. He sits up, rubbing his head.

"I feel like shit." He mumbles. He sees me and sighs out of annoyance. "Ugh old man, out of all people." I glare at him and he looks away. Finally he notices the obvious. "AH! Why am I naked? Ugh and my back hurts. What did you do to me old man? Rape?"

"Number 1, I did nothing. Number 2, you're not naked. Number three stop calling me _old man_."

"So does everybody wake up naked next to you or is it just me?"

"After you passed out, I saw that you were hot so I took off your shirt and brought you up here to rest. I was _helping_ you."

"Helping or not man, that's still weird." A moment of silence passes as we both look into the sky until he speaks again. "Thank You."

"..."

"So do you know? What happened to me? What's going on with me?"

"Do you remember any of your childhood?" I ask him. Although I'm not making eye contact with him, I can feel his red ones burning a hole into the side of my face.

"Honestly, no. Not really."

"That's because you didn't have one."

"What are you saying?"

"Your parents didn't want you, so they pick pocketed personalities from multiple other people, with an aging potion and made you."

"Y-your lying."

"Why would I be lying? You know it makes sense. You've gone through all day thinking you know who you are, when it's obvious that no one else knows you."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm living a lie. My life itself is a lie?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Dietrich stands up. "We're done here." I pull his arm back.

"No..."

"If nobody else knows me, then how do you know so much?"

"I work for a secret service in the wizarding world that deals with these things. Dumbledore as well."

He gets quiet again, bringing an uneasy feeling to my stomach. "Do you know who my parents are," he finally asks.

"No," I whisper.

"So if I'm not really me. Does that mean I don't go here."

"You can still attend Hogwarts, but there's nowhere for you to sleep. All Ravenclaw dormitories are full. Dumbledore has assigned you to sleep in my quarters until further notice."

"WHAT!"

"Oh hush it you bloody brat. I don't want it any more than you do."

"Whatever," he quickly changes the subject to something I figured he'd soon notice. "So what is this mark on my arm?"

I knew he'd ask me but that is something I didn't make up an answer for. "I'm not fully sure."

"I passed out in your room because I was exhausted. Does that happen to all wizards?"

"No. Only special ones."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"In due time, you will find out on your own. In the meantime, try not to do much magic, or get angry."

He lays back down with his arms behind his head. "Oh and Snape, something else kind of swayed me to believe what you said and maybe you can assist me."

"What might that be?"

"I don't have a wand."

I look at him. *-_-* His silver hair is spread out behind him as he stares at me through those glowing..._blue _eyes? "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Teach me how to do magic without one. Or maybe get me one." I don't answer him. What does blue mean again? Sad? Happy? Sincere?

Now they are changing in between the two colors of blue and green. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

That's when I realize (too late) that I'm staring at him. "Like what?"

"Damn pervert."

"Watch your mouth child." I growl.

"Yeah right old man. I needa watch my back when I sleep." Those were the last words to leave his mouth before 2 hours of moon watching silence. He rolls over and unintentionally falls asleep. I notice that his back is no longer bleeding but the needles are still noticeable. I wonder what they are. Letting the thought leave my mind, I tie up his hair and use a levitating charm to get him back to my room.

I lay him in bed. He can never know the truth that I, Severus Snape, am his father.

**LLL- I actually really enjoyed developing the relationship between Snape and Dietrich in this chapter. Hope everyone else liked it. Oh and 5 DAY HARRY POTTER WEEKEND ON ABC march 16****th**** 2012 through march 13****th**** 2012. I've been watching all weekend so far. So awesome, but anyways, review. **


	31. New Wand!

**LLL- Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Dnaff- I know I enjoyed it.**

**LLL- That's great**

**xFiresoulxCrookshanksx- I liked it much better.**

**Dnaff- Well I reviewed.**

**xFiresoulxCrookshanksx- Well so did i.**

**LLL- Okay, you both liked it. Yay. But what about the disclaimer. **

**Dnaff- *hits xFiresoulxCrookshanksx over the head with frying pan* Ha. I do the discalimer**

**LLL- *knocks Dnaff our with bat* no violence in my establishment**

*** lightning comes out of nowhere and strkies LLL.***

**Everyone's on the flood unconcious**

*Dietrich's POV*

I open my eyes to darkness and sit up. Someone moves beside me and i can see that it's Snape. Does this man have no mercy? My back hurts, but unfortunatley i can't reach the spot that's irritating me so much. I look back down at Snape and notice something dark on his neck. I lean over and try to lift his hair. As i'm doing so, the door opens and a female stands in the threshold. I can only imagine what this must look half naked grown men in the same bed, with one touching the other's neck. I slowly, inconspicuously lean back over to my side.(When did i get a _side_)She's staring at me for a long time with her mouth on the floor. So i take the initiative to speak first.

"Uhm, Good morning."

"Morning?" She gasps, barely getting the single word out.

"So, uh, you here for Snape?"

She nods and slowly approaches the bed.

"Don't worry. It's not what it looks like." She says nothing and continues walking until she's right next to me. She rubs my face, then grabs my arm. When she sees that strange mark, she drops it.

"H-have you seen a baby around here?"

"A baby? Uh, no i don't think so."

"If you d-don't mind my asking... What's y-your name"

"Dietrich." Her eyes role back into her head and she faints. I jump up, kicking Snape over and he rolls out of the bed. A thump sounds when he hits the floor. With a growl, he sits up with sleepy daggers for eyes.

"What. The. _Hell Dietrich._"

"Someone fainted."

"What do you mean?" Snape gets up and rushes to my side of the bed (my side? what the...) "Oh no, Hermione."

"Oh, yeah, Granger. I think i've heard of her. Some people say that she's so smart that she belongs in Ravenclaw."

"How'd she faint?" His voice is actually a little worried?"

"I'm not sure..."

"What did she say!"

"She asked me if I saw a baby, then asked what my name was."

"For the love of Merlin..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She just needs some rest." He picks her up and lays her in the bed, removing her uniform jacket.

"Oh, so you do that to everyone."

"Shut up."

"Whatever." I walk to the closet and conjure myself up a nice Ravenclaw robe, then go into the bathroom, shutting the door. I look into the mirror. There's no telling what that perv did to me. My hair is a mess. I grab a comb and begin stroking it. I turn around and look at my back. It was hurting really bad earlier, but there's nothing there, so it must have all been in my head. I look at my red eyes and think about what Snape told me last night. My parents didn't want me and i am living someone elses life, but there's something he isn't telling me. He knows who my parents are and i want to know. Composing myself, I put on my clothes and tie my hair into pony tail. I look in the mirror and it sways rhythmically behind my head.

A large crash comes from out of the room and i run to it. Knowing that he was left alone, nothing good could have happened and I yell Snape's name instinctivley. The girl who came in earlier now has tears streaming down her face with a wand pointed at Snape. He is on top of a twin nightstand that i could have sworn was one before i left. She looks at me one last time before sharply turning her head and exiting. I can't place my finger on it, but something was oddly different about her. Something doesn't feel right about my rothe atmosphere. My throat starts hurting a little but i ignore the sudden inconviniece.

"Soooo? She found out you raped her?" I joke, shaking my head.

"Shut the hell up," he growls.

'Whoa. He must have really messed things up. I'll leave him be.' I start to walk out but he says something.

"Hey Dietrich."

I stop. "Yeah?"

"When your hair's like that..."

"Yeah?"

"You look like a girl."

"...haha. thanks old man. Maybe one day i'll help you with the rat trap on _your_ head."

*Snape's POV*(going back to earlier)

I look at Hermione as she lays down in the bed after taking off her jacket. This is bad. She wasn't supposed to be in here this early.

"Oh so you do that to everyone?" Dietrich says.

"Shut Up," I snap. I really don't have time for his foolish remarks. I need to think. How do i explain things to Hermione.

"Whatever." I watch him walk to the closet and pull another uniform out of nowhere! Where is he getting these clothes from?. There is another thing i notice when he enters the bathroom. The needles in his back have completley vanished. Not in sight what so ever. I revert my attention back to Hermione when she starts moving again. She sits up, holding her head, then looks at me and begins laughing.

"What is it?"I ask.

"I just had the weirdest dream.. It was Dietrich and he was a teenager and laying next to you and talking and haha ..." I stay silent as her smile disappears. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"It was no dream and you damn well know that."

"What. Did you. _DO_!"

"I used an aging potion on him."

"WHY?"

"I needed thre thing to grow up. I couldn't take the responsibility. And there was a mistake with the potion."

"Mistake? Severus did you consider the risks before giving him a potion. He was a BABY!." She pauses. "ha. But you didn't consider him as one now did you? DID YOU!" Uh oh. She's getting mad. I stand up.

"Hermione, calm down. We can talk about this."

"Oh. NOW you want to talk? If you weren't going to consider _his_ life before giving him the potion, maybe you should have considered your own!" She whips her wand out. Her eyes are burning red as black and purple smoke begin to flow out of the tip of her wand, towards me. I try to back up, but it surrounds me. It wraps around my body stinging the flesh that it touches. I grunt in pain and she slams me viciously into my nightstand. She withdrawls the smoke back into her wand and raises her other hand. It's easy to tell that she's about to perform more minacing black magic on me. I need to reach my wand but luckily...

"Snape!" Dietrich runs out of the bathroom. He quielty observes the scene. Hermione looks at him, more tears well up in her eyes and she leaves. Life saver. I look back at Dietrich who's hair is in a damn ponytail. He shakes his head at me in false disappointment and that thing sways so much it could make an ass jealous. "Sooo? She found out you raped her?"

He redirects my mind back to Hermione. Dang it. "Shut the hell up," I hiss.

His eyebrows raise a bit. I shouldn't be so hard on him. This isn't his fault after all and he has no idea what is going on sooo...He begins to walk to the door and I decide to get his attention. "Hey Dietrich."

"Yeah?"

"When your hairs like that..."

"Yeah?" he urges.

"You look like a girl."

He laughs. "...haha. Thanks old man," he says. Why does he call me that? "Maybe one day i'll help you with that rat trap on _your_ head." That little brat. What the hell does he mean? That wasn't a compliment. He walks out and I try to get up. It's a little more difficult then i intend. I look at my nightstand and under me is my wand. My broken wand. The tip has broken completley off and that's when I remember. I run out of the the door and up the dungeon stairs to Dietrich who has just made it up the stairs. I need to get in better shape. I'm nearly out of breath when I reach him.

"Breathe old man."

"Stop...*Deep breath* calling me old man."

"You're about to passout from running up a few stairs. I think i've earned the privledge."

"Why you little ..."

"Just save your breath and tell me why you trudged all the way up here."

"You said you need a new wand. Well apparently, so do I." I show him my damaged goods and a slow smile appears on his face. "I was thinking of going today after classes."

"Is that OK? Can we just leave campus like?"

"I think leaving campus is the safest route for me at this moment."

"Hmm. Okay. See you later. I've gotta go catch breakfast." he walks away and I go back down to my room and get my own self situated. I have to admit, what I did to Dietrich was foolish, but there's no turning back now. I go into the bathroom to clean my face and come back into my room. Hermione stands in the middle of the room with black magic nearly generating from her. I back up some, knowing that i'm nearly defencless without my wand.

"How long has he been like that." She asks. Her voice is morbib and painful.

"Only about a day."

"And how is he able to do normal everyday things."

"Through the souls he absorbed."

"I figured that." i'm not surpirsed she figured that out at five times the rate I did.

"So who gave you the potion? I know you didn't make it because I saw you almost everyday and an Aging potion takes up to four days to make."

"The Weasley twins." Good short simple answers will speed this up.

"I know you didn't like him but Snape how could you?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry can't fix my son. _I _wanted to be the one to raise him. The one to teach him right from wrong but now he's following what someone else knows. Does he even know we are his parents?"

"No."

"Do you intend on telling him?" Her voice cracks as she's about to cry.

"No, I can't" She drops to her knees and I take one step.

"Don't come any closer. I can't control my anger. Sometimes my black magic has a mind of it's own. And despite how pissed off I am right now, I don't want to hurt you." She quickly turns into her smoke form and flies out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief that she has self control and I have my life.

I take my time walking up the steps to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I arrive, I go through a portrait that is a short cut to the high table. Hagrid, Trlawney, McGonagal and Dumbledore are the sitting and eating at this moment. I take my seat and grab a peice of bacon, bitting it. I look down upon the students and see Dietrich at the Ravenclaw table being swarmed with girls from other houses. It's obvious to see that he isn't enjoying the extra attention as he completley ignores them with what looks like amber eyes, twirling his spoon in the porrige.

I look over at Potter and Weasley and notice the two are eyeing him down suspiciously. I stand up and walk over to Albus's seat.

"I will be taking a short leave later on today Headmaster."

"Will Mr. Dietrich be accompanying you?"

"Yes sir."

"Will you be back by tomorrow?"

"We should be back by tonight judging all goes well."

"And if you aren't back by tonight?"

"Trust my instincts enough not to send anyone."

"It's not your instincts I don't trust," He says staring at Dietrich.

"I'm ashamed to say it but at this moment it's . I assume she's found out. Her aura has become threatening."

"Is she still in the castle."

"Yes and no. Her physical self has gone but her presence still lurks in the shadows. Becareful Severus."

"I will." As i'm walking behind the table, Dietrich looks up at me. He gives me _that_ look. The look that only he can make. The look I almost forgot about. It sends chills down my spine and I exit. THe day goes by and as expected, Hermione is not in class. I disregard it as the day comes to an end. Dietrich appears in my room wearing all balck and a pretty nice cloak.

"Where'd you get tha from?"

"Someone from Slytherin house let me have it. Said it suited me."

"They were right." I walk out of the room andhe follows me, eyebrows raised.

"So where are we going?"

"To the person that I got my wand from. His name is Gregorovitch. He's pretty good and could help you find a wand." We walk outside and trail to the front gates. I grab Dietrichs arm and apparate. When we reach our destination, he falls and hits soemthing metal. I look over at the boy gasping for air and rubbing his head in the area that just hit a bus bench.

"Next time *gasp* .. warn me."

"Ha. And you call _me _old man," I jeer.

"Bastard."

Although the sun is setting, it's still bright and noone in the neighborhood is out. I begin to walk up the side walk and Dietrich trails on my heels. I decide to make conversation. "So i can tell that you are popular at school."

"Hmph. I don't like the attention."

"I guess tht I can understand." We walk in silence a few more blocks until he asks a question.

"Snape?"

"Mhm?"

"What's your biggest fear?"

I stop walking. "What?"

He comes around and looks me in my eye, completely serious. "What's the one thing you fear most?"

"Nothing," I say glaring at him. All in one moment, the reason i disliked him as a baby returns.

"You're lying." He's not human and never will be.

"What makes you so sure?" I ask.

"Everyone has a fear. That one thing that makes their skin crawl or sends chills down their spine.

"Yeah, well not me.." I wait to see his reaction. He puts his hands casually behind his head and turns around.

"So how much longer do we have to walk?"

"No longer. We're here." He looks up at the average neighborhood house. We walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. A little girl at the age of 10 opens the door. She looks at us with big eyes, chewing gum.

"Who are you?" She asks, sounding much older than she looks.

"We're looking for Gregorovitch."

"Mom! Two weird guys are looking for Greg!"

A woman comes to the door and widens her eyes when she seees us. She especially can't keep her eyes off of Dietrich's red ones. "GREG!" She calls, backing away from the door. An elderly brown haired man walks to the door. Not a hint of surprise is in his eyes. He looks back at the female and nods at her, walking out of the door. He closes it behind him.

"What brings you here deatheater."

I look at him in anger. "What the..."

"What's a deatheater?" Dietrich asks.

"And who are you boy?"

"He's one of my students. We aren't here about the past. We are here for wands."

"Well I don't do that anymore. I sold my last wand already."

Dietraich leans against a pole as i negotiate. "That's a damn lie. Once you've started there's no stopping."

"Well you're wrong about this one Severus."

"To me you're the best in the game, but if the game is over, we can head to Olivander."

A grunt escapes Gregorovitch's throat and i turn around as to leave. Dietrich stands up straight. "Fine," he says. "Come wih me." He starts walking and I follow. Dietrich follows shortly after. probably surprised by my awesome conning. Hehe.

He walks us to a shed and i'm not surprised to see that it's full of small wand boxes. "Do you both need wands?"

"I need mine repaired," I tell him, "and this one needs a wand." I continue, pointing to Dietrich.

"Where's his old one?"

"He's never had one."

"What!"

"How can anyone go so long with a wand at all."

"That doesn't matter."

"Hmph, well okay. Now these wands have a tendency to reject people. Which is why I still have them. Give me your wand and then I'll find his." I give him my wand and he repairs it with ease, using his own. He walks into the shed and grabs a box. He hands the wand to Dietrich. "Hold this." Nothing happens. "Flick it a little." He swishes it around but nothing happens.

We try about 7 more wands until Dietrich grows highly impatient. "Enough," he says. He walks back into the shed and returns with a velvet red box.

"No, you may not try that wand"

"I'm trying it."

"Fine," he grunts. "At your own risk."

He pulls the wand out of the box and holds it. Small cracks in the wand glow red and he smiles. Gregorovitch's eyes widen, looking at Dietrich

While Dietrich is in the moment of having his first wand I ask Gregorovitch, "Why did you say at your own risk?"

"That wand is deadly. It has rejected everyone to ever touch it and has killed two, but it seems to be accepting him. Who is this boy? At first, I thought he looked alot like you, but seeing the look in his eyes now... I can't be to sure. I'd more or less say he's spawn of the devil."

Dietrich glares at him and I pinch the bridge of my nose. This is what will get Gregorovitch killed one day. He's way too stright foward and blunt when it comes to conversation. I guess you can say he isn't a people person.

"Dietrich," I call. He doesn't answer. "Dietrich. Dietrich!" I tap his arm and the wand sparks. I pull away and look at Gregorovitch.

"So i'll wrap that up for you." Dietrich puts it back into the box and Snape pays him. Gregorovitch begins to walk away. "Nice doing business with you."

"Wait. Normally you tell the core of the wand before you give it to us, but you didn't even bother mentioning it. What's the core?"

A devious smirk spreads from ear to ear on his face. "The wand has a core of Dementor flesh." My eyes widen as I look at the box in Dietrich's hand. "Enjoy." He walks away and Dietrich and I walk back up the side walk.

"I don't understand something."

"What might that be?"

"You chose that wand before it chose you. How?"

"I could feel it. Like it was calling for me."

"You know that doesn't sound good, right?"

"I don't care. I got my wand." I look at Dietrich's face and he has a look that isn't the usual. It's similar to the look that i hate. He looks at me, but it's worse. It's like he's looking into my soul.

I shake off the nerves. Sirians can detect fear. "Let's go get something to eat," I suggest.

"Oh yeah, i'm starving."

**LLL- Okay you guys not that much of a cliff hanger, but it is the longest chapter i've writen thus far so i'm pretty satisfied. Please Review. Now everyonne. I want you all to guess. What do YOU think Snape's greatest fear is? Or do you think he honestly doesn't have one**


	32. No More Eating Out

**LLLL- I'm so so so so so so sorry for the late update. Alot of people are upset about it, but here it is. Ta Da, the next chapter, be sure to pay a attention to the POV changes in the story, make sure it doesn't get too confusing. I don't own harry potter.**

**Dietrich- Yeah, we know. J.K. Rowling would have updated quicker...**

**LLL- :(**

***Snape's POV***

We walk casually along the side of the road for about an hour before reaching any type of eatery. Dietrich still holds the wand from hell in his hands. His eyes are their natural color, red. So I can't assume he's thinking anything weird right now, but I'd pay some galleons to see those things change any other color. I settle on a place called, Hotbytes. That's a dumb name. The cashier sends us a strange glance upon entry. Muggles always give the same stupid look when they see a wizard. Just accept the fact that we dress different and move on with your life.

"How may I help you," he says. Dietrich looks up at him and I study the menu. Of course it is only things i don't like. "OK," the muggle says, growing slightly impatient. How about I get you a booth and you think about it." I raise my eyebrows and he leads us to our seats.

Dietrich then continues to examine his wand as we sit and now appears rather anzious, but theres something about it that doesn't sit right with me. I guess it's quite understandable why the wand chose him. He's a demon, but if it's dementor core, it must mean something much worse than even we can see.

"Snape," Dietrich says. I look up. "You look distracted. You OK?"

"Yeah, why would you say that?"

"Well..." He looks up and so do I, at the impatient waitress.

"May i please take your order sir?" She looks as if she's pobably asked a few times.

"Oh, yes." I pick up a menu. Nothing seems to suit my liking. So I say the first thing I see. "I'll take the chili combo, with... tea?" (what the hell is tea?)

"Ok," she mumbles. "Would you like extra beans with that?"

"No."

She turns to Dietrich with the exact opposite expression she just gave me. "What about you sweety?"

"A pizza would be nice, I guess."

"What kind?"

"Sausage."

"And drink?"

"Pepsi."

"OK, I'll be back momentarily with your beverages."

I can't wait to get out of this muggle world. It's driving me crazy everyone is so damn impatient. I look at Dietrich again and once more, he's observing his wand. His hand glides over his throat as he swallows then back to the wand. How can someone look so innocent but be so damn deadly. Hermione flashes into my thoughts. I message my temples to get the image out of my mind.

"Here you are," the waitress says, setting our drinks on the table. " I take a sip of mine." UGH!. Its disgusting. Wretched. I've never tasted anything so vile.

"You OK Old Man?"

"hmph."

He drinks his next and his eyes close tightly as he grabs his throat again.

"That's why I don't like pepsi," I tell him, having tasted it in a past muggle dining expirience. "Unnecessarily strong." He still clutches his throat and that's when I get the impression it can't be the drink. That has to be the third time tonight that he's held his neck. "Are you alright?'

"Yeah. Just a soar throat is all."

The waitress reapears with our food. Dietrich's food looks delicious whereas mine looks as if she just got it out of a toilet. She reaches in her pocket.

"Ouch." Knives and forks fall onto the table with a clank. "My appologies." I see blood on the table.

"What happened," I mumble, more out of irritation than worry.

"It's nothing. I just knicked my finger on a knife in my pocket." I look at what she dropped on the table.

"Who the hell keeps open steak knives in their pocket?" Her finger is still leaking onto the table so I grab a paper towel and start wiping up the mess. I'm not looking at him but I can tell that he's just sitting there. I do a quick glance at him, not really paying attention and continue whiping. I do a double take and suddenly he's whiping. My heart rate speeds up. I didn't look at him directly but somehow I could see something off about him. I look at him more closely now as he smears the blood on the table. His eyes are a terribly dark burgandy and holds a sick look. He rubs his throats as he whipes.

I stop scrubbing and grab his wrist. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should go..."

"No," he snaps. "I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom." He gets up and runs away.

"Poor thing must not like blood," the waitress says.

***Dietrichs POV***

I ran into the hallway and clutch my throat as it furiously burns through me. I slide to the floor. _What is wrong! Her blood, i could feel her. She is afraid of animals. The man at the front desk, afraid of Snape...Damn!_

Someone comes out of the kitchen and see me.

"Dude, you OK?" His arm is bleeding and I glare at it. He notices and lauughs. "Oh, this. Cutting pork is a hard job man." This guy is fake, nothing inside of his heart is right. He only likes what he thinks might satisfy him, then he lets it go. His greatest fear is fire. He throws everything he sees into a pit of fire. Simply throwing it away.

"Get away from me!" I hiss. His eyebrows furrow and he walks into the bathroom, trailing blood. My throat flares and i'm tempting to follow, but i stop myself._ What is it?_ The female waitress comes around the corner.

"Oh my gosh sweety. Are you OK? You're sweating bullets."

"Please, just leave me alone." My head pounds and I lean foward, hacking up the ugliest color blood one can imagine. "As a matter of fact," I gasp, coughing, "I highly suggest you leave."

"Well i can't do that..." I glare up at her. She looks terrified by this and runs away. I lean my head against the wall. I would go ask Snape for help.. I like being with him, he seems to be the only person I have right now, but being near him triggeres something inside of me. Something negative. I can't tell what he feels. What he is afraid of, what he desires. It urks me. I want to hurt him for it... but i just can't do that.

The lights above me turn off and I hear a cracking noise. I slow my breathing to listen better... I look and ice begins to form on the walls. I get up, wth barely any energy and walk to the bathroom.

***Snape's POV* (Back when dietrich left the table)**

I look in the direction he ran, wondering if I should follow him. The lucky thing is, he left the wand here so nothing too big to worry about.

"Ugh," the woman says, "i'm sorry about this. I think i need to just go clean this off and..."

"Just GO!" I grunt. She rolls her eyes and walks off with her bleeding hand. Muggles are annoying. I wait and play in my chili for a while, about 15 minutes until i start to get worried. Dietrich still isn't back and it's freaking freezing in here! I stand up, grabbing his wand and turn around, noticing that there are no lights on in here other than mine. Everything is way too quiet and the restaurant is vacant, as if it were never open to begin with. I walk to the back where Dietrich ran. Before I can even call his name, I see ice on the walls and blood trailing on the floor, I assume it was the woman's. Dietrich must have followed her. I run into the bathroom. "Dietrich!" I nearly slip on iced floors and fall over the body lying there, but it isn't the woman. It is a man who's skin is black and blue, niether dead or alive. Eyes blackened.

Dammmit, Dietrich. I look around for him and find nothing... but there is a gaping whole in the wall, that i didn't notice upon entry. *-_-* Before I can run outside, the wand box burns in my hand. I drop it and the wand flies out of the box and through the whole in the night. I run after it, assuming this is the only way I will find Dietrich. I enter a dark alley and I see light. Not just one, but multiple little stars floating in the darkness into the ground. I run over and the ground is covered in tny feahers as if someone blew up a bird.

Atop it all is Dietrich. He stands, eyes percing red, shirt ripped, and eyes in hand. "Dietrich," I mumble, slightly afraid to approach him... He walks closer and I take a step back. When I take this step, Hermione's voice flashes through my head. _'If you weren't going to consider his life before giving him the potion, maybe you should have considered your own!' _Now those words mean something, I should care for his life more than mine.

I take a deep breath and walk towards him. At this action, hes stops walking and tilts his head, finally collapsing. I run up to him. "Dietrich." He is still breathing and i let out a sigh of relief. Wihtout understanding why, I hug him close to me, looking around at the meltiing iced walls and the feathers on the ground.

_What the hell happened here?_

**LLL- I really liked writing this chapter, something about dietrich and snape together that i adore. I can't really apologize enough for being so damned late and for all of the spelling errors, but please review. ^_^ thanks a million. (i thank the person on facebook who commented on my page a day ago. That post is what encouraged me to write another chappie when i did. You know who you are. I appriciate it alot)**


	33. What's Happening?

**LLL- Ok everyone. Pay attention to POV changes and hope you like this. Think of it as a comeback chapter. I don't own harry potter. Thanks so much**

*Dietrich's POV*

I squint my eyes and see complete darkness. Just as I make this tiny action, my head pounds and I sit up hitting my nose incredibly hard on something. By instinct, I role over to avoid making contact with anything else, instead I fall an unknown distance to hard ground. "Ow..." Now the darkness is spinning and my eyes attempt to focus on one spot. That's when I see I hit my head on a dangling light fixture, as well as Snape's big head raising an eyebrow.

"If I'd known you'd wake up like that, I'd of laid you on the floor to begin with." Letting out a brash sigh to his unconcerned comment, I attempt to stand, steadying myself. It soon becomes overwhelmingly obvious that we are still at the diner. No lights are on and Snape had laid me on the bar. He now sits there, sipping his tea casually. I take the seat next to him. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asks me.

'_More like flashbacks.' _I look up at him, but he is making extreme eye contact with his tea. "No I didn't"

"You sure were sweating like you were having one."

"Oh," I wipe my head and neck clear of sweat.

"Yeah, I gave you the liberty of not disrobing you this time." I simply smirk at him, but his face stays stale. "I see you fed." My eyes shoot up at him in confusion. _'Fed, what is he talking about?' _He notices this misunderstanding and tries to specify. "Your throat was hurting; you made it stop didn't you...?"

I nod

"Well, you killed someone in the process."

"What! I nev..." I stop myself and run back into the bathroom where everything happened. Snape follows suit. The gaping hole is still in the wall, as well as the man's body, so it's official. I wasn't dreaming like I'd hoped.

"Stop!" he shouts when entering. "You're a demon. A soul absorbing demon. You may not have known this before, but everything that happened to you tonight was the demon inside of you getting hungry. Even the choosing of your wand. The demon inside of you simply wanting to kill." I close my eyes as I have a flash back of the Dementor, the man's body, the power I felt.

"Snape," I say through clenched teeth. "I may be a demon of some sort, something I could have figured out on my own, but I tell you now, I did not kill that man." His eyes widen in surprise and slight disappointment.

"I know you ..."

"It was a Dementor."

"..." His breathing stops in his throat and he bangs his fist furiously on the wall. then sighs brashly, rubbing his forehead. "Where the hell did a Dementor come from?"

"I was in the hallway when everything happened, but something didn't seem right.."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

I don't answer his question.

"Was it something you thought you could handle on your own in the state you were in..? You could have gotten hurt. You could have gotten killed, then what?"

"Stop talking to me like that!"

"Like what?" he growls back.

"Like you're my father," I say to him, turning away so I can't see his reaction. "I didn't know what to do. I was confused." I tap the body on my floor with my foot. "One doesn't expect to walk into a bathroom and see a person having their soul sucked out of them, walls covered with ice and a damned Dementor looking back at you like you interrupted something important."

"Is..."

"Nothing even makes sense anymore, everything's been happening at once." For some reason, the outside sky looks so peaceful. How can life be so vicious yet so calm?

"You were scared," he whispers.

I turn and glare at him. "I have no fears."

He ignores this and moves on. "Can you tell me what happened after you saw the dementor? Only a well performed Patronus Charm can get rid of them, which takes a lot of time to master. They can't be killed and I doubt they'd just leave."

The sight of snowing souls flashes in my eyes, the pain, the other me. What I had done, I can almost fully remember, as well as the fear on Snape's face. I found the one thing he fears most.. Me. I can't tell him. I don't' want him to leave my side, not just yet. "I can't remember what happened after that."

"Damn," he says, instantly believing me. He looks around one last time. "C'mon, let's get out of here." I follow him out into the night. We walk silently and when we reach one block, something triggers in my mind.

"Aren't we going apparate back to the school? Why didn't we just do it from inside the restaurant?"

"Look around us Dietrich. Things are nice and peaceful. There's nothing wrong with enjoying this false peacefulness sometimes. Besides, I'm in no rush to return to that castle."

"Yeah," I mumble, looking up at the sky and moon. "Things are very nice." There are another few minutes of silence.

"So.. You've been thinking about your parents?"

I look up at him in shock. _'He's still thinking about it.' _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know who ever my parents are, they are long gone now, but it couldn't kill me to know could it?"

"It might, you never know."

"But you do!" He sends a scold my way, as to not bring it up. I step in front of him and block his path. "Why won't you tell me? What's so bad about it? What is gained from not telling me..?"

"There's no need for you to know."

"Are my parent's demons as well? Is that why they didn't want me?" Snape simply looks at the ground. My impatience grows strong, but so does the demon inside of me, so I calm down to keep him at bay. "We should head back to the castle now."

"Yeah," Snape agrees. He grabs my hand as to grab a toddler about cross the street. "Hold on." I simply stand stiffened. This time isn't as bad as the first and we land gently at the castle's front gates. We walk the path to the castle and Snape doesn't look at me again, but I soon hear him sigh. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but things are simply better if you don't know."

"Do you really believe that?"

He hesitates.. "Yes." The rest of the walk to the castle is silent. Sense it's so late, nobody is around and the castle is rather peaceful, but unlike in the muggle world, there is an uneasiness resting in the air.. When we finally reach Snape's sleeping quarters, I disrobe and collapse on the bed, completely exhausted.

"I'll be back," he mumbles.

I sit up. "Where?"

"Not far. Stay put."

I plop on the bed with a grunt and role to my side. "Whatever." Snape takes his leave. The entire night flashes before my eyes. I stand up, removing my shirt and walk into the bathroom. It may be hard to look at my back the mirror, but it's not impossible to see that nothing is there. A terribly vivid image of the Dementor replays itself over in my mind. I punch the stone wall. _What the hell am I?_ Looking down into the porcelain sink, I since something. I can't put my finger on what or how, but something isn't right. I look into the mirror and see someone standing in the room behind me.

Quickly swiveling around, I summon my wand by holding up my hand. I recognize the person as the girl from earlier today. The same who tried to kill Snape. The Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. She approaches me with a straight face and red eyes, not only the color but as if she's been crying.

"Why are you here? Snape is out!" I yell, not really knowing what to say or do.

"I'm well aware," she whispers, stopping in her tracks and looking at the floor. A sorrowful smirk spreads across her face. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh...? Granger, from Gryffindor house."

"Ha," she huffs, "right." I inch closer so I can get myself from out of the closed in space of the bathroom. "I'm not going to hurt you. You can stop being so cautious."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"I don't even know anymore," she says, looking up at the ceiling. That's when I notice, she has yet to look me directly in the eye. I raise my eye brows, clinching my wand tightly. "Relax," she chuckles darkly. "If I wanted you dead... You'd be there."

"What makes you so sure I'd go that easily?" I hiss.

"I don't know. You're quite right. I mean, you _are_ son of the most powerful demon in the world..."

All of my senses go weak and my hand drops at those words. "You... you know my parents?" She only looks at her nails seriously, not answering me. "Who exactly are you? _Really._" For the first time, she makes eye contact. She looks at me as if trying to burn whole straight through me.

"I'm _darkness."_ Her entire body vaporizes into thin air, yet I still hear her voice. "I'm the shadows that lurk. I'm that uneasiness that fills the walls. I'm that person who isn't there always watching."

"I'm going to assume you're not a guardian angel."

"Nice try."

"So if you aren't here for Snape.. What do you want?" I can no longer see her, but I feel the presence. That feeling you get when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. When your passage ways become clear and your breathing is in sync with your fear.

*Snape's POV*

I walk back down the dungeon stairs, more worried about Dietrich than myself. After explaining to Dumbledore what happened, all I get is a "bring the boy here"? Sometimes I really wonder if that old man still knows what he's doing... But even I know better than to doubt him. I walk into my room and the firstt thing I see is Dietrich standing in the middle of my floor, looking around and holding his wand...

"I need you to... Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks around again. This isn't the look of someone who is _fine. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! What do you want?"

"Put on some clothes. I need you to come see Dumbledore." I look around the room. I feel as if someone is watching us, but it's obvious we're the only ones here so I brush it off of my shoulder.

"It's about what happened tonight isn't it?"

"Exactly, now hurry up." He pulls on his shirt neither reluctantly nor willingly and we head upstairs, his wand still tightly in hand. Dumbledore's office is warm, yet still holds a coolness about it. This entire castle is like that. As soon as Dietrich sits down, Dumbledore looks around the office, then back at us..

"Mr. Dietrich, good evening."

"Hello," he says formally and at the same time informally.

"Snape explained some things to me about what happened, but everything doesn't seem to be incredibly clear. There are parts missing, do you mind enlightening me a bit?"

"I don't remember anything," he says.

"Well is there anything that you might remember? Even a dream?"

He shakes his head, then looks up. "I don't like this."

"What is it?"

"How do you evaluate the students in this school? Can they do everything? Does anything apply or do you just not know a lot about your students."

"I'm sorry but can you be more specific?" the headmaster requests patiently.

He sighs with much annoyance as if the two of us were supposed to catch on to something. "We're being watched."

"What," I gasp, searching the empty office.

"You heard me." I look up at Dumbledore who is simply smiling.

"OK, you can come out now Ms. Granger." A tornado of black smoke forms next to me, Hermione materializing from within it.

"So you knew I was here the whole time?" She asks Dumbledore.

"Well I wouldn't say I was sure, but you wouldn't have heard anything important or done anything risky. Although one may not be too sure... Your presence is unmistakable"

She shrugs with acceptance. For some reason, she appears to be her old self.. Half of that girl I fell in love with and the other half which gave birth to a demon. "Well, I guess I'm not surprised."

"Is that so.."

"Mhm," she nods. I look at the two as they casually converse.

"Do you mind me asking you why exactly you are here?"

She glares at him, but clears it with a smirk, just barely. "Do you see what he has done? He's lucky he is even still standing there. Alive."

I look at her and she says all of this without even glancing at me. "OK Ms. Granger. All of this is understandable and I'm sure we can find a more appropriate time to discuss it, but right now it's passed curfew and you must get going."

"Hmph, right." She walks to the door, then finally turns and looks my way. "You can't keep it a secret forever. I won't reveal it, but it will be and I promise you... it will be hell." With that, she continues about her exit. I simply stand there in disarray. '_What the hell just happened?' _

"Did she just threaten you? What is she?" Dietrich questions.

"What do you mean?" I say in reply, not wanting to even communicate with life at this moment.

"That was no normal witch. The smoke, the red eyes..."

"You're 100% correct," Albus praises. "She's special... The powers she possesses are in her blood."

Dietrich goes into deep thought and I look at Dumbledore. This can't end well. What is he planning to do by letting him now that Hermione is a demon.

"Now, I called you here for a reason... You say that you do not remember anything from what happened tonight. You may not remember but it's in there somewhere and we just need to find it." Dietrich's eyes widen. I try to wrap my mind around why this would be but too many things are happening at once for me to really care.

Dietrich stands up. "Actually I think I should get going.. It is passed curfew after all." He tries to make a run for the doors but they slam in his face.

"Why the rush," The headmaster asks. It seems welcoming but there is clearly hidden meaning behind those words. The phoenix flies into the air. Over my head, then Dietrich's and releases a faint black dust. He notices it as it drops on his shoulder and tries to run. Before he could take that half a step, he collapses unconscious on the floor.

I walk near his body as the phoenix returns to its spot. "Why did you do that?"

"He's lying.. He remembers everything that happened and if not that, the things we need to know."

"What...? But he said..."

"I am well aware of what he said, but what he said and his reaction were completely opposite. I can tell when someone is lying. Even when they are as sincere as him. Dumbledore walks next to me and kneels down to Dietrich with his wand.

"You can't forcefully take someone's memories, can you? How do you find it?"

"Technique.. Years of experience.. And power."

"You have to scan all of his memories."

"That's what it takes.. Lucky for me.. He's only been born for a week's time." I don't watch this as he does so. It's not right.

"What is wrong Severus?"

I look down at Dumbledore, who is looking at me. I hadn't even noticed. "Nothing.. I..I just don't think he's lying.. He wouldn't lie to me..." The statement comes out quietly and almost regretful.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" He asks, turning his attention back to the Dietrich.

"He's my son..."

"Ha," Albus chuckles. "I think you're going soft on me."

"Never."

Albus stands up. Memory in hand. He walks over to a wall that opens to reveal the pensive. I accompany him and he looks at me after putting in the memory.. "Would you like to go first." I ignore his "generosity" and dunk my head. I end up standing in the diner with Albus next to me. We both look at the crippled Dietrich on the ground in the hallway.

"What's he doing?" I say quietly, not intending an answer.

"Trying to with stand the thirst." And there goes my answer. Seeing him in so much pain makes me sick.. Very sick. He looks back in the direction in which I was sitting... then a man comes from out of a door, hand bleeding. Dietrich shoos him away...

.. That guy was bleeding. Blood must trigger his need to a maximum. Dietrich's voice is low and raspy when he speaks to the waitress who soon rounds the corner. The color of his eyes are a death red. I assume that is what scared the woman away. I notice the ice cracking on the walls before Dietrich does. I know the Dementor appeared. Once again, he looks in my direction and enters the bathroom.

"Why the hell didn't you come and get me!" I growl. We follow Dietrich and holding the man by the neck is a Dementor. He drops the man to the ground when seeing Dietrich. Dietrich jumps back in surprise, but not fear. The Dementor advances him threatening. He stands bold, then closes his eyes and inhales deeply. When he opens them, they are white and the atmosphere begins to change...

I look around. The lights in the bathroom spark off and the shadows jump out of the corners, swirling the room like a vicious tornado. The mirrors slowly begin to crack. The least expected then happens.. The Dementor goes low and bows, fingers intertwined. A second Dementor floats in behind Dietrich. He doesn't move and the Dementor uses shadows already filling the room to attack Dietrich. He collides painfully with a porcelain stall, but thinks nothing of it. With the white eyes, he looks completely unfeeling, no expression crosses his face.

All of the shadows halt in the air and he stands. Slowly, they begin to form a funnel around him. It starts at his feet and goes further up. Violet flames light on the floor around his feet. When the shadows reach his back, I can barely believe what I see.

"Oh..My." Dumbledore says as large feathered wings stretched from Dietrich's back. The wings are black and dripping with darkness and purple flames. He raises one hand and it ignites a small flame in his palm. He effortlessly launches it at the two dementors and they burst through the other side of the bathroom wall, into the alley. He flies after them with astonishing speed using his wings. Dumbledore and I take pursuit. They stand at the end of the alley.

The dementors don't move. They both float in front of him. I walk next to Dietrich and look at them. It is the first time I've ever seen a Dementor with a look of pain, fear. I then look back at Dietrich. His white eyes and demon wings...

"This isn't Dietrich."

He holds up his hand and his wand flies into it. He touches the faces of the dementors. Purple flames incinerate them and they combust into blue souls. Many of them fall onto Dietrich, seeping into his skin and his wings fall to the ground in individual feathers. His eyes return to red, but he still holds a lifeless expression. Finally, I appear. The look on my face when i see him is ridiculous, I take a step forward, then Dietrich does as well and i stop. How dare i look so afraid. He is still walking and i start up again and he falls to the ground.

I watch myself run over to him and embrace him in my arms. When I did that... I thought he'd killed someone, but he didn't. I thought he was a murderous monster. Now all I want is to be able to embrace him that way.. for the right reason. Not my own foolishness.

The memory ends, but for some reason... we are back in the bathroom of the diner where Dietrich blew the dementors through the wall.

"What's going on?" I ask Dumbledore.

"I knew it was no coincidence that the dementors found this same diner in which you were at with Dietrich."

My aggravation over powers my thought process as well as my patience. "Spit it out!" I growl.

He lifts his hand and points to the cracked mirrors. I look up and am greeted by the smiling face of Victoria and expressionless Hermione with her arms crossed. Their red eyes sparkle in the glass. The satisfaction on Victoria's face makes me want to kill her where we stand. I pull my head out of the pensive and bang my fist on the nearest innocent wall.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why'd he lie to me like that?"

"Honestly Severus.. Are you observant of anything?"

"So you must think it's pretty damn obvious."

"He didn't call you because he didn't want you to worry. He didn't want to over use your generosity. When you saw him outside, you showed fear. Sirians are the best at senseing that and you are the best at hiding it. Therefore, when he saw your fear, he felt deprived."

"And you got all of this from watching that?"

"I've been dealing with this kind of thing for over 500 years. If I _couldn't _do this, then you should be worried. When you lost the fear for a breif second there, he thought different. He didn't want to hurt you or scare you. He calmed down, his magic decreased, causing him to faint. Possibly from overload."

"So are you saying it was MY fault?"

Dumbledore puts his fingers on his temples. "No, Severus. I'm saying he is your son and somewhere in him knows that. Just like he knew he was a demon without actually knowing. He loves you." This sends all of my thoughts and being into array... I bend down next to Dietrich and they return. I take his head in my arms... "I love you."

I look down at him and see his red eyes are open. He glances to the side through my tight grip and takes a deep breath before yelling, "What the hell are you doing, creep!" Dumbledore only laughs at this.

_'I give up' -_-_

_**LLL- this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I feel like im dragging the story out too far. I think I'll hurry up and end it. Thanks everyone, Please Review. **_


	34. I don't need them

**LLL- Hehe... how's it going?**

**Dietrich – how's it GOING.. it's been like 7 months and you're asking "HOWS IT GOING!"**

**LLL- Yeaaaaah... Sorry about that. Well. I don't own Harry Potter... (hope everyone missed me !) And if you havent read in a while, i suggest at least reading the ast chapter so you can remember whats going on. Please excuse all of my spelling and grammar errors.. I need a beta, i have no time to proof read.**

*Dietrich's POV*

As I try to exit the office, that stupid red bird flies into the air and over my head. A black dust flows through the air and I inhale it. Before I can take another step, I get increasingly tired and everything goes dark. I wake up in a dark room. I feel like I am in the room of a house.

I sit up and look around. There are light walls and the entire room is dark. Standing, I debate if I should call to see if anyone is around or scout the place a bit.. The instinct to keep my mouth shut wins me over. There is a door and I go through it, into a hallway. '_Where am I_?' I walk further and reach stairs... '_Would it be somewhere that'd I've been when I was little_.' No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything from being a toddler. I can't remember if I talked, walked, went to school, lived in a house... or had parents. I continue to walk as only the thoughts of my lack of nostalgia can run though my mind. I descend the stairs and the walls change, as if I'm in a different house. I then turn around and see that the house HAS changed. The stairs are not the same ones I just left.

This home is actually furnished. I walk back up the steps to see a different layout of the upstairs and walk into the same room of which I exited. The room is different was well. It's a nursery. I hesitantly walk inside and run my fingers across the railing of the crib. Things are yellow and green and there are toys in the corner. 'Where am I?'

Suddenly the room is swallowed in a dark cloud and I try to reach for my wand which is no where around.

"Where I am? Where I am? You sound like such a defenseless muggle." I see nothing but darkness and hear this menacing voice. "Stop worrying about things as simple as your parents."

"Whoever you are you coward... that's not something _simple._"

The voice laughs histerically. "You fool! You're a demon. You have no need to be worrying about stupid things as muggles do."

"It's not stupid!" I stand up, flaring with anger, eyes burning. "How dare you speak of my parents as if you know them when you damn well don't!"

"Hmm, don't I?" The darkness lessens somehow and I see a person standing four feet away from me. I would've run at them assuming it was the voice, but somehow, I know it isn't. The person standing in front of me isn't the same one speaking to me. "I know your parents better than you know yourself."

I don't say anything, completely mesmerized by the person in front of me.

"I can... show you your dad... all you have to do is listen." Again, I say nothing.

'_Is this my dad?'_

"Go closer," the voice whispers. I step up one. "Good sweetheart, now keep going," I take another step...Every ounce of my being is screaming to turn around but not now... Not when I'm so close. The figure holds out its hand and the closer I get, the safer I feel. Just as I'm about to get close enough to see and touch him, I feel something already touching me...

Suddenly everything fades into a faint dust and I hear the words, "I love you."

'NO! Dad...'

I open my eyes and see a blurry vision of Dumbledore and Snape, who has me in a near chokehold. I look at around and see that I'm in Dumbledore's office still... I look back at Snape who looks surprised. "What the hell are you doing!"

He just stares at me, then his eyes take on a rather sour demeanor and he pushes my head aside. 'I don't even know" Dumbledore stands in his place laughing. I get to my feet and glare at the two.

"What did you do to me?"

He then stops laughing. "Why I did nothing of harm to you my dear boy. You just seemed a little tired it all." Snape looks at me emotionlessly and it makes me more angry than I should be. If he hadn't of done whatever it was he did... I might've actually seen my dad. I know it was him.

"Its all your fault," I hiss.

"You're such a nuisance," Snape growls in reply. "Nothing was done to you, now go down to the room and go to sleep." I feel my eyes change red, so deep that it's starting to burn.

"You don't tell me what to do."

"Fine, you can stand right there if you want. What should I care?" He walks over to the portrait on the wall without another word and I leave.

*Snape POV*

I don't see him but I hear him shut the door as he leaves. I sigh brashly, wanting to punch the nearest object. Just as I turn, Dumbledore is in my face obviously pissed. "Why did you do that? The boy is hurting. Can you imagine what's running through his head and you simply shoo him away as if I've told you nothing."

"I've realized, he's not my son anymore. My son disappeared when I gave him that potion," I state harshly, making complete eye contact with him.

"You never were that boy's father."

The breath catches in my throat at this remark. Not that I'm affected by it or anything.

"That poor boy probably has the memories of 7 different people and after seeing what we've seen tonight, enough power to wipe out hundreds of wizards without effort." I say noghing, only look in his eyes. "So I want you to go down there and comfort him. By tomorrow, I want you two to be the best of friends. So close that you'd consider telling him that you're his father because I saw the look in you r eye when yon found out he lied to you and you were considering it."

I look away from him and walk towards the door. "I'll talk to him." With that, I exit. The halls are vacant. The only sound comes from the torches on the walls. That's when I notice something strange. I lift up my hand and look at which way my shadow moves on the floor with the flame. Looking at other objects such as the stair railing and other stray torches, I see that there aren't shadows anywhere. Nothing has a shadow but me. This observation causes me to pick up my pace on the way down to the dungeon. Entering my room, I see Dietrich lying in my bed, asleep. Surrounding him are shadows, expanding and retracting as he breathes, as if it is one with him.

'What the hell...?' I walk closer to him and reach out my hand in an attempt to wake him up but one of the shadows leap off of the floor and snap at me. 'Feisty son of a bitch, I see.' It's not like I'm not familiar with this. It's simple dark magic. A field of shadows created for protection. It's simple for a master, but not someone who doesn't even know they possess dark magic. I walk across the room and pick up a shoes... Checking it's durability with a toss in the air, I chuck the shoe at Dietrich's dead. He pops up and rolls over in pain. "Wake up you devil"

All of the shadows escape my room. He groans, in somewhat of a fetal position. His attention is brought to me and he looks at the shoe I hit him with. Sure, the shadow force can kill, but one flaw with it is that it only attacks things of magical quality or a life form. Therefore, you better hope there are no sticks around with someone who knows what they are doing.

He shoots the shoe back in my direction which I dodge with ease. "What the hell is your problem? You couldn't think of a better way to wake me, like maybe a gentle shake?"

"I'm afraid that wasn't an option," I shrug carelessly. He rolls over. "At least change out of the clothes you wore today. I walk into the bathroom as he grunts at me and I get into the bath. Normally I'd shower, but it's been a long day and professor baths are almost more than ten feet long and 15 feet wide. Nice luxury. I run the water and watch the steam rise before stripping and hopping in. I close my eyes and sink in lower just where the water touches my chin.

That's when I hear a small squeak and the water splash. Why do I open my eyes to a relaxed Dietrich sitting in the water across from me? I take a deep breath, not getting to worked up. "Why...," I take a pause to breathe some more. "is you unclothed body in MY bath water?"

Instead of answering my question, he stretches his arms and says, "You ran the water perfectly." His eyes are green so he's obviously not angry..

"What's the matter with you," I say in low voice, trying to ignore the fact that we are both naked.

"Nothing at all old man. I've been thinking about my parents. I wanted to see them so bad. I wanted to know who they were so bad... But I've realized something."

"That being?"

"I don't care anymore." This brings me to pay more attention as his voice gets darker. "You may know them better than me, but as far as I'm concerned, they are nothing. And If I ever do meet them, I'm not going to hug them or ask them to take me in." He pauses in deep thought, eyes changing to a black. "I'm going to kill them and I'm going to do it slowly so they can see what they've made me into."

"You can't do that," I tell him, standing up. He looks away but keeps his demeanor.

"Why is that."

"Because you will never meet them," I say, tying a towel around my waist.

As I'm walking out of the door, he says, "It won't matter." I stop. "I'm not in a rush to meet them. I'm not going to look for them. But if I see them, I will take all of my _happiness_ out on them. Luckily, I don't need them. I have you."

My eyes widen and I urge myself not to turn around and look at him. His voice was dark and slightly evil at that but still I heard senserity. I senerity I will soon regret and for some reason, I have a feeling he knows this. With that I walk out.

**LLL- so again. the update is so late i cant even apologize for it, but it's a new year so i figured i'd hop back on it. BTW in the past 7 months ive been away, ive gotten into kpop. thats right. exo, u kiss, super junior, big bang.. my ultimate bias B.A.P... etc. anyways, yeah.. and this chapter is really short, im sorrrrrrry. hope you forgive me.**

**Dietrich- and be sure to review because this bastard might not comeback.**

**LLL-Shut up! i'll comeback and update. reviews or not. you just wait and see. **

**Dietrich- yeah whatever**


	35. Update(not a chapter)

**Hello everyone. It's been a while. Thank You for everyone who keeps up with my fics. I love you. I'm going to continue with this one but I wrote this when I was 13. I'm older now and reading through it again I found a lot of errors and just things that could be better written. My plan was to rewrite it from chapter 1. For anyone who is still looking for updates from this story, want to know what you want. Would you rather me update starting from where the story is now or is it ok if I rewrite it and make the quality better. You can review this or PM me. If no one really cares, then I'm going to rewrite it. Thank You so much and I want to hear your opinion.**

**-Sincerely LLL **


End file.
